


twinbrook chronicles

by ahshhh



Series: -- twinbrook saga [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bain, Canon deaths, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Bard, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Modern AU, Referenced depression, Teenage Drama, Teenage Parents, Thorin Is an Idiot, dog!haldir, everything takes a dramatic turn, glorfindel and thranduil become friends, glorfindel is more than a journalist, horse!smaug, implied sexual situations, somebody major dies, thranduil is a good dad, thranduil is a worried father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 67,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ middle earth neighborhood au ]</p><p>twinbrook is an infamous quaint and quiet town on the outskirts of what is referred to as 'middle-earth'. nothing dramatic ever happens in twinbrook, but when various parties of twinbrook residents get involved in scuffles, everything changes. these are the stories of the families and the events that change twinbrook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where's haldir?

Thranduil grumpily walked down the street, it was 90 degrees out and here he was on the hunt for Legolas' lost dog. Thranduil wished he was back home in the air conditioning, but no. Thranduil kept pushing a piece of hair out his face, a piece of hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Legolas owed him for this, he made sure to make a mental note to yell at Legolas about being a better pet owner when he got home. Thranduil called for the dog, but nothing. Thranduil cursed loudly, he had been searching for the dog for a good three hours. The man groaned and wished that he had a hair tie, his hair was starting to stick to his neck sweat. He found himself at least an hour away from his neighborhood. He figured he should turn around and begin the hour walk back but he had heard a little girl giggling and telling a dog to sit. Thranduil turned his head slightly and saw a young girl with Legolas' dog. Thranduil smiled brightly and awkwardly walked over to the edge of the yard.

"Excuse me, young lady." Thranduil said, the young girl looked up and smiled at him. The dog recognized Thranduil and immediately barreled his way towards him, he pounced on Thranduil and knocked him to the ground. Thranduil could hear the little girl giggling, her giggling was cut short by a man calling her name. Thranduil gently pushed Legolas' dog off of him and grabbed his collar, a decently tall man came out of the small house, he stopped walking when he saw Thranduil.

"Ah, you must be the owner of this handsome guy." The man said, pointing to the vizsla at Thranduil's side, Thranduil wanted to reply but he was too busy staring at the man's cheekbones. He was finely chiseled, he realized that the man was waiting for an answer so he just nodded and smiled. The man held up a bowl of water and the dog went running towards him, the man laughed and put the bowl down. The dog quickly began lapping at the water. "Come on inside, there's air conditioning and ice cold water. You look like you could use some." Thranduil nodded and followed the man into his home, as soon as he walked in the house he was met with nice cool air. "Sigrid, come bring our guest some water!" the man called out, a reply was shouted and a teenage girl walked out of a separate room.

The girl walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, she handed it to Thranduil before walking back into the room that she came out of. Thranduil slowly opened the bottle and took a few gulps of it before closing it and setting it on the nearest surface. The front door was opened and the sound of paws on wood floor could be heard, the dog looked at Thranduil and the stranger before making himself at home on the floor by the island. The man smiled at the dog who was panting and laying on his side, Thranduil chuckled at the sight of his son's dog being a dork.

"I'm sorry about Haldir, he likes to think that everything is his." The man let out a hearty laugh before waving at Thranduil, Thranduil raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"It's not a problem at all! He's more than welcome to come on over anytime he wants, the kids love him and he seems to love the kids. Oh, I'm Bard, by the way." Bard put his hand out for Thranduil to shake, Thranduil shakes it and then quickly lets go. Tilda comes in and Haldir's head shoots up, when he sees Tilda he immediately gets up and sits down right in front of her. Tilda giggles and gives him a big hug, Haldir's tail is wagging. Thranduil and Bard both laugh, Thranduil pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, he shows it to Bard. "Send that to me, yeah?" Bard smiles, Thranduil nods but then looks at Bard with a furrowed brow.

"I don't have your number..." Thranduil says awkardly, Bard realizes that and gently takes Thranduil's phone out of his hand. He puts himself in Thranduil's phone and also sends the photo to himself. Thranduil can't help but smile. Thranduil ends up also sending the photo to Legolas with the caption _'Haldir replaced you, sorry.'_

Tilda played with Haldir as Thranduil and Bard talked to each other, they found out that Legolas and Sigrid were in the same grade, and that Sigrid was good friends with Tauriel, Thranduil's younger child. Thranduil checked the time and sighed, he had been at Bard's for over four hours. Thranduil looked over to the living room where Tilda and Haldir had relocated to, the two were passed out together. Haldir had his on Tilda's stomach and Tilda had her arm wrapped around the dog. The two men smiled at the sight, they both took pictures before Thranduil gently called Haldir's name. Haldir opened his eyes and gave Tilda a sad look.

"C'mon, Hal. We have to get going." Haldir whined and Tilda slowy woke up, she seemed to hold onto Haldir tighter. Thranduil sighed and Bard gave his daughter a small smile.

"Til, c'mon." Bard looked at Thranduil and raised an eyebrow "I can give you guys a lift back, I need to go to the store anyway." Thranduil nodded and gave Bard a 'thank you' - Bard packed Tilda into the car, Haldir sat with Tilda in the back as Thranduil got into the passenger's side. 

Bard had dropped off Thranduil and Haldir, Haldir ran to Legolas who was walking out of the front door. Bard rolled down the window and called Thranduil's name. Thranduil stopped and looked at Bard.

"Why don't we set up a time for Haldir to come hang out with Tilda soon." Bard smiled and Thranduil agreed, he told Bard he would text him and Bard chuckled before driving off. Haldir and Legolas joined Thranduil on the sidewalk.

"You should ask him out, Ada." Legolas said smugly before walking back in the house with Haldir right behind him. Thranduil's eyes widened, he walked back into the house while cursing under his breath.


	2. Èowyn and Faramir: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Èowyn and Faramir meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fara, Boro, Eomer, Eowyn & Gimli are college students :) We won't meet Gimli for a while, though.

Faramir groaned as he walked through the quad of Gondor university, he was dragging his feet through the snow. He had gotten a text from his brother, Boromir, telling him that their friend Calvin had invited them to a party later in the week. Faramir sighed and replied back to him saying that he wouldn't probably go due to finals quickly approaching. Faramir looked up from his phone when a snowball hit him directly in the face. Someone was telling other people to be quiet before a gentle voice asked him if he was okay. Faramir wiped the snow off his face, he looked and saw that a pretty female was in front of him. She had long blonde hair and two intricate braids on either side that came together in the back. The female was smiling at him.

 

"I'm sorry, what?" Faramir asked, the girl giggled and cross her arms. 

"I asked if you were okay." The girl replied while giving Faramir a smug look. 

"Oh, yes. I'm fine thank you." Faramir replied "I'm Faramir." 

"Èowyn." 

Èowyn smiled and walked away as her brother, Èomer, called her over to him and his group of friends. 

Faramir watched the beautiful woman leave, he saw her turn around and wink at him before joining her older brother. The group left the quad and Faramir sighed, he probably wouldn't see her again. 

 

 

"I'm surprised Èomer let Èowyn talk to you. He's a very protective brother." Boromir said as he was sipping on a beer. Their friend Calvin was sitting across from them in the booth. Calvin took a shot before wiping his mouth and looking at Faramir.

"Speak of the devil" Calvin said with a small smile, Faramir and Boromir turned their heads slightly and they both see Èomer and Èowyn walk in. Èowyn is laughing at something that Èomer said. Èowyn saw Faramir and waved enthusiastically at him, Faramir smiled and waved back.

"Hey Faramir!" Èowyn said as she came over to their booth, Èomer followed behind her. Boromir motioned for the siblings to sit down, they did. Èowyn ordered a glass of wine and Èomer ordered a beer. 

Faramir and Èowyn talked the whole night, while Boromir and Èomer talked about classes that they shared together and how Professor Saruman was going to be the death of them. 

It was 2 A.M. and the bar was closing, Calvin had left earlier in the evening with Boromir and Èomer. Faramir walked Èowyn back to her dorm building, Èowyn thanked him and smiled at the handsome man in front of her. Before Èowyn left, she planted a gentle kiss on Faramir's lips and handed him a napkin from the bar. Faramir looked at the napkin and realized it had her number on it. When he looked up, she was gone.

For the first time in a while, Faramir was truly happy.


	3. Aragorn and Arwen: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen has an announcement for Aragorn and Aragorn makes a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldarion is like 4-5 in this. Eldarion's personality will be loosely based off my nephew's personality.
> 
> These first few introduction chapters will be on the shorter side, but the actual chapters will get longer with time.

Arwen had stepped on some legos that Eldarion had left out, she began cursing and stopped when both Aragorn and Eldarion were staring at her with amused expressions. Arwen smiled gently as she stared at her son and husband. 

"Hi boys, how are you?" Arwen asked them, Eldarion gigled and walked over to Arwen and hugged her. Arwen awkwardly hugged her son back.

"Mommy said fuck" Eldarion said, his words muffled but both Arwen and Aragorn heard it clearly. Arwen had a horrified expression while Aragorn was very amused. Aragorn was leaning against the archway, laughing. 

Arwen sighed and knelt down in front of her son, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Baby, I don't want you to say that word ever again, ok? It's not a good word. Mommy didn't mean to say it." Arwen explained softly to Eldarion, Aragorn was still laughing, Arwen gave him a look and his laughing ceased quite quickly. 

"Mommy is right, bud. That's a bad word." Aragorn said before going into the kitchen to grab some water. Arwen rolled her eyes before giving Eldarion a quick kiss on the forehead.

Aragorn came back into the living room and watched Eldarion as he played with the legos that were out. Arwen came over to his side and leaned her head on his shoulder, she smiled as they both watched their son. 

"I'm pregnant" Arwen whispered 

"That means more legos for you to step on." Aragorn said jokingly

That joke earned him a playful slap to the back of the head. Aragorn smirked and watched Arwen as she went up the stairs.


	4. Bilbo and Thorin: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wants to disown Merry and Pippin, Thorin shamelessly flirts, and no one remembers Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this. I thought it would be cute to have them meet in a mall. I don't know, also, poor Sam.

Bilbo immediately regretted bringing three rowdy teenage boys and Sam to the mall. Bilbo sighed as Merry and Pippin were running around a store throwing bras at each other, everybody in the store was horrified as Merry jumped up on the counter and began swinging a bag at Pippin. Pippin had discovered that the particular store that they were currently in had stuffed animals and pillows. This new discovery had caused him to create a pillow and stuffed animal fort, from behind the fort, Pippin would throw things at passerbyers. Bilbo had given up and decided to walk out, Frodo was running around the food court trying to decide what he wanted. Bilbo watched him from the corner of his eye and then watched as Merry and Pippin were being dragged out of the store that they were in. 

"Would I be a bad parent if I pretended that I didn't know them?" Bilbo thought to himself as he sat down on a bench, completely exhausted from the half hour that they were at the mall.

"I think pretending to not know your own children is highly frowned upon." A deep voice said from behind him and it was then when he realized he said that outloud. Bilbo turned around and saw a good looking man with a thick beard and long black hair standing there. There were two teenage boys standing on either side of him, one had long blonde hair and a nicely trimmed beard, while the other had dark brown hair and stubble. 

Frodo had come running up to Bilbo but before he could sit, he ended up tripping on his shoelace and spilling the milkshake that he was carrying all over Bilbo's pants. This earned him a chuckle from the handsome stranger who was still standing there.

"Do you do this often?" Bilbo asked him as he snatched the hankerchief that was being handed to him by the boy with the darker hair.

"Do what often?"  
"Help people when clumsy teenage boys drop their milkshakes on them, I'm sure you carry that around everywhere you go, seeing as how you have two teenage sons yourself."

"Haha, Fili, he thinks were his sons!" The one with the darker hair said, his brother chuckled and looked at Bilbo. The stranger gave them a look and they both stopped whatever they were doing. "We're actually his nephews."

Bilbo made an 'o' with his mouth, he stood up when he saw Merry and Pippin being dragged out of another store. Bilbo rolled his eyes and sighed, he started walking away when the stranger said something.

"I don't do it often, only when a cute man catches my attention. I'm Thorin." Bilbo turns around, his cheeks are bright red and Frodo is grinning. Thorin, Fili, and Kili turn away and they start walking towards a store. Bilbo looks at Frodo and narrows his eyes.

"Don't you dare even start." 

"He called you cute!" Frodo said, Bilbo groaned as he and Frodo went to go fetch Merry and Pippin. "Hey, where's Sam?"

Bilbo's eyes widened as he realized that they lost Sam, he sighed when he remembered that they left him at a store half an hour away. 

"Let's go get Sam" Bilbo said in a monotone voice, he rounded up the boys and they left to go rescue Sam.


	5. Èomer: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Èomer has an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> èomer & èowyn are the captains of gondor university's equestrian team, naturally.
> 
>  
> 
> who would you guys like to see introduced next?

Èomer dismounted his dappled grey horse, the horse snorted and Èomer handed the reins to a stablehand. 

"You had a good lesson today, Èomer. Firefoot was looking good over those fences." Èomer's trainer smiled at the man and walked away, he watched as his horse was being bathed. Before he could leave, he was stopped by another stable hand.

"Your sister called, she needs you to ride Smaug before you leave." Èomer groaned, he hated riding Èowyn's  
horse, Smaug.

Smaug was a tall deep chestnut Quarter Horse gelding, he was very temperamental and had a tendency to throw every person off him. Last time Èomer rode Smaug, he ended up with a broken leg and severe concussion. 

"Do I have to?" Èomer complained, the stable hand shook his head. 

"We could get one of the new riders to work him.." The stablehand said, Èomer considered it for a moment but then decided that he could spare an extra half hour.

 

Èomer finished with Smaug, he went to dismount the gelding but before he could even touch the ground, Smaug took off. Èomer's head slammed into the ground and there was a very loud cracking sound. Èomer laid on the ground in pain, everything around him seemed to slow down. Èomer looked over and saw Èowyn petting her horse, she was giving Èomer a concerned look. 

The barn had a EMT on hand, they came and evaluated Èomer. They transported him to the hospital.

After spending a night in there, Èomer was finally able to go home. On the way home, he looked at his sister.

"I'm never riding him again." 

The two siblings sat in silence the rest of the way home.


	6. High School Squad: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad gets a project assigned to them, sigrid and fíli are obviously crushing on each other but both don't want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the year groups for them:
> 
> juniors; tauriel, kíli, & bain.   
> seniors; legolas, sigrid, fíli & the hobbits. 
> 
> so for their projects they have to do, it's based on their town history which is literally just the events of middle earth.
> 
> oh, legs & gimli won't be together for a while

Legolas and Tauriel both piled into the back of Thranduil's car, Thranduil looked in the rearview mirror at his two children. Legolas was texting someone and Tauriel was twirling his hair. 

"You two have everything?" Thranduil asked, his kids not even looking up from what they were doing.

"Yes Ada" they said in unison, Thranduil raised his eyebrow at Legolas who smiling widely at his phone.

"Legs, who are you texting?" Legolas didn't reply, before Tauriel rolled her eyes and looked at her father.

"He's texting Gimli, that college kid." 

Thranduil's eyes widened and he spun around, Legolas looked up slowly from his phone. He narrowed his eyes and stared down Tauriel. Tauriel shrugged before turning back to playing with her hair.

"Ada was going to find out regardless, Legs." Legolas scoffed at his sister's statement.

Thranduil sighed and finally decided to get his kids to school. 

They had arrived and Legolas got out quickly, not even saying goodbye to Thranduil. Tauriel gave her father a sad look and a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping out. Thranduil watched his children walk into the building before he drove away.

 

 

"I can't believe she told your Dad about Gimli." Bain said while chewing on his sandwich.

"To be fair, Leg, you did tell Thranduil about her and Kíli." Sigrid said while picking at her salad, Legolas sighed. He knew that Sigrid was right, he did ruin her relationship with the nephew of their father's sworn enemy. 

Tauriel had walked into the lunch room with Kíli at her side and his brother trailing behind them.

"You know, I wonder if Fee ever feels weird about being the third wheel to them." Bain wondered as he took another bite of his sandwich, Tauriel looked at the group and headed their way. Tauriel took her spot at the table.

Kíli sat down and that left the only available spot for Fíli next to Sigrid, when Fíli sat down, Sigrid gave Tauriel a quick look. 

"Did you guys hear about the new project that all juniors and seniors have to do?" Tauriel asked as she pulled out her sandwich, Sigrid raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Ew, what's it about?" Sigrid looked at her, as did everyone else. Tauriel opened her sandwich and looked at her friends.

"Mr. Peredhel and Mr. Brown are assigning juniors and seniors to work on writing a short play on the history of our town. I got assigned to work with Bolg, that bully senior. We have to write a play on the battle at Helms Deep." Tauriel rolled her eyes before taking a bite out of her sandwich, Kíli groaned as he got a text.

"It could be worse, you could've been assigned to work with Frodo Baggins. I got him, and we apparently have to do a play on the second assault of Lothlórien." Kíli sighed before slumping down in his seat. 

Fíli chuckled and Sigrid looked at him with awe, when Fíli turned towards her, she quickly looked away. Tauriel raised her eyebrow and then turned to Legolas.

"Legolas, why don't we go out into the courtyard? Bain and Kee, you're coming with." Sigrid realized what she was doing, and so did the three boys. Fíli was absolutely oblivious.

"Tauriel, it's not even that nice out." Fíli said, Tauriel shrugged and dragged the three boys outside before leaving Sigrid and Fíli on their own. "Well, Sig. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm going to go ask Peredhel who I'm going to be partners with." 

Fíli got up and left, Sigrid would be lying if she told herself that wasn't  
upset that he left. Tauriel looked at Kíli, Kíli looked at his girlfriend and shrugged.

"That idiot likes her, he just doesn't know how to tell her." 

Everybody rolled their eyes and made it their mission to get Sigrid and Fíli together before the year was over.


	7. College Squad: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faramir is late and embarrasses himself and gimli is in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally meet gimli! 
> 
> so here are the years for our college squad:
> 
> freshman: èowyn, faramir  
> sophmore: gimli  
> senior: boromir, èomer

Faramir grabbed his bag and quickly left his dorm room, he was late for his last final and he was mentally kicking himself for being late. Faramir heard a familiar laugh just as he was about to head out the door, he turned and saw Èowyn. Faramir kept staring at her until he ran into a pole, that got Èowyn's attention. The blonde turned around and rushed over to help him up. 

"Man, you and Èomer are really having a bad week." Èowyn joked before realizing that Faramir wouldn't understand. "He had an accident with my horse and now has a severe concussion." 

Faramir nodded before mouthing a quick thank you and leaving her all alone. Èowyn pouted as she watched Faramir rush to his next exam. 

Èomer approached her and together the siblings watched the blonde man walk away. 

"You can do better, Èowyn." Èomer said, Èowyn felt anger run through her and she wanted to punch Èomer square in the jaw but she didn't want to make his injuries worse. She huffed and walked away from him.

 

 

_Hey, sorry if I stop texting you at any point, my sister told my dad about me talking to you and he's not happy at all. - Legs_

Gimli sighed and put his phone in his back pocket. Gimli slumped down on his bed, he began to play with his nails when his room mate, Nori walked in. Nori smiled at him before realizing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Gim?" Nori asked, Gimli looked at Nori and groaned.

"Why did I have to become infatuated with a high schooler?!" Gimli groaned again, Nori smiled and grabbed two beers from the mini fridge. 

Nori threw one of the beers at Gimli and then he opened his can and took a long sip before wiping his mouth. "Because, this kid actually makes you happy, Gimli. I haven't seen you smile this much since you know who." Gimli frowned at the thought of his ex, he opened his can and took a sip before placing if on the bedside table. "On the bright side, he's 18 and will be coming here in the fall." Gimli perked up at the thought of actually being able to see Legolas in person. Gimli smiled at Nori and nodded.

"Very true" Gimli took another sip of his beer, he was happy the rest of the night.


	8. Bard and Thranduil: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard & thran both admit they like each others faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think tilda is the cutest little thing, and i love writing her. idk if i said this before, but she's like 7-8 in this story. also she & haldir are like bffs. sorry not sorry.
> 
> bard is bold  
> & thran is italics :)

**hey, til wants to know if she can see haldir today?**

Thranduil had looked down at his phone to see that he had a new text from Bard, he smiled and typed out a quick response.

_She sure can! Do you want us to come there or do you guys want to come here?_

Thranduil stared at his house and realized that it was very dirty. Legolas had his archery friends over and Thranduil never had a chance to clean it. Thranduil began running around the house like a mad man cleaning when he heard his phone go off. He rushed over to his phone to see Bard's reply. 

**we can come there :) is 2:15 ok?**

_That's fine! Gives me a little time to clean. Legs had his archery friends over last night, and they didn't clean up after themselves._

Thranduil set his phone down and relaxed after learning that Bard and Tilda wouldn't be over for a while. Thranduil began cleaning in the living room, then he moved his way to the kitchen which took much longer than he would've liked. Thranduil looked at the clock and his eyes widened. 2:10. He didn't realize that much time passed as he cleaned the house, his phone went off again. He checked it.

**we're here. til insisted that we leave 5 minutes early lol.**

"Haldir! Come boy! Tilda is going to be here!" Haldir came bounding out of Legolas' room and down the stairs, Thranduil opened the door and Haldir leapt down the stairs and waited patiently on the edge of the lawn. Bard's car was in the drive way, Thranduil saw Bard in the drivers seat, he was turned towards the back and probably talking to Tilda.

Tilda's door opened and Haldir began barking excitedly, out came Tilda who immediately hugged Haldir and gave him a long pet. Haldir's tail was wagging insanely fast. Bard has shut Tilda's door and after he shut her door, another door was shut. Bain came around from the other side and shortly after Bain appeared, Legolas did as well.

"Bain, come inside, Tauriel and I want  
to show you something!" Legolas exclaimed, Bain said a quick hello to Thranduil before rushing past him to join Legolas. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Bard, Bard just chuckled and laughed. 

"He had told Legolas that I was coming over with Tilda and Legolas had asked him to come over. Bain had also mentioned their partners for some project in their respective history classes." Thranduil just smiled and motioned for them to come in the house. Haldir happily followed Tilda.

Thranduil turned and looked at the young girl.

"Hello Miss Tilda, how are you?" Thranduil asked, Tilda smiled at him.

"I'm good, you know my daddy was excited to come over today because he thinks you have a pretty face." Tilda said, Bard choked on his own saliva and Thranduil just smiled.

"Is that so?" Tilda nodded and Bard looked absolutely horrified. "Can you keep a secret? I think your daddy has a pretty face, as well." Tilda giggled and Bard was as red as a tomato. 

"It's not a secret now! Daddy knows." Tilda said with a giant smile, Thranduil and Bard just stared at each other. Both men couldn't stop smiling. 

Bard watched as Haldir dropped a ball at Tilda's feet, he was barking happily as Tilda rolled the ball. Bard turned to Thranduil who had two glasses of water in his hand, Bard took one and thanked him.

"I wasn't lying when I said you had a pretty face." Thranduil said softly as the two men watched the dog and Tilda play with each other. 

"Tilda wasn't lying when she said I thought you had a pretty face."

Thranduil gently placed his hand on Bard's and squeezed it, both men would need the smiles surgically removed from their faces.


	9. Bilbo and Thorin: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thorin is a dork and is babysitting a puppy, bilbo is a gardener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to make the dog ori, because i just had to. anyway, i'm on vacation right now and am posting this from my phone lol. i'll probably post another chapter later, it'll most likely be celeborn & galadriel.

Bilbo decided that it was a nice enough day to go work on his garden, he gathered his things and went outside. The sun was shining brightly and there were kids running around outside, all the boys had left for school and the left Bilbo with peace and quiet. Something he cherished. Bilbo saw the sun and he pouted, it wasn't supposed to rain at all. Bilbo turned around and saw Thorin standing there, there was a yellow lab puppy standing next to him. The puppy was wagging it's tail and appeared to be very happy.

"Thorin." Bilbo said, he took off his gardening gloves and smiled at the handsome man in front of him.

"You know, I never got your name. Though, my nephews do know your nephew. Infact, Frodo is Kíli's partner for a project." Thorin said, a smug look on his face.

"Ah yes, Frodo did say something about that. It appears the boys will be rotating between our houses. I'm Bilbo, by the way. You walked away before I could introduce myself." 

Thorin chuckled "Fíli had gotten a text from a friend and we needed to meet up with them right away. I apologize for that." Bilbo smiled, he looked at the dog who was nudging Thorin's leg. "Oh, this is Ori, I'm babysitting him for a friend." Ori let out a happy bark and Bilbo couldn't help but be in love with the little guy.

"Would you like some lemonade? I have some freshly made in the house." Bilbo asked, Thorin smiled and nodded. The two men walked inside, Bilbo rushed to the kitchen and got two glasses, he poured lemonade into them and grabbed a bowl for the dog. He put some water in the bowl and put it down, Ori began lapping at it.

"So, we'll be seeing a lot mo-"

"Would you like to grab dinner sometime?" Thorin asked, Bilbo just stared at him with a surprised look. Bilbo's look of surprise eventually turned to a smile.

"I would love to get dinner sometime."

Thorin smiled, he walked to Bilbo's side and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. The two men stared lovingly into each other's eyes.


	10. Legolas and Gimli: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legs & gimli are dorks in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> bold is gimli  
> italics is legolas

**hey leg. so, i'm coming into twinbrook soon to see my dad, and i was wondering if you wanted to get together while i was there?**

Gimli felt nervous as he sent the text, he would finally be meeting the teenager that's been making ridiculously happy. Legolas always knew the right things to say. Gimli felt his phone buzz, he took a deep breath before looking down and reading the text. 

_holy shit yes! when are you coming?? and whose ur dad??_

**i'm coming down this friday! and my dad is gloin durinfolk**

_BABE YOUR DAD IS BEST FRIENDS WITH MY FRIENDS UNCLE. i literally just hung out with your dad last weekend. he was at my friends house!_

Gimli raised an eyebrow and grew curious as to who his friends uncle was. Gimli smiled at being called babe, he was incredibly happy. 

**lowkey blushing but your friends uncle wouldn't happen to be thorin durin, would it??**

_lmao that's him._

**HAHAHA I LOVE OAKENSHIELD**

Gimli grinned at his phone and waited for Legolas to reply. He set his phone down and began pacing back and forth. It's not like Gimli just admitted that he loved Legolas, he does love him but he wouldn't pile that on an 18 year old. Before Gimli could reach the other end of his room, his phone began to ring. Gimli smiled. He ran over to his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Gimli asked

" _Do you know how long it took me to muster up the courage to call you? 40 seconds._ " Legolas' voice was very gentle and had a slight rasp to it. Gimli couldn't stop smiling. " _Can it  
be Friday already? You have no idea how excited I am. How long will you be here for?_ " 

"Six days. Probably until Wednesday." Gimli replied, he wanted to make things official with Legolas while he was in town. He even had a proposition for him, one that Nori helped him come up with. "Also, you only have to wait two days to see me, Legs. It's not that long." 

Gimli could hear Legolas whine on the other side, he chuckled.


	11. Arwen and Aragorn: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aragorn has his buds over for a get together, they discuss the new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both names are welsh and carys means love, gwynfor means great white. :)  
> sorry this was so bad i didn't know what to do???

Arwen was staring at the paint swatches at the store, she couldn't decide between a pastel green and a pastel yellow. She tilted her head as she just continued to stare at the different colors, she grabbed a few swatches before she found herself reaching for a light grey and a deep grey. Arwen sighed and put her hair in a bun, she placed the swatches in her purse before wandering around the store some more and deciding that she didn't really need anything else from the store. She got in the car and decided to do some grocery shopping, she pulled into the store and walked in.

_Hey, do you need anything from the grocery store?_

Arwen sent the text to Aragorn, she grabbed a cart and started her shopping. She went to the produce section, she grabbed a few heads of lettuce and some carrots. Arwen got a text, she pulled out her phone and read it.

**Meat to make burgers, french fries, and maybe a case of beer? Faramir, Boromir, Gimli, Gimli's dad, they're coming over tonight to hang out for a little bit. Gimli is in town for the week.**

Arwen just smiled and got what Aragorn needed, she grabbed some orange juice and some other random things. Arwen finished up her shopping and headed home. Arwen reached the house and saw that the guys and Eldarion were out front. Arwen grabbed the bags and walked towards the front door.

"There she is! The lady of the hour!" Gloin said, Arwen just smiled at him and walked over to the guys, she hugged everyone. "Congratulations, darling."

Arwen thanked him and walked inside, the guys eventually came in and they all piled into the kitchen where Arwen was cooking the french fries and had some of the beer in a bowl of ice. Aragorn grabbed a beer and handed everyone except Gimli one. 

"So, have you guys come up with names yet for the baby?" Boromir asked as he took a sip of his beer

"Carys if it's a girl and Gwynfor if it's a boy" Aragorn replied, Boromir nodded 

"You guys excited?" Faramir asked, Arwen nodded enthusiastically as she walked over to Aragorn and rested her head on Aragorn's shoulder. 

The guys were chatting away when Aragorn went to go cook the burgers, they were all laughing. Arwen was washing the lettuce when she looked at Gimli with a smile.

"How's school going, Gim? Meet anybody?" Gimli blushed and looked down at at his feet, he nodded softly before looking back up.

"I have met someone, he's just not at the university, he's actually still in high school. He's a senior, he'll be attending the same school as me. Other then that, school is great." Gimli replied, Arwen looked at him with a grin.

"Is he cute?" 

"I think so, his name is Legolas." 

Gloin choked on his drink, Faramir patted his back and raised an eyebrow at him. Gloin narrowed his eyes and looked at his son.

"That's Thranduil Oropherion's son!" Gloin was shocked, Gimli took a sip of his drink before looking at Faramir who just chuckled. 

"I'm meeting up with him tomorrow." Arwen made a face and winked at him, Gimli shifted in his spot. "Anyway, less about me, more about you. Are you hoping for another boy or for a little girl?" 

"I want a boy" Aragorn said as he walked in with the burgers, Arwen rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I want a girl, I want to even things out." Aragorn chuckled and everyone grabbed some good. Arwen munched on a salad and rubbed her stomach gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what gender do you think the baby should be? :D


	12. Faramir and Eowyn: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eowyn invites faramir to a horse show, she has a really bad accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that smaug would've been worse off with injuries, but i wanted him to have a happy ending. same with eowyn, she also most likely would've been worse off.
> 
> she and eomer do hunters, by the way.

**Hey Eowyn! It's Faramir, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me tonight?**

Faramir sent the text to Eowyn before putting his phone down, he walked away to throw his dirty clothes in the washer. Boromir walked into the laundry room and threw Faramir's phone at him, Faramir caught it and raised an eyebrow. He saw that Eowyn was calling him. Faramir answered.

"Hey Eowyn!" Faramir said enthusiastically into the phone, he held up the phone with his shoulder while throwing more stuff into the wash.

" _Well hey handsome, I got your text. I would've texted back but I'm at the barn getting my horse ready for an upcoming show. I would love to, but unfortunately I have an early horse show morning tomorrow. Listen, the show is in your neck of the woods, so why don't you stop by and see me ride?_ " Eowyn said over the phone, Faramir raised an eyebrow and poured some detergent into the wash, he turned on the wash and walked out of the laundry room.

"Sure! Just send me the details and I'll be there." Faramir smiled and Eowyn chuckled over the phone.

" _Alright, cool. I'll see you tomorrow!_ " Eowyn said before hanging up the phone, Faramir smiled widely and walked to Boromir who was in the living room.

"Hey, wanna go to a horse show tomorrow? Eowyn is competing and I think it would be pretty cool." Boromir looked from the TV and nodded at Faramir's question.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Boromir replied before going back to the television, Faramir nodded before walking away and starting dinner.

 

The next morning, Faramir woke up at 8:30, he made a pot of coffee and got ready to go see Eowyn ride. Boromir was already up and ready by the time that Faramir was ready. The brothers headed out to the show grounds. They had arrived after a twenty minute drive, when they got there, the show had already started. Faramir texted Eowyn that they were there and he got a quick reply.

_Go to Stable 4, stall 6! You'll find Eomer and myself there. :)_

Faramir and Boromir found their way to Smaug's stall, Eowyn saw them and smiled wide. She waved widely at them, the horse turned his attention to the two new people. He was curious about them, they slowly approached him. Faramir put his hand out and Smaug sniffed it, he snorted and put his ears forward. Eowyn giggled and patted the side of his neck.

"So, I see you guys found this place okay." Eowyn said, Eomer looked up from cleaning Eowyn's saddle. Faramir nodded and Eowyn smiled. "Oh, this is Smaug. He's my baby."

Smaug nudged Faramir's shoulder and was scoping his pockets, Faramir laughed and was petting his nose. "Sorry bud, I have nothing for you." Smaug snorted sadly and his ears went slowly back, Eowyn rolled her eyes at her horse. 

"Alright boy, we got to get you ready for our classes." Eowyn said, she grabbed polo wraps and put them on. She finished tacking him up and handed him to Eomer, Eowyn quickly threw her hair up in her helmet, she put her jacket on and asked Faramir to tie her number around her. After she finished getting ready, Eomer led Smaug out of the stable and into the area right outside the show ring. Eomer gave Eowyn a leg up as Boromir held Smaug. 

Eowyn waited until she was called for her first round of jumping, Eowyn walked into the ring and started Smaug into a canter. The gelding went smoothly over the first jump, Faramir pulled his phone out and began recording. They approached the second jump which was also smooth, the third jump was a little rough. Smaug had clipped it a bit, causing the landing to be a bit bumpy for Eowyn. Eowyn didn't let that stop them, the fourth jump was a bit better. She urged Smaug to go a bit faster, he listened and broke out into a fast canter. They cleared a line of jumps in 6 strides, the second jump of the line being a bit early. They approached one of the last jumps, Eowyn was preparing for a shorter distance but Smaug was thinking otherwise, Smaug had jumped it 3 strides early, both of his front legs had caught on the jump and he flipped over. When he landed, he landed on his side but he stood up quickly. Eowyn was laying there, Smaug was limping. Eomer grabbed Faramir's arm, Boromir took his phone and stopped recording. Eowyn and Faramir rushed out to the ring to go check on Eowyn, EMTs followed behind them. Eomer grabbed Smaug and was checking out his leg, Faramir went down to Eowyn who was just smiled softly at him.

"Hi." Eowyn said weakly, Faramir raised an eyebrow at her, her smile disappeared and she winced in pain. "He landed on my hip, it hurts a lot. Is he okay? I saw he was limping." 

Eomer brought Smaug over, Smaug was showing obvious signs of pain and Eowyn was frowning at the sight of her beloved horse in pain. 

"Please tell me he's going to be okay." Eowyn said softly, while looking at her horse.

"His right ankle is severely swollen" Eomer said in reply, Eowyn nodded and EMTs had come over and began asking her questions. Eowyn was lifted onto a stretcher and brought to the med tent. Faramir followed behind with Boromir, Eomer brought Smaug back to the stall to be checked out by a vet. 

Faramir was stroking Eowyn's hair as she laid on the table, she was playing with her hands as she waited for her fate. Eowyn turned and looked at Faramir. "I'm sorry you had to see that. He hasn't done something like that since I first got him. I don't know why he decided to do that." Eowyn said sadly, her eyes showed all. Faramir frowned.

"It's okay, I just really hope you're okay. I really want you to know that I'm going to be here for you, every step of the way with whatever recovery process you need to go through." Faramir said, he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

Faramir and Eowyn gently smiled at each other, Eowyn knew that she was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faramir is a cutie


	13. High School Squad/College Squad: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigrid finally admits to fili how she feels, just not in the way that's expected. gimli and legolas finally meet. faramir and eomer decide to bond over a common interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be cut into two different parts. :) the legolas/gimli is combined the friend outing of eomer & faramir

Legolas nervously waited at the bus stop, today was the day he was going to be meeting Gimli. He had dressed up in black skinny jeans, a white vneck, and a black leather jacket that he took from his dad. His long blonde hair was up in a messy bun. Legolas nervously played with his phone, he was starting to grow impatient. Finally the bus pulled up, the doors opened and everyone piled out. A medium sized man that Legolas recognized appeared, he smiled widely at Legolas. Legolas ran up to him and hugged him, Gimli hugged him back and the two refused to let go of each other.

"It's really you, Legs." Gimli whispered into his ear, Legolas buried his face into the crook of Gimli's neck. Gimli chuckled before rubbing Legolas' back gently. The two let go and they just awkwardly smiled at each other. Legolas was blushing like crazy. "Sorry you had to meet me at the stop, I wanted to see all the sights again. Haven't been here in a year." Legolas just waved it off and motioned for him to follow him to his car. The two climbed in and they just stared at each other, Legolas was blushing. "What're you blushing for?" Legolas looked away and stared at his feet.

"We're finally meeting, this is so weird. A good kind of weird, though. You know?" Legolas looked at Gimli who was smiling, he nodded and took one of Legolas's hands into his own. He rubbed the teenagers slender hand before placing a gentle kiss on it. "So, you want to go catch a movie?" 

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Gimli asked, he leaned back in his seat and stared at the blonde haired boy.

Gimli watched as Legolas pulled out of his phone and pulled up the local theaters website, he scrolled down to see what was playing before something caught his eye. He looked up at Gimli.

"How do you feel about sci-fi movies?" Legolas asked, Gimli raised his eyebrow and stared at the boy.

"Star Trek?" Gimli asked, Legolas smiled widely and nodded. "Fuck yeah! I've been wanting to see that, but all my friends are losers and don't want to see it." Legolas let out a gentle laugh and started the car, he drove them to the theater. It was a quick fifteen minute drive, the theater was quite empty. They got out and Legolas went to pay for their tickets before Gimli stopped him and he paid. Legolas pouted. "Sorry Legs, I'm paying tonight. You can get the second date." Gimli gave him a cheeky wink before they walked to the concessions and got popcorn and drinks. 

The couple walked into the theater that the movie was showing in and they waited for it to start. As more people piled in, Gimli almost choked on his popcorn. Legolas gave him a confused look, Gimli narrowed his eyes.

"That bastard." Gimli said under his breath, Legolas saw Eomer and Faramir in the theater. They were excitedly chatting together about the past two Star Trek films. They sat three rows in front of Legolas and Gimli. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Faramir.

**hey fara! how's ur night going?**

He saw Faramir pull out his phone and read the text. Faramir sent a quick reply back.

_Pretty good, I'm at the apartment just relaxing. Hows ur date with Legs going?_

Gimli raised an eyebrow at Faramir and sent another text back 

**you tell me. look behind you.**

Faramir showed the text to Eomer, the two men turned around and saw Gimli and Legolas sitting there. Legolas didn't know what to do so he awkwardly waved at them. The two men got up and ended up sitting on either side of the couple. 

"Sooo. You told me you didn't want to see this?" Gimli said to Faramir who took some of Gimli's popcorn and popped it into his mouth. Faramir swallowed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, because if Boromir found out, he would've been judging me" Gimli chuckled, he looked over and saw Eomer and Legolas sharing popcorn.

The lights had dimmed down, recognizing the start of the film. When it had ended all four men got up and walked out of the theater together, Legolas raised an eyebrow and stared at Eomer.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Bones?" Legolas asked, Eomer just smiled and shook his head.

"No, that's a first! I will accept that as a good thing, he is a handsome man." Everyone laughed and they all talked about the movie before deciding to split ways.

"See you back at the apartment?" Gimli asked, Faramir shook his head and pointed towards Eomer.

"Nah, I'm staying the night at his place. His sister took a nasty spill at a horse show and I'm helping out with her. I'll be back in the afternoon, though." Gimli nodded and they all said goodbye. Legolas and Gimli got into Legolas's car, they both sat there in silence.

Legolas stared at Gimli with a gentle smile, Gimli smiled back. Gimli was debating on whether he should make a move or not. He knew he would regret not making a move, but something told him to wait. Every thought he had was pushed out of his mind when Legolas leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, Gimli kissed back. After a few minutes, they both leaned back and stared at each other. Legolas blushed and started the car.

"You want to spend the night at my place? It would give you a night away from your dad." Gimli suggested, Legolas smiled and nodded. Gimli grinned and gave him his address. Legolas sent a quick text to Tauriel before driving towards Gimli's apartment. 

 

 

Tauriel and Sigrid were sitting on Sigrid's bed when Tauriel got a text, she raised an eyebrow and looked at it.

**Hey T, don't tell ada, but I'm spending the night at Gimli's apartment. I promise I'll be safe, I'll text you in the morning to let you know I'm still alive. Just promise you won't tell.**

Tauriel rolled her eyes and turned back towards Sigrid, they were in the middle of discussing how Sigrid felt about Fili. 

"I don't know Tauriel, like I really like him. He's handsome, he has a nice smile, his hair looks soft. Oh god, that was so weird. He seems like the kind of guy that actually takes good care of his hair, though. But seriously, Tau. His eyes, his personality, everything about it." Sigrid was adding dramatics to her confession of love for the Durin boy. Tauriel couldn't help but giggle, she sat up and looked at Sigrid.

"Sig, why don't we video chat with him and Kee? Kee has been bugging me all night!" Sigrid gave her a horrified look and was shaking her head. Tauriel grabbed her laptop and opened up the video chat, she called Kili. Kili quickly answered.

"Tau! Sigrid! Hello. Nice to see you finally decided to facetime me." Tauriel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, she stuck her tounge at him. Kili just smiled at her. "Want me to get Fili?" Tauriel nodded enthusiastically while Sigrid hid her face, Tauriel looked at the time. 10:32. She knew that Sigrid's dad would be coming in at any moment to say goodnight. Kili returned with a freshly showered Fili behind him, Fili smiled into the camera and waved. 

"Hi Tauriel, Hi Sig!" Fili said happily, Sigrid removed the blanket from her face and as soon as she did, Bard had come walking in. Bard walked over to the edge of the bed. "Hi Mr. Bowman!" Bard turned to the computer and waved at the boys.

"Hello! Wait, Sig, is this the boy you're always going on about? The one with the nice blonde hair and pretty blue eyes?" Tauriel fell over laughing and Sigrid looked at her Dad horrified, she jumped off the bed and pushed Bard out of the room. She slammed the door and locked it, she turned around and Tauriel was still laughing hysterically. Sigrid heard Kili and Fili chuckling on the other end, she couldn't believe that her Dad had done that. Sigrid's phone buzzed.

_sorry darling, but you really need to tell him how you feel. :)_

Sigrid groaned and hid her face, Tauriel finally calmed down and chatted with the boys for five minutes before ending the call. Tauriel and Sigrid shared a look before they both stared laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw the new star trek and it was so good. i had to make the boys scifi geeks??? but next chapter will be up tomorrow. :D another celeborn x galadriel one!


	14. Bard and Thranduil: 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard and thranduil get drunk, thranduil remembers he has snapchat and drunk snapchats go out, and he also spam drunk texts legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #irresponsibledrunkdads
> 
> i'm really bad and i tried to make this funny but it's not so i'm sorry
> 
> bard is bold and thranduil is italics for texting, legs is italics when he calls thran.

**hey wanna go do something??**

Thranduil looked at his phone and saw that Bard had texted him, he typed out a quick sure and sent it. Thranduil looked around the living room and noticed that it was insanely dirty, something that he never let it get. Thranduil also noticed that it was awfully quiet. 

**actually i'm coming over to ur place, i promise tauriel is safe with sigrid at mine. i have wine. hey, that kind of rhymed. ;p**

Thranduil rolled his eyes at Bard's nerdy text, he chuckled and just sent a smiley face in return. Thranduil decided to get off the couch and do a quick clean of the place. He threw the pillows lazily and messily on the couch, he threw whatever blankets on whichever couch and chair. He was proud of his messy job, he smiled smugly before the doorbell rang throughout the house, Thranduil walked over to it and opened it. Bard stood on the other side dressed in tight grey sweatpants, a maroon sweatshirt, and worn down black Doc Martens. Thranduil quirked an eyebrow at his outfit but Bard rolled his eyes and shoved his way into Thranduil's house. It was revealed that Bard was hiding the wine in one of the pockets of his sweatshirt, Thranduil was trying to figure out how it was hidden in there.

"Where's Legolas? The house is awfully quiet." Bard asked, he walked into the kitchen to grab them glasses, Thranduil began to wonder about the location of his son. He pulled out his phone and sent Legolas quite a few texts.

_Legolas, where are you???_

No response

_Hello, Legolas???_

Bard handed Thranduil a glass of wine, Thranduil took it and chugged it. He poured himself another glass, Bard had paused while in the middle of a sip to look at Thranduil. He lowered the cup from his mouth.

"Okay, easy there big guy." Bard said with a small smile, Thranduil took his time with this glass, he swirled it around. He was anxiously looking at his phone. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why he isn't responding. His phone may be dead." Thranduil began to take bigger gulps of his wine, Bard sighed.

_Legolas Greenleaf, you better tell me where you are this instance young man, or else!!_

Thranduil looked up from his phone and gave Bard a sad look, Bard raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. The two men just stared at each other before Bard grabbed the bottle of wine and handed it to Thranduil, Thranduil took it and began taking large gulps on it. He put the bottle down and looked at the ground.

"Both of my children are out of the house, I only know the location of one of them. The other one has decided to not tell me where he is. It's terrifying, ever since their mother died, I feel like I'm just not capable of being a good parent? Like, I want to protect from this world but I can't. Bard, there's so much evil in this world, what if Legolas is being murdered right now in an alleyway? What if someone drug-" 

"Thranduil, your phone is ringing."

Thranduil looked down at his phone and saw that Legolas was calling him, he quickly answered it.

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF I AM SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING. WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN? TELL ME RIGHT NOW." Thranduil shouted into the phone, Bard raised both eyebrows and filled his cup up some more. He took a sip and watched Thranduil yell at his son.

" _Dad, chill. I'm fine. You know Gloin Durinfolk? I'm with his son, Gimli. I'm spending the night. AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT, no we're not going to have sex. We're just going to watch a few movies, probably order a pizza. I'm sorry for worrying you, okay. I love you, Ada._ " Thranduil took a deep breath and realized that he couldn't be mad at Legolas, after all he and Tauriel were the greatest gifts that he ever received. Thranduil hung up and looked at Bard, Bard had finished his second glass and was pouring himself another glass, Bard looked at Thranduil before taking a sip, Thranduil decided to actually drink from his glass. He took a small sip before Bard cleared his throat.

"Tilda asked me if we were ever going to get married" Thranduil choked on his wine, Bard just chuckled. He was sipping on his wine when Thranduil looked at him with a slight blush. "I didn't know how to respond, she then procceded to tell me that I needed to take you on at least fifty dates before we can get married, so keep that in mind." 

Thranduil couldn't help but smile, he looked at Bard and could tell that he was a little tipsy, even though it was his second glass. Thranduil could feel himself starting to react to the alcohol, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Is this date number one?" Thranduil asked, Bard smiled and shrugged, he finished his glass of wine and waited a few minutes before pouring yet another glass. "Hey, want to go watch shitty reality shows?" Bard nodded, he grabbed the bottle of wine and the two men got up quickly to go watch the TV. Thranduil turned it on and he changed the channel.

They were watching a show about sixteen year old girls getting their dream sweet sixteens. Thranduil furrowed his brow when a girl was throwing a hissy fit over not having the right color balloons. Bard was nursing on his wine when Thranduil looked at him. He felt his phone buzz, he looked down and saw that he got a snapchat. He forgot he had one. Thranduil put his phone up and took a picture of Bard watching the show, he typed out a caption. when he's really invested in reality tv shows and he added it to his story and sent it to a few people. One of them being Tauriel, he got a quick reply from Tauriel. It was a video. He opened the video, it was of Tauriel giggling and Sigrid looking horrified in the background. Bard looked over Thranduil's shoulder, he snatched his phone and decided to respond back.

Bard stuck his tongue out and made a stupid face, he sent it to Tauriel. The four of them snapchatted for a while, and as the time went on, Thranduil and Bard became even drunker. At one point, there was a drunk snapchat of a very drunk Bard trying to make himself into a burrito by rolling on the ground in a blanket. 

Thranduil decided that it would be a good idea to text Legolas

_hey leglES gues wat_

_legolas do you own condoms_

_legolas i need ur help_

_legolas_

_legolas_

_why aren't you responding????_

_helloooooooooo_

_LEGOL_

_i swear to god yong man_

_i jut want you to know that if you ever do decide to have sex, that you make sure it's protected ok son?_

_oh god please don't have sex, if you do, you could get pregnant and die_

_wait you're not a girl so you can't get pregnant?? but you could still die!!!!_

The last thing that Thranduil remembers is being put to bed and laying next to Bard who was giggling, he heared whispering but his eyes were heavy and they closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made up a last name for gloin and gimli because why not ok.


	15. Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli find a cat, Thorin grows attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally gollum was going to be a sphynx but then i did a little research and i guess sphynx cats aren't really known to be cuddly and i wanted a cuddly cat for them. i hope you enjoy though!! also, gollum will be very much possesive over something ;D

Thorin was sitting as his desk when Fíli and Kíli came barging into his office, Thorin slowly looked up from his paper work and looked at the two boys in front of him. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the cat that they were holding.

"What the hell is that?" Thorin asked, taking his reading glasses off. Kíli stroked the cat before replying.

"It's a Siamese cat! Someone had thrown him in the dumpster. We named him Gollum!" Thorin sighed, of course they had named the cat.

"Your mother is never going to let you keep him." Thorin said, he stood up and gave the cat a curious look. "It's kinda cute?" 

Fíli raised an eyebrow, he smiled and took Gollum from Kíli's arms. The cat mewed before gently digging it's claws into Fíli's arm. 

"We already talked to mother, she said yes!" Fíli retorted. Thorin rolled his eyes, he had forgotten that Dís had a soft spot for animals. 

"Fine, just keep him out of my office. Understand?" Fíli and Kíli nodded. 

Gollum jumped out of Fíli's arms and jumped on top of Thorin's desk. Thorin grunted and tried to gently push the cat off, but he wouldn't budge. Thorin gave up, he sighed and looked at the cat. Gollum jumped off the desk and into Thorin's lap. The cat was purring and rubbing his head against Thorin's chest. Thorin couldn't help but smile softly at the animal in front of him. He looked up to see Kíli taking a picture of him and Gollum. 

"Look Kee, somebody actually likes uncle!" Fíli said jokingly 

"His boyfriend likes him!" Kíli said in response, this earned Kíli a hit to the head. Kíli picked the hacky sack that Thorin had thrown at him up off the ground. "Hey, can I keep this?" 

Thorin rolled his eyes and shooed them out of the room, they left but Fíli popped his head back in.

"Hey, can we have our cat back?" Fíli asked, Thorin looked at him and shook his head. He softly wrapped his arms around Gollum. Fíli just smiled and left.

Thorin smiled down at the little cat in front of him, the cat was still purring and asleep in his lap. Thorin Oakenshield had a little piece of his heart stolen by a cat.


	16. High School Squad: 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fíli and sigrid are cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!!  
> fee & sig finally get together

Sigrid was sitting at the lunch table, she was by herself. No one else had arrived yet, she was twiddling her thumbs when someone sat next to her. Sigrid turned her head to see that it was Fíli who had sat down next to her. 

"Hey, Sig." Fíli smiled, Sigrid blushed and nodded her head. Shortly after Fíli had sat down, the rest of their group had filed in. Kíli walking next to Tauriel, Legolas walking and talking to Bain. Legolas had the biggest smile on his face. "What has you so happy?"

Legolas looked at Fíli and bit his lip, everyone looked at him eagerly.

"Gimli officially asked me to be his boyfriend." Legolas was going to need to have his smile surgically removed. "He asked me in the cutest way, too!" Legolas pulled out his phone and showed everyone the picture that he had taken of Gimli holding an open box of a heart shaped pizza with "Be my boyfriend?" on the inside. Everyone 'aww'd'.

"Of course he asked you with pizza, that's your favorite food!" Bain said, Legolas punched him in the arm, Legolas was ridiculously happy and nothing could ruin it. 

While everyone was discussing their plans for the weekend, Fíli and Sigrid were both quiet. They stared at each other, Sigrid excused herself. Tauriel looked at Fíli.

"Time for our plan." Tauriel smiled and pulled Sigrid's phone out of her backpack, she entered Sigrid's password and then slid the phone to Fíli who had changed his name in her and then locked it. He slid the phone back to Tauriel who placed it on her lap and waited for Sigrid to to return. Sigrid came back and sat down, Tauriel handed her the phone, Sigrid furrowed her brow.

"When did you take my phone?" Sigrid asked

"English class" Sigrid made an 'o' with her mouth before turning to talk to Bain. 

Fíli pulled out his phone and pretended to mess around with it before he spoke up. 

"I need to make a quick call, I hope you all don't mind." Everyone looked at Sigrid who was oblivious, Fíli had clicked on Sigrid's number and waited for her to look at her phone.

Sigrid looked down and raised an eyebrow when she realized that he was calling her but then she covered her mouth when she saw Fíli's new name. 

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Sigrid looked at him and she looked like she was about to cry, she nodded and Fíli had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes!" Sigrid exclaimed, Fíli leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sigrid blushed. "wait, were you all in on this?" 

Everyone looked at Tauriel, who began to explain how it all went down.

 

_"Durin!" Fíli turned around and saw Tauriel walking towards him, he had his hands in his jean pockets._

_"Tauriel, what can I do for you?" He asked, Tauriel smiled at him._

_"You like Sigrid, right?" Fíli nodded and Tauriel's smile turned to a grin. "Good, because she likes you, too. You should ask her out. I have a cute way that I found online." Tauriel began to explain to him the way. "I took her phone during English, and knowing Peredhel, he'll let you out early which means you'll be the first one, besides Sigrid to the lunch room. I know she'll leave, so I'll hand you her phone and you'll do exactly what we talked about, okay?"_

_Fíli nodded and Tauriel tapped him on the nose before walking away. Fíli smiled softly before turning back down the way he was heading, he couldn't wait for lunch time._

Sigrid rolled her eyes but then smiled at Fíli who had taken her hand into his. The two looked at each other with much love.


	17. Arwen and Aragorn: 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aragorn and eldarion have a father/son moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

"Hey, Ar. How dead set are you on the names we picked out for the baby?" Aragorn asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the nursery. 

Arwen stopped folding the onesie she was holding and looked at her husband. 

"No" Was all she said, Aragorn rolled his eyes before sighing. Aragorn went downstairs and watched Eldarion has he played with his blocks. Eldarion looked at his and smiled wide.

"Hi daddy!" Eldarion crawled onto Aragorn's lap and Aragorn smiled and hugged him.

"Hey bud." 

Eldarion leaned his head against Aragorn's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Aragorn ran his hand through his sons' waves. Aragorn smiled happily. 

"Never grow up, E. Never grow up.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a chapter based around tilda that'll be posted next!


	18. Bard and Tilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard and tilda have a father/daughter day, tilda asks about her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so their mom died of a brain hemmorage (not mentioned) and what also isn't mentioned is that she was cremated and that her ashes were scattered in the lake. 
> 
> also a mention of laketown! :)
> 
> in the next barduil chapter, we'll get a look back at bard and thranduil's childhood.

Tilda sat in the backseat of Bard's car, she was looking out the window and was watching every little thing. Bard looked in the rearview mirror at his youngest child and smiled. He loved Tilda and he wanted nothing more than to protect her from everything. Bard turned his attention back towards the road. He had decided to spend the day with her since Sigrid was out with her **boyfriend** and Bain was with Legolas and Gimli. 

Bard was taking her to the spot where he and his late wife used to go when they were teenagers, he had packed a picnic for them to enjoy while they were there. As the drive dragged on, Tilda began to hum. It was the song that her mother used to hum to her at night. Bard began to reminisce about all the time that he had spent with his beloved Margot. 

They had arrived to the location and both Tilda and Bard got out of the car. Bard felt many emotions run through him, he had brought Tilda to the old dock on the lake that led to what used to be Laketown, a small town outside of their home. Bard got the picnic basket out of the backseat, Tilda was waiting for him at the front of the car. They walked together down to the dock. 

They sat down and talked for a little bit to waste time before eating since neither of them were super hungry at that moment. Tilda turned to Bard.

"Da, can you tell me again what Mommy was like?" Tilda asked, Bard looked at his daughter and smiled gently. Every time he looked at Tilda and Sigrid, he saw Margot. 

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on, she was caring, and very optimistic. She had a big heart." Tilda smiled, she looked down then back up at Bard. Tilda crawled over to him and leaned against him.

"Do you think that if she were still alive, she would get along with Thranduil?" That question had taken Bard by surprise, he found himself not able to reply. There was a lump in his throat, he envisioned Margot and Thranduil as friends. He looked to see Tilda looking up at him curiously.

"I think she would've loved him." Bard replied to his daughter. Tilda shifted so she was sitting across from her dad.

"Are you going to marry Thranduil one day? If you are, you should tell him to put flowers in his hair l, he would look really pretty with red flowers." Bard couldn't help but smile, the little girl in front of him was so innocent and pure. 

Bard opened his arms, letting Tilda know to come in for a hug. 

"Maybe one day, Til. Maybe one day...but for now, he and I need to get through fifty dates. Remember? I also still need to properly ask him out..." Tilda giggled and nodded, she reached into the picnic basket and grabbed the two sandwiches, she handed one to Bard. Bard graciously took it. 

Bard and Tilda ate in silence, the occasional goofy smile from Tilda. After they had finished eating, Bard looked at his daughter and frowned.

"Hey Til. I just want you to know that there's going to be things in this world that I can't protect you from and it's going to kill me not being able to do so..."

"Is that what happened to Mommy? You weren't able to protect her?" Tilda asked innocently, Bard nodded and let tears flow down his face. Tilda quickly got up and hugged her father.

"Please stay as innocent as long as you can..." Bard whispered sadly into Tilda's ear. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his kids. They were his whole world now. 

Tilda and Bard hugged for 20 minutes before Bard finally let go. The two smiled at each other.

"Mommy would be so proud of you, Da." Tilda said

Bard was so lucky to have her as his daughter. He gently reached out and ran his hand down her face.

"She would be so proud of you, as well, baby. You, Sig, and Bain. She loved you very much." Bard realized that it was starting to get dark, so he got up and put his hand out for Tilda to take. "C'mon darling, let's go." Tilda took his hand and they walked to the car.

Before he got in the car, Bard turned around and looked at the lake that was sparkling and had the sunset's reflection. 

"I'll see you soon, Margot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys want more tilda based chapters?


	19. Highschool Squad/Bilbo and Thorin-ish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frodo finds bilbo & thorin in a compromising position and ends up hanging out with fili and kili. dis is traumatized and jokes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this idea for a little while, a new legolas & gimli will be up soon as well as celeborn and galadriel!
> 
> the hobbits have gotten 0 love so more hobbit based chapters will be up soon :^)

**frodo**  
_fili_  
kili

**yOUR UNCLE AND MY UNCLE ARE HAVING SEX ON THE COUCH IN MY LIVING ROOM. I NEED BLEACH HELP ME!!111!!!!**

Fíli and Kíli had looked down at their phones, they both received a text from Frodo. Their eyes widened, Fíli shuddered and Kíli made a gagging sound.

_oh god i'm so sorry. come over???_

fUCK i'm not gonna be able to look thorin in the eye anymore!!!

**i'm traumatized you guys!!!**

_legit tho come over, we have pizza, other snacky foods and are having a movie marathon. we also have bleach so you can bleach your eyes!_

 

Fíli and Kíli let their mom know that Frodo was coming over, they debated on whether they should tell her about Thorin and Frodo but decided not to. Frodo arrived 15 minutes after Fíli sent the last text and the three boys all hung out together. They were laughing and joking about school when Thorin walked in with Bilbo at his side. The two older men were in the middle of a conversation when they stopped and saw the boys. Bilbo looked genuinely surprised when he saw Frodo.

"Frodo! Hi, what're you doing here? Why didn't you text me?" Bilbo asked, his arm looped with Thorin's.

"You were a little busy..." Frodo replied, he tried not to look Bilbo in the eye.

At this point, Dís had come into the living room to greet her brother and Bilbo. Thorin raised an eyebrow at Fíli and Kíli. Dís crossed her arms and looked at Thorin.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to be late coming home?"

"I was busy?" Dís raised an eyebrow at her brother, she looked at the three teenage boys and knew they were hiding something. 

"Busy doing what?" Dís asked him

"Bilbo" Kíli said in a joking tone, both Thorin and Bilbo looked at him with wide eyed expressions. 

"W- no, I- No!!" Bilbo was sputtering and Dís looked traumatized. 

Dís rolled her eyes and looked around the room before looking at Kíli.

"Okay, I did not need to know that, thank you very much." Dís left the five men to themselves, as she was leaving the room, she could be heard talking to herself. "Too much testosterone in this damn house right now." 

Bilbo and Thorin glared at the boys

"How did you know about that?" Thorin growled, Frodo went wide eyed.

"I-I caught you but then rushed out before I could say anything! I need to bleach my eyes, thank you very much." Frodo sputtered

"I'm going to bed" was all Thorin could say, he took Bilbo's hand and they went upstairs. Dís called after them.

"Don't be too loud! Some of us have to work tomorrow!" 

The teenagers groaned and Dís rolled her eyes, Thorin called back down the stairs.

"Shut up, Dís! We don't have any condoms so it won't be happening here."

"Thorin!" Bilbo was heard then some light cursing

The teenagers all decided to get up to go see Tauriel and Sigrid, gathering Merry, Sam, and Pippin on the way.


	20. Fellowship: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fellowship is formed (and good times are had), an old 'friend' is back for legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: homophobic slurs (at the end)
> 
> i made up the whole laketown history (and house history!), obviously and bard may or may not mention it in future chapters.  
> my heart broke as i wrote the end of this chapter.  
> 

**WARNING** homophobic slur use at the end

Thranduil hugged his son after Legolas finished putting his bags in the back of his car, Gimli was awkwardly standing at the one side and Thranduil was glaring at the older man. 

"Behave you two, and remember to call me! Also, don't forget cousin Feren on the way back!" Thranduil said, Legolas nodded and rolled his eyes. 

Legolas and Gimli got in the car and drove off, Tauriel came out of the house and Haldír at her heels. Haldír looked at Tauriel who gave him a brief scratch behind his ear. Tauriel crossed her arms and looked at Thranduil. 

"Why does he get to go on mini vacations with his boyfriend?" Tauriel asked, anger evident in her words.

"Because Gloin Durinfolk is a slightly more tolerable man than Thorin Oakenshield." Thranduil turned around and walked back in the house, Tauriel rolled her eyes and followed her father.

 

Frodo looked down at his phone and saw that he had a text from Legolas

_Hey Frodo! Gimli and I were heading to Laketown for the weekend, do you, Sam, Merry and Pippin wanna join us? :)_

Frodo was shocked that Legolas even texted him, he got up and went into the living room where Bilbo was cuddling with Thorin.

"Bilbo, I have a question." Bilbo turned his attention from the movie that he was watching to Frodo, an eyebrow raised. "Can the guys and I go on a weekend trip with Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli?" Thorin gritted his teeth at Legolas' name but stopped when he heard Gimli, he looked towards Frodo.

"I suppose. Are you guys riding with them or will I have to let you borrow the other car?" 

"I'm not sure" Frodo said, he sauntered off and replied to Legolas. 

After he had gotten all the details, Bilbo agreed after he found out that Boromir and Aragorn were also going. He felt better with two adults on the trip. 

 

The boys quickly packed and all rushed out of the house to the car, Gimli had texted Frodo saying that they were already an hour and a half away from Laketown. Frodo texted back saying that they would see them in a few hours. Frodo let Sam drive for the first hour then he would take over, he didn't trust Merry or Pippin behind the wheel. Sam and Frodo would talk every once and while but Sam kept his attention on the road. Merry and Pippin were laughing loudly and reaching into the front to raise the volume of the radio. 

"I needa pee!" Merry exclaimed, Sam groaned.

"Are you kidding me? You peed before you left the house! That was half an hour ago!" Sam exclaimed, Merry rolled his eyes. 

"I guess I can wait!" Merry sighed, Sam kept on driving.

 

 

Aragorn and Borormir had pulled into the driveway of the house that Legolas had rented for the weekend. They got their stuff out of the back of the car. They walked in the house.

"Gimli?" Aragorn called out, Legolas poked his head out of a doorway.

"Hi!" Legolas said happily, after he spoke, he fell to the ground and Gimli poked his head out from the same doorway.

"Aragorn! Boromir!" Aragorn and Boromir looked at each and other laughed. They walked in the room where Legolas and Gimli were. Legolas was off the ground and texting someone, and Gimli was drinking a beer. 

"How the hell did you guys find this place? It's freaking amazing!" Aragorn exclaimed with a giant smile.

"A family member owns it! It's one of 35 rental houses that he owns in and around the Laketown area. He also owns like 12 just outside of what used to be Dale, 10 in the Mirkwood area and like 6 in the Rivendell region." Legolas said not looking up from his phone, the young blonde was texting his cousin, going over plans for the following day. 

Everyone just stared at him, they stared until he looked up and saw everyone just looking at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"My family is quite wealthy. My father doesn't like flaunting it, though. He says it's not good for ones character to be a rich dick who flaunts money." Legolas just shrugged and slid his phone into his back pocket, Gimli decided to show Aragorn and Borormir to their respective rooms. As soon as the three disappeared up the stairs, there was the sound of car doors being shut and excited chatter, Legolas smiled and walked onto the deck. He opened his arms.

"Welcome to our house for the weekend! Glad you guys could join us." Legolas said, Frodo and Sam smiled at Legolas while Merry and Pippin examined the lake that was off to the side. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli all came out onto the front deck to welcome the four other teenagers. The three older men exchanged looks and smiled. "Come on in! I'll show you guys where you'll be staying, Gim, can you start the grill?" Gimli nodded and motioned for Boromir and Aragorn to follow him onto the back patio.

 

Legolas was telling the four other teenagers about the history of the house as they walked up the stairs, and how it was built fifteen years after the tragic fire of Laketown.

"The fire started on the outskirts of the town, then it spread. Not many survived, but Bard Bowman actually is one of the last remaining survivors! I learned all that I know about Laketown from him. I love it here, I'm trying to get Ada to bring him and his kids here. I think they would love it, but Ada says that it might bring back mixed memories for Bard. Anyway, more about the house, as I said it was built 15 years after the fire by a man named Percy. Like Bard, Percy was one of the few survivors, he passed away a few years ago due to cancer and that's when my uncle bought this place. "

"So Bard is from Laketown?" Sam asked, actually interested in the history, Legolas nodded and opened an oak door to a room that was furnished with two sets of bunk beds and two wooden dressers.

"He doesn't look that old!" Pippin exclaimed, as they all continued to follow Legolas into the room.

Legolas let out a small chuckle and shook his head "He's only 44? I think. The fire happened about 30 years ago, so he was 14, about to turn 15 when the fire happened. He was telling my dad about it." Legolas stopped in the middle of the room, he turned and stared at everyone.

"I used to stay in this room when I was like 10, with my cousins. Anyway, enjoy! Gimli should hopefully be starting to cook the food, so come on down when you're ready. Oh, and if you guys needs to shower, there's one right through that white door. I'll see you guys in a bit." Legolas smiled and walked out of the room and let them get settled.

Sam and Frodo looked at each other then Merry and Pippin, they unpacked and sat on the bottom beds for a few minutes.

"I remember reading about the Laketown fire in English class, it's really unfortunate about what happened!" Pippin said, actually being serious for once.

"It really is, I heard that only a handful of Laketown survivors actually lived while crossing the icy lake onto the land on the other side. I wonder if Bard would tell us any stories about it." Merry said, his eyes widended with wonder. They shrugged and decided to head downstairs.

 

In the back, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli were all talking. All 3 men sipping on beer, there were pine trees surrounding the area. 

"It's so nice here, so peaceful." Boromir said, Aragorn and Gimli nodded in agreement. Aragorn sighed and took another sip of his beer.

"Arwen would love it here, it would remind her of Rivendell." Aragorn said gently staring at the lake that was behind the house, Gimli flipped the burgers and the two veggie burgers for Legolas.

"Oh yeah, she's from Rivendell. I totally forgot that you had mentioned that when we first met, how far along is she by the way?" Boromir and Gimli looked at Aragorn who was deep in thought.

"7 months" Aragorn replied, everyone nodded and went back to standing in silence.

Legolas was in the kitchen preparing a salad and checking on the french fries when Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all came downstairs. They engaged in conversation with Legolas just as Gimli and the two other men came inside, Gimli had a plate with all the food on it. Legolas smiled as Gimli put the plate down, he pulled the french fries out of the oven, put them on a plate and put them in the middle of the table. Everyone got whatever food and drink that they wanted and they all sat down at the table. The table was silent as they ate, Legolas looking at everyone.

"So, how is the food?" Everyone nodded and Legolas smiled softly while picking at his salad, he felt his phone buzz. He looked down and read the text.

 _I heard you're back at Percy's place, you better watch yourself, Greenleaf. This time you won't have your daddy to protect you._

Legolas frowned as he read the text - his chest felt like it was starting to close up on him, he tapped his leg before looking up at everyone.

"Would you guys want to do a fire tonight? I just remembered that there's a firepit just a little ways a way in the woods." Legolas asked, everyone seemed to get excited over the idea. "Great! I think there's some stuff left over from last summer when I came here with my Dad." Legolas gathered his plate and put it in the sink before he went to go check to see if they still had the stuff. He was relieved when they did, but he remembered the text. He inhaled and then exhaled before he took his phone out and texted Tauriel.

**Tau, I know you're mad at me and I would be too, but I really need your help. The one who shall not be named is probably going to come after me again. Please, can you be here by tomorrow morning? Preferably with Fili and Kili. Please, please. I'm not going to tell the guys, I don't want to ruin their weekend.**

Legolas slid his phone back in his pocket, he thought that part of his life was over. He took a deep breath before returning back to his friends, he smiled fakely and sat down. 

"We'll head out for the fire when it gets darker." Legolas said, his voice was starting to break and everyone noticed but said nothing. Gimli gave Legolas a concerned look before smiling and taking everyone's plates and putting them in the dishwasher. 

An hour had gone by and everyone bundled up to head into the woods, bug spray was applied and hoods were thrown up as they ventured to the fire pit. Boromir was carrying a cooler full of beer and wine, Sam was in charge of the s'mores supplies, Legolas was carrying blankets, and Frodo was carrying the bottle opener that had a gold ring attached to it, they dubbed Frodo 'the ringbearer'. They made it to the fire pit and had put Aragorn in charge of starting the fire, Aragorn started the fire and they all sat on the logs that were strategically placed by the fire. Aragorn and Boromir shared a log with Merry and Pippin while Frodo and Sam shared one with Legolas and Gimli. Legolas had draped a blanket over his and Gimli's shoulders.

After one too many beers (and wine for Legolas), everyone was giggling and happy, even Legolas had forgotten the text that was sent to him. Aragorn was laughing at something that Boromir had said, Sam was nursing on his beer when Merry and Pippin had gotten up and started dancing wildly. Everyone began clapping as the two had their arms linked and were swinging each other around. Boromir looked at his friends and smiled.

"Y-y'know, we need a squad name....we should call our....sleves the Fellowship." Boromir drunkly said, Aragorn threw his arm around Boromir and nodded happily.

"That's a great idea! We should name the fire pit, Mordor!" Aragorn slurred, Legolas smiled at the drunken states his friends were in. 

"What is our goal as the fellowship?"

"To bring the ring to Mordor!" Gimli shouted, Sam and Frodo laughed, everyone began shouting random things and that's when Frodo stood up.

"I..I'll do it! I'll take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo fell over but Sam caught him and put him down, Frodo gave him a thankful look.

"You idiots! We're already at Mordor, so the ring is already here! Be-sides, one simply does not walk to Mordor."

"Shut up Boromir" Aragorn nudged Boromir, Boromir had a smug grin on his face before he took the final swig of his beer.

Everyone calmed down and they all sat around the dying fire, Legolas inhaled the air and smiled. He stood up and stretched.

"We should probably head back now, children." Legolas joked, everyone began yawning and they all stood up. They put the fire out and gathered their garbage, they all had some sway in their walk, Merry and Pippin were falling over their own feet.

The **fellowship** all went to their respective rooms and slept, Legolas and Aragorn were the first ones up in the morning. Both were extremely hung over, they took their coffee outside on the front deck. When they arrived on the deck, they stopped in the tracks. Aragorn looked at Legolas who looked like he was about to cry. _Faggot_ was written in yellow spraypaint on the front lawn.

"Legolas..." Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and Legolas just let the tears flow, Aragorn took both of their cups and placed them on the ground before he engulfed Legolas in a long hug. "I won't tell anyone about this, I promise." Aragorn whispered soothingly to the teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think 'the one who shall not be named' is? also, do you think tauriel will show up??


	21. Fellowship: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel, Durin boys, and Bard make it to Laketown. Legolas explains who the one who shall not be named is, Bard has flashbacks to the fire. The group realizes that they're basically going to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to explain a quick thing about Tauriel's age, she's currently 16 and a junior. Thranduil put her in school a year early due to her birthday being before a cut-off date for registering your kids for school or whatever it is. It's what my parents did for me. Haha. Legolas is 18. So Tauriel was about 12-13 at the event of Legolas dating said person and Legolas was about 14-15. Also, I just used an elf name generator for Legolas & Tauriel's mom.

Bard had kept true to his word, he picked up Tauriel and the Durin boys; they all hopped into his car and began their journey to Laketown. The ride was silent and no one dared to speak, Bard looked at Tauriel and cleared his throat.

"So, who is this one they call _the one who shall not be named_?" Bard asked, his curiousty at an all time high. Fili and Kili seemed interested as well, as they both turned their attention towards Tauriel. Tauriel played with the end of her hand before replying to Bard's question.

"Someone that Legolas used to see a long time ago, he um, he was abusive towards him towards the end of their relationship and he began threatening to kill Legolas. He actually did try, and that's when we moved to Twinbrook, to avoid him. Ada warned Legolas that if he did go back to Laketown, that his ex would find out and start threatening him again. Ada was reluctant to let Legolas go without him, his ex wouldn't dare touch Legolas with Thran there. Thran has a bit of a reputation around Laketown, not a good one. That's another reason why we left." Bard furrowed his brow, he grew more curious about the reputation that Thranduil had around his old stomping grounds.

"Thranduil never mentioned you guys living in Laketown..." Bard said softly, Tauriel nodded before slinking down in her seat a bit.

"It was many, many years after the fire and after our mum died, we actually just moved to Twinbrook, three and a half years ago? I do believe." 

The rest of the car ride was silent, as they were making their way to rental house, Bard looked out at the lake. Some of Laketown's charred remains still laid in the water, his heart sank and immediately his mind went back to the fatal night.

\----------------------------------------------------

_"Be careful, Bard! It's icy out there." Bard's mother leaned down and gave her son a small kiss on his cheek. The teenager pushed his mother away while rolling his eyes, he went running out the door and started heading towards his spot on top of their home. He climbed the ladder and climbed on top of the roof, he was struggling to keep himself up but he managed. Bard smiled, he was at his happy place._

_The teenage boy looked out at the lake, he looked towards the mountains and smiled, he loved coming onto the roof and watching the sunset. The boy's smile disappeared when he saw smoke coming from one of the far docks, he squinted his eyes and then saw the blazing fire. Bard climbed his way down off the roof and rushed to head back to his home, people were screaming. Bard spun around and realized that the fire had quickly spread, his eyes widened and he began to panic. Bard quickly sprinted towards the house, but before he could reach it, his home went up into flames. Bard let out an agonizing scream, the door to his home swung open and his parents came rushing out._

_"Ma, Da!" Bard called out, his father spun around and looked at his son, his parents started heading towards him and Bard went rushing to them, but as soon as they went to reunite, a whole bunch of people came rushing out of their homes. Bard got lost in the frenzy of panicking people, Bard's heart was beating the fastest it ever had. He just wanted to find his parents, but the large amount of people made it hard. He heard his name be called and as he started calling back to his mother, someone had slipped and started to use him as a way to keep themselves up but the person ended up pulling them both into the icy lake. Bard was panicking and the other person had let go, they had gone far down but not far enough down that Bard wasn't able to hold his breath long enough for him to not be able to swim back to the top._

_The boy had reached the surface and he took a deep breath, the once standing wooden pathway was now engulfed in flames and people were jumping in the lake. He needed to get out of the lake and now, but there was nowhere for him to go. His whole town was burning, and he would burn with it. Bard was about to freeze to death, but at that time, it sounded better than burning to death. Bard turned his attention towards the other side of the lake, he had swam across it before in a matter of half an hour. He needed to do it one last time._

_He dragged himself onto the dry land, his whole body began to shut down. The boy was slowly losing his life, his breathing became labored and his body tempature began to drop. As he was about to shut his eyes, someone picked him up and wrapped a few blankets around him, they poured hot water over him and placed him in the back of a horse drawn carriage._

_From that day on, Bard would never forget the man named Oropher._

\----------------------------------------------------

 

"Come on, kids. We should get to Percy's." The three teenagers nodded and they all piled back into Bard's car, they made their way to the house that the other group was staying. Once they arrived, Tauriel barely waited for the car to stop when she jumped out and ran into the house. Tauriel ran into the living room and saw Legolas sitting with Gimli, Legolas lit up when he saw his younger sister. Legolas jumped up, he wrapped his arms around Tauriel.

"Only Aragorn knows..." Legolas whispered into Tauriel's ear, Tauriel frowned and looked towards the older man who was staring at the younger duo. Bard and the Durins walked into the living room, Legolas smiled softly at Bard and ran over to him. He hugged Bard tightly, he was shocked by the show of affection from the young blonde. "I'm so thankful that you're also here, Bard. I'm sure that my dad told you everything." He whispered loud enough for Bard to hear, Bard nodded gently and Legolas pulled away.

Legolas and Bard saw Fili and Kili interacting with Gimli and Boromir, they all had solemn looks on their faces. Legolas pulled Bard into the hallway. 

"Aragorn managed to cover up the spraypraint, but I took a picture of what they did." Legolas pulled out his phone and showed Bard, Bard frowned and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I know it's not bad, but that's just the beginning of what he'll do until I leave, if I even get the chance to leave. I need you guys to help me. Please, get me out of here. He always has people watching." 

"Who is this guy exactly? I know he's an ex boyfriend or something..but..Legs." Bard whispered, Legolas grabbed Bard's arm and pulled him back into the living room. Legolas took a deep sigh and looked at his friends and Tauriel.

"A few years ago, I used to date a guy named Lurtz. It was great, the beginning of the relationship had all the usual honeymoon phase stuff. We were happy, I wanted to marry him at one point. One day, that all changed. He came over when my dad wasn't home and started beating me. Tauriel happened to see and ran down to the neighbors who called the police and the police called Ada. Ada came rushing home from wherever he was and pulled Lurtz off of me, he threw Lurtz to the ground and I swear, if the police hadn't arrived when they had, Ada would've killed Lurtz. That's how Ada got his bad reputation around town, people were afraid of him. Lurtz was in jail for a little bit and Ada got off easy with community service. Lurtz began to send people who would threaten me, and the day he got out was the worst day of my life. I was walking home from school and Lurtz and his goons pulled me into a car and put tape over my mouth and dragged me by my hair into the woods. Lurtz, he was pissed and he let all of his anger out on me. All I remember was that there was a gun and I was shot in the stomach and the shoulder. They then threw me into the lake, I was found by two hikers. They brought me to the hospital, and the on call Doctor, he knew Ada. He called him and Ada was furious and heartbroken. I remember Thranduil rushing into the hospital room with Tauriel trailing after him but that's not that important... after I recovered, we moved to Twinbrook. I thought that Lurtz was put away, but I guess not." 

With the last word, Legolas broke down sobbing and Gimli rushed up to hug his boyfriend. Everyone was silent, nobody dared to say a word. Tauriel had tears running down her face, she remembered seeing her brother on what she thought would be his death bed. She would never forget that call, she was with Thranduil when it happened.

\----------------------------------------------------

_Tauriel and Thranduil were walking in the park when Thranduil's phone would not stop ringing, he sighed as they were trying to enjoy a day together. Finally, Thranduil picked up. Tauriel watched as her father's annoyed look turned to a heartbroken look, he dropped his phone and tears began streaming down his face._

_"Ada, what's wrong?" Tauriel asked, Thranduil picked up his phone and mumbled a sad 'thank you' to whoever was on the other end. Thranduil grabbed Tauriel's arm and they rushed to the car, once they were both in, Thranduil began driving like a mad man to the hospital. They had arrived in record time, and Thranduil rushed into the emergency area with Tauriel running after him. "Ada! Wait!" Thranduil nearly crashed into the reception desk._

_"Where's Legolas Greenleaf? My son, he was brought in, he was shot. Where is he!?" Thranduil asked franctically, Tauriel felt her heart sink. She had never seen her father in such a frenzy, there were footsteps approaching them from behind. Tauriel turned around and saw Galion, a friend of Thranduil's._

_"Thranduil.." Thranduil spun around and nearly tackled Galion. "Legolas is stable, if the couple that had found him were any later with finding him and bringing him in, he would be dead. C'mon, you guys can come see him. He's awake, groggy, but awake." Galion led them to Legolas' room, Legolas was staring out the window when they arrived. Thranduil rushed over to his son and Legolas was caught by surprise._

_"Ada..." Legolas' voice was broken, tears began streaming down his face. Thranduil was ugly crying at this point, he was hugging his son. "I'm sorry, Ada. I'm sorry."_

_Thranduil shushed Legolas and just held him, Tauriel appeared at the end of Legolas' bed, Thranduil reluctantly let go and Tauriel waved shyly at her brother. Legolas smiled gently at his sister, Legolas patted a spot next to him and Tauriel crawled up and laid next to him._

_"Are you okay?" Tauriel asked, Legolas nodded and Thranduil stared at his kids. Tauriel was only 13 and Legolas was 15, and both had already experienced loss of innocence. Thranduil sat in a chair in the corner and watched as both of his children drifted off to sleep._

_"I'm watching over them, Iesdis. I promise. I love you..." Thranduil whispered before he drifted off himself._

\----------------------------------------------------

"Lurtz knows I'm back here, he's going to come after me again. We all need to leave, there's no saying what he'll do to all of us. He's relentless, and has a lot of pent up anger towards me. He's scared of Thranduil and won't even try anything with Thranduil near but since he knows Thranduil isn't here, he's going to come full force." Legolas said, his voice cracking. Boromir stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'd like to see that fucker try to come after you, you have us, Legolas. He's not going to lay a finger on you, I promise." Boromir said, everyone nodded and Legolas smiled softly at his friends. Everyone all stood up and engulfed Legolas in a group hug. 

"Hey, Legs, Ada still has his old bow upstairs, right?" Legolas turned to Tauriel and nodded, Tauriel grinned and ran upstairs in search of the bow. 

"So, what do we do?" Kili asked, Aragorn and Bard turning towards him and then look back at Legolas curiously. Legolas shrugged. 

"There's going to be some form of fight, I can guarantee it." Bard clenched his jaw and looked at the other two older men. Aragorn was talking to Boromir who looked very serious and concerned at the same time. 

Sam had wandered into the kitchen and came back with a frying pan, everyone looked at Sam with a curious expression. Sam just smiled at them and shrugged. 

"These things come in handy during a fight." Legolas smiled at Sam who sat down with the frying pan, Tauriel came bounding down the stairs with a giant bag. She threw the bag on the ground. 

"There's four bows, Legolas, you take on, Bard, I know you're pretty hand with one. Kili, you too. I'll take one as well. Boromir and Aragorn, there should be swords in a hidden cupboard in the kitchen. It's right by the stove, Gimli, there's a fire ax somewhere that you can use. Fili, there's a pair of daggers somewhere, I know you're pretty skilled with those. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, go get more frying pans. I know it's not much, but I really don't trust you guys with swords. Frodo, maybe, but you two...not at all." Tauriel explained, everyone just blinked at young red head. She raised an eyebrow and everyone disbanded, Bard was handed one of the bows. Bard thanked Kili who nodded and examined his bow, Bard took a deep breath. 

Bard looked around the room and realized that they were basically going to war, he sent a quick text to Sigrid.

_Make sure Tilda is in bed by 8:30, 9:00 if she does her homework right before dinner, there should be a frozen lasagna somewhere in the downstairs freezer. I'll hopefully be home tomorrow night. Ask Eowyn to bring you to school in the morning, I love you, Sig._

Fili watched Bard send the text, Fili felt a pang of guilt run through him. Neither Bard or Fili told Sigrid where they were going, and now Fili wasn't sure if they would return home. Fili sighed and weakly smiled when Kili began talking to him. Legolas was anxiously looking out the window. 

"So why the hell do you guys have swords in this place?" Aragorn asked as he sat down on the couch, Boromir was leaning against the doorframe.

"Percy had placed them in here, I remember helping him build this place." Bard explained, Aragorn looked at Bard with a curious expression.

"You're from here, I take it." Bard nodded, and sat down on one of the other couches.

"I survived the fire, I was saved as I was about to freeze to death after crossing the lake and I was brought to Percy who raised me and took care of me. We built many of these houses together. It was a protection thing, the swords. There were people who would try to loot the houses, whatever they could get." 

Legolas was listening to Bard when he felt his phone buzz, he looked down and saw that he had another text from Lurtz.

_Tomorrow, Greenleaf, tomorrow._

Legolas felt his whole body go numb, Gimli looked at him with a concerned expression. Legolas weakly looked up at his friends.

"Tomorrow" 

The group all looked at each other, they knew they had to prepare for what was to come within the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3 very soon, I promise.  
> That's when the real 'fight' starts. My heart broke while writing this.


	22. Fellowship: 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war happens between Lurtz & his goons and the "Fellowship"
> 
> A tragedy happens that leaves several members of the squad, broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry.  
> i'm not the best at action/fight scenes, and so i tried my best.

Legolas was struggling to fall asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen in a mere ten hours. He looked at the clock, it was 2:08 in the morning. Gimli was fast asleep next to him, Tauriel was in the next room with Kili. Legolas knew that she was up so he sent her a text to meet him on the balcony outside his room. Legolas grabbed an old cardigan from the closet and threw it on before walking onto the balcony. He was careful as he leaned against the rail, he heard the door close behind and someone leaned against the rail beside him. He looked over and Tauriel was standing there. Tauriel had a sad look on her face as she stared at her older brother.

　

"How you holding up?" Tauriel asked, not looking away from Legolas. Legolas sighed and shrugged, he took Tauriel's hand in his and looked at the younger sibling.

　

"I could be doing better, honestly."

　

The siblings stood in silence before a loud crash was heard, they heard stirring from inside Legolas and Gimli's room. They both turned around and a loud engine could be heard.

　

"Greenleaf! You better be fucking up!" Legolas was frozen, he didn't know what to do. Gimli swung the door open and grabbed Legolas, Gimli gave Legolas a slightly reassuring look. Tauriel ran across the hall into her and Kili's room. She grabbed her bow and kicked Kili to wake him up, the younger Durin sat up quickly. She threw the other bow at him.

　

"He's here."

　

Kili shot out of bed and got dressed quickly, he threw his hair in a bun and nodded at Tauriel. Fili, the Hobbits, Boromir, Bard and Aragorn all came out of their rooms. Everybody was dressed and had their respective weapons.

　

"Greenleaf! I know you're here, a little birdy told me you have some friends with you as well."

　

Another crash was heard and the whole group could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, Bard knocked an arrow and drew the string back. Everybody watched as he anchored the string back, Lurtz and one of his goons appeared at the top of the steps. Lurtz was wearing a black leather jacket with tight jeans and work boots. He had a giant smile on his face, he saw Tauriel nod slightly from the corner of his eye. Bard let go and the arrow went flying through the air and hit the goon in the side, knocking him down the stairs. Lurtz pulled out a pistol and Aragorn went rushing towards him and dodged a bullet that was shot in attempt to slow him down, the bullet skimmed across Boromir's arm. Aragorn tackled Lurtz to the ground and the pistol was knocked out of his hand.

　

"Motherfucker!" Boromir shouted, Aragorn was punching Lurtz in the face but two more of his goons pulled him off. Legolas took a deep breath and did the same as Bard but he aimed his bow at Lurtz, before he could release the bow the sound of a window being broken filled the hallway. Everyone turned around and there were some of Lurtzs' men climbing in through the window, everyone got in stance.

　

Legolas aimed his bow at the guys coming through the window, Lurtz came up behind him and covered his mouth and wrapped his other arm around his upper body. Lurtz' goons started attacking the Fellowship, Fili swung one of the daggers at one of them while Tauriel was firing arrows. Bard had taken one of Fili's other daggers with his bow hanging on his back, he struck one of the goons in the shoulder. Legolas was being dragged down the stairs, his muffled screams not heard by anyone. Lurtz threw him on the ground in the living room. He climbed on top of the teenager and started strangling him.

　

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Legolas."

　

"Leave my brother alone, you piece of shit." Tauriel knocked an arrow and aimed at Lurtz, Lurtz turned around but was still strangling Legolas. Before Tauriel could shoot the arrow, Fili came tumbling down the stairs and knocked Tauriel down. Lurtz laughed and turned his attention back towards Legolas. He felt someone grab his hair and throw him against the wall. It was Gimli, he had his ax in hand.

　

"No one lays a fucking finger on my boyfriend and gets away with it" Gimli said angrily, he threw the ax on the ground and went charging at Lurtz. Gimli kneed Lurtz in the gut and threw him on the ground, he started stepping on Lurtz' throat. Lurtz had managed to pull a knife out of thin air, he stuck the knife in Gimli's knee. Gimli screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

　

Back upstairs, Bard was fending off two of Lurtz' goons at once, both of them coming either way at Bard. Boromir drove his sword into one of the guys' side. Bard looked at him and nodded.

"You know, I just killed a guy." Boromir said as he swung his sword at another guy and it cut deep into his neck. Boromir looked at Bard who made a disgusted face. Merry and Pippin were swinging their frying pans at whoever came towards them.

　

Tauriel and Fili both woke up and saw Lurtz punching Legolas in the face, Tauriel grabbed her bow and realized that it was broken. Fili took his dagger and handed it to her, she thanked him silently as Fili made his way back upstairs to grab Legolas' bow for her. As he came to the top of the stairs, he saw Kili be thrown out a window.

　

"KILI!!" Fili screamed out, everyone stopped and saw Fili go running at the goon that threw Kili out the window. Everybody moved out of his way, Bard threw the dagger at Fili who grabbed the handle in mid-air, the goon turned around and he and Fili both went tumbling out the window.

　

"Fili..." Bard whispered, he knocked an arrow and aimed at a goon that was heading towards Sam and Frodo. It hit the kid in the back, the kid fell to the ground. Aragorn appeared out of nowhere, he had blood covering him. There seemed to be no one else in sight, they all went downstairs and Lurtz had a dagger stuck in his arm, Tauriel was knocked out cold on the ground next to Legolas. Lurtz was standing above them both.

　

Bard knocked another arrow, he aimed at Lurtz, it hit him just above his hip. Lurtz groaned and fell to his knees. Boromir clenched his jaw as he looked at the kids. Aragorn and Boromir went downstairs and dragged Lurtz out of the cabin. Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin all came rushing downstairs as Lurtz was being dragged out.

　

"You boys okay?" Bard asked them, they nodded and Bard went down to check on the two siblings. He checked their pulse and realized that both were barely breathing. "Sam, Frodo, carry Tauriel. I'm going to carry Legolas and get them to a hospital, the nearest one is in town, about half an hour away. Merry...Pippin, text Thranduil and Sigrid." Bard gave Merry and Pippin the numbers they needed. Sam and Frodo grabbed Tauriel and started carrying her out of the cabin, Bard threw Legolas over his shoulder and ran to his car, he placed Legolas in the back of the car while the other two boys placed Tauriel in the front seat. "Go check on Fili and Kili, they fell out of a window on the back side of the house." Sam and Frodo ran towards where Fili and Kili were.

　

Bard got in the car and started driving. He looked in the rearview mirror and his heart dropped when he saw a goon appear out of nowhere and stab Boromir in the chest. Aragorn turned around, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Aragorn ran towards Boromir but another goon stabbed Boromir, Boromir tried to fight the goons as much as he could. Aragorn tackled the one and the dagger that the goon had fell out of his hand, Aragorn took it and drove it into the goon's heart. He pulled out the dagger and did the same the other one. Bard stopped the car and got out. Aragorn looked at Bard and shook his head.

　

"Go! Get the kids out of here, I'll handle Boromir and the others, go!" Bard nodded and got back in his car, he started it and started driving towards town.

　

He was going about 70, he reached the end of the driveway when his phone started ringing; it was Thranduil. Bard answered it.

　

"I'm bringing them to Laketown Medical Center."

　

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!? BARD, ARE THEY OKAY!?" Thranduil was shouting frantically "My children, Bard, are they okay!?" Before Bard could respond, someone struck his car. The car flipped over a few times and rolled into a ditch. "Bard? Hello? Bard, are you okay? Bard!? Bard..." The last thing that Bard heard was Thranduil's voice breaking and everything went black.

　

　

　

　

Bard's eyes fluttered open, Sigrid jumped up quickly. Bain looked up and tears filled his eyes.

"Da! You're awake" Sigrid said happily, her voice was hoarse and her eyes were red and puffy. "We weren't sure if you were going to wake."

　

"Legolas and Tauriel, how are they?"

　

"Both are in coma, Tauriel is said to wake up soon, Legolas...they're not sure if he's going to wake up at all."

　

Bard felt his heart break when he realized that it was Thranduil who told him the condition of his children, Tilda was with Thranduil.

　

"Da!" Tilda went running to her Dad's bedside, Tilda was crying. "Daddy, are you okay? I thought we lost you..." Bard felt tears run down his face, he ruffled his youngest child's hair. When he looked up, Thranduil was gone. Aragorn and Arwen had replaced Thranduil's spot in the room, Bard was taken back by Arwen's beauty, but also by the bruises on Aragorn's face.

　

"Aragorn."

　

"Bard."

　

"How's Boromir? Fili and Kili? Gimli? Bilbo's boys?"

　

"Fili and Kili are fine, the other four boys are with Bilbo, all are shaken up pretty bad...and Boromir? He um.." Aragorn started crying, Arwen placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Boromir died."

　

Bard was silent and looked away from everybody, he looked out the window that was in his room. There was a knock on the door and Bard heard some whispers exchanged, he turned his head and saw two people that he wasn't familiar with.

　

"Bard, this is Boromir's younger brother, Faramir, and Faramir's girlfriend, Eowyn." Aragorn made introductions before leaving with Arwen. Faramir's eyes were red and puffy like Sigrid's, Sigrid herded her brother and sister out of the room and they went into the hallway where Fili, Kili, Thorin, Bilbo, and Thranduil were all sitting.

　

"My brother died saving your friends." Faramir said, his voice was broken and there was a slight amount of anger evident in it.

　

"I know, but we all went into this knowing that there was a risk that we wouldn't come back. He died a horrible death, he was murdered. It shouldn't have happened and if I could, I would go back and stop it." Bard cried, he could see how hurt Faramir was and it broke him even more than he already was. Boromir was 24 and about to graduate from university, but now he wouldn't. Instead, he was going to be buried six feet under the ground. Faramir shook his head and left Bard's room. Eowyn had a sad look on her face.

　

"I'm sorry about what happened at Laketown. I know that if you could, you would've saved Boromir. Faramir is just angry and grieving right now. Thank you, though. For what you did in protecting Legolas. You and Aragorn, and Gimli. Gimli is really thankful, I don't know what would've happened if Gimli had lost Legolas. He's crazy about him." Eowyn left after that, Fili and Kili looked at their uncle who was glaring daggers at Thranduil. Fili decided to get up and go see Bard, Sigrid went to follow but Fili motioned for her to stay.

　

Fili walked into Bard's room and closed the door, Bard looked at the young blonde and raised an eyebrow at him.

　

"How're you feeling?" Fili asked, he sat next to Bard's bed.

　

"I'm alright, what happened to me, injury wise?" Bard asked, he never thought to ask about his own injuries.

　

"Well, from what I know, you got away from the crash pretty lucky. You have a few broken ribs, a shattered ankle and I do believe a concussion." Fili replied, the young blonde played with the hem of his shirt before turning to Bard. "Can I marry Sigrid?" Bard looked at Fili with a surprised look before remembering that Sigrid meant a lot to Fili. Fili looked at Bard with some hope in his eyes, Bard nodded.

　

"I give you my permission to marry my daughter. Just wait like two years before actually having a ceremony?" Fili smiled gently and nodded, the two sat in silence. "You really love her, huh?" Fili looked at the ground and smiled wide.

　

"She's great, she's my whole entire world."

　

Bard couldn't help but smile, his smile soon disappeared after remembering that Boromir had died and that Legolas was in coma and that Tauriel was stable but still in pretty bad shape.

　

　

Thranduil decided to get up and go see Legolas, he walked into Legolas' room and his heart broken as he saw his son attached to a breathing machine. Thranduil started sobbing and he fell to the ground right beside Legolas' bed.

　

"I shouldn't have let you go, I knew the risk but I still let you go. I'm so sorry, Legolas. This is all my fault. I love you so much. I'm a horrible father. Please wake up...I'm begging you. You and Tauriel, I need you both here. I really do. I don't know what I'll do if either of you don't pull through. Please...please."

　

Thranduil just remained at his bedside, sobbing. Pain and guilt running through him, he just wanted his children to be okay and for them to both come home.


	23. Fellowship: 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final fellowship chapter revolving around the laketown incident.
> 
> Thorin lashes out at Thranduil, Gimli lashes at Thorin, a piece of information is shared that will change everything in the Durin and Oropherion household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Thorin are 110% done with each other at this point, and this is honestly a filler. Anyway, I decided to make things even more dramatic???

Thorin, Dis, Bilbo, Faramir, Eowyn, Thranduil, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli and Gloin were all sitting in a room together. Thorin was pacing back and forth, Dis was staring at him with an unhappy look. Thorin was still glaring daggers at Thranduil. Thranduil was looking at the floor.

"This is all your fault, Oropherion! If you hadn't let your boy go to that stupid town, then what happened wouldn't have happened!" Thorin snapped at Thranduil, he looked like he was about ready to jump across the table at Thranduil. Gloin placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Boromir is dead! Your own children are in coma, my nephews both have injuries!" 

"Thorin! That is enough! Can't you see he's in pain!? What if it was Fili and Kili in the position that Tauriel and Legolas are in?" Dis said angrily at Thorin, Thorin was taken back by his sisters outburst. Everybody looked at the siblings, Bilbo shook his head at Thorin.

"Fili and Kili wouldn't be in that position because if I knew the risk in sending them to a place where they weren't safe, then I would never let them go!" 

"HE TRUSTED LEGOLAS ENOUGH, WE ALL KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. WE HAD THE CHOICE TO LEAVE BUT WE DIDN'T, WHY? BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT LEGOLAS AND WE ARE HIS FRIENDS! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP." Gimli screamed at Thorin, tears streaming down his face. "Boromir knew, Aragorn knew, I knew, Fili and Kili knew! Thranduil trusted Legolas, he trusted us to keep Legolas safe. If anything, you should be mad at us, not Thranduil!" Thorin sat down and just stayed quiet. A nurse came into the room where everyone was.

"Mr Oropherion? Can I speak to you privately?" Thranduil nodded and got up and walked into the hallway with the nurse. "We ran lots of tests on Tauriel, and one of the things that we found is that she's a little over four months pregnant." 

Thranduil just stared at the nurse with a shocked expression, he nodded and walked back into the room. He sat down and just stared at Thorin, he took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to Thorin. Thranduil stared at him before punching him in the face, Thorin held his nose as blood ran from his nose.

"Teach Kili how to use a fucking condom." 

Thranduil left the room leaving Thorin looking confused and Dis hiding a small smile, Thorin leaned back in his chair.

"Well, Dis. Looks like Christmas came early for you." Thorin grumbled under his breath, his sister letting her smile get bigger. "It was a matter of time before either Fili or Kili slipped up, just thought it would be Fili." 

Aragorn excused himself to go grab something to eat from the cafeteria, Gimli, Gloin, Bilbo, and Faramir all joined him. Arwen, Dis, and Eowyn all began to talk about babies, Dis asking Arwen questions about her own pregnancy. The girls all were chatting away while Thorin was grumpily sitting next to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Kili will respond to the news? :) Also, would you like for Dis to become a regular character?


	24. Sigrid & Fili / Tauriel & Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big day for both couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we needed some happy stuff after recent events

Today was the day that Fíli was going to propose to Sigrid, and he was nervous as hell. He and Kíli had a whole plan, Kíli and Tauriel would bring Sigrid to the beach where they all would enjoy a picnic and then Fíli and Sigrid would go on a walk and he would propose. Kíli came in with Tauriel behind him and the brothers smiled softly at each other. 

"You ready?" Kíli asked, Fíli nodded and all three teenagers left the Oropherion house and went to the beach, Kíli and Tauriel dropped off Fíli before leaving to go get Sigrid.

Fíli has a backpack with a blanket and a cooler full of food. He finds a nice spot and sits down on the sand as he waits for Sigrid, Kíli, and Tauriel. 

Fíli looked up and saw the trio walking towards him, Sigrid was dressed in black leggings, a tan hoodie and black doc martens. It was chilly and Fíli did wish that he had brought an extra layer. He stood up and gave Sigrid a gentle kiss on the lips, Kíli made a gagging sound and Tauriel whacked him on the back of the head. Kíli and Fíli set up the blanket and food as the two girls chatted happily to each other. Sigrid was asking her friend about the baby, Tauriel looked at the boys who were arguing about how the blanket should go. Tauriel smiled then looked back at Sigrid.

"I'm going to reveal the gender of the little one growing inside of me later." Tauriel smiled and Sigrid gasped happily, she hugged Tauriel.

"I'm so excited holy shit" Sigrid exclaimed causing Tauriel to laugh, the two hugged again and Kíli called for them. The two stood up and went over to the boys.

Fíli and Kíli had made spaghetti and put it in little containers, the group made small talk while eating. The sun was getting low and Tauriel looked towards Fíli who stood up and grabbed Sigrid's hand.

"Let's go for a walk, doll." Sigrid blushed at Fíli calling her doll and they walked away from Tauriel and Kíli. 

When they were a good ways away from the other couple, Fíli stopped and took Sigrid's hands into his own. Sigrid raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, Fíli smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Well hello, Mr. Durin" Sigrid giggled, they rubbed noses before took a deep breath.

"Sig, you know I love you right?" Sigrid nodded "I really do love you, I love you more than words can even describe. I don't want to think where I'd be without you in my life. I'm so thankful that you're my girlfriend, but now. I want to take this to the next level." 

Fíli got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box, he opened the box, revealing a decent sized diamond ring.

"Sigrid Margot Bowman, will you marry me?" Sigrid just stared at Fíli with a shocked expression, she started laughing and then she began to cry. Sigrid nodded excitedly.

"Yes! Wait, are you being serious?" Fíli nodded and laughed. "Oh my god, yes!" Fíli slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately before they walked back to Kíli and Tauriel. Kíli and Tauriel shared a look with each other as both came back with giant smiles.

"Let me see!" Tauriel exclaimed, Sigrid showed off the ring to Tauriel. Tauriel squealed and hugged her friend. Fíli and Kíli hugged each other as well. "Wait! I have to take the spotlight over for a second, but then it'll go back to you guys, I promise!" 

Tauriel pulled a cupcake out of the cooler and handed it to Kíli.

"Take a bite" Kíli raised an eyebrow and looked at Fíli who had his arm wrapped around Sigrid. Fíli motioned for Kíli to take a bite.

Kíli took a gentle bite out of the cupcake and noticed that there was blue frosting on the inside, he looked at Tauriel and smiled happily.

"We're having a boy!" Kíli dropped the cupcake and wrapped his arms around Tauriel and hugged her tightly. 

Both couples had wide smiles on their faces, Sigrid was cuddling Fíli and Tauriel was curled up against Kíli. The brothers looked at each other and knew that this was a good and short distraction for what was happening in their lives. This was also the beginning of their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need baby name ideas for the little durin boy. :D so I read somewhere that you can find out the gender of a baby at like four and a half months and that's basically how far along Tauriel is at the moment.


	25. the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!! ]
> 
> Bard is released from the hospital, Thranduil and Gloin discuss some things, Thorin and Dis get in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place before the previous chapter, and I'm not sure why I didn't post it before the other one but hey. It's back to sad times, but not for long.

Bard was released from the hospital about a week after the accident, during that week, Tauriel had woken up and Legolas was still in critical condition and they were still unsure if he was going to wake up or not. Sigrid and Fili had picked Bard up and brought him home, when they arrived home, Bard made his frustration with the crutches well known. Bard threw them and plopped onto the couch but immediately regretted his decision. He took a deep breath before turning towards his kids and Fili. Fili had an arm wrapped around Sigrid's waist and Tilda was looking at Bard with a sad look.

 

"I'll be okay, Til, can you get me a beer?" Bard asked, Tilda nodded but Sigrid stopped Tilda and shook her head.

 

"Da, you shouldn't be drinking with your medication" Bard groaned and rolled his eyes, Sigrid knew that this was going to be tough on him. Bard was used to being able to doing things by himself but now he would need help getting around. Bain brought Bard a water bottle, Bard accepted it and took a sip. 

 

Bain and Sigrid noticed an immediate change in Bard's mood and attitude over the past few days and they began to grow worried about their father. It wasn't like him to be so unhappy. Bard was a notoriously happy person and seeing him this way broke their hearts. 

 

"Tilda, hand me the crutches, will you?" Bard asked, Tilda nodded grabbed her father's crutches, she handed them to Bard. Bard took them and slowly made his way over to the chair. He sadly looked out the window, Tilda stood by the chair and stared out the window with Bard. Bard looked over at Tilda and smiled gently. He ran a hand down her face. "I love you, Til."

\------ 

 

 

Dís knocked on Thorin's office door, Thorin looked up as his sister walked into the room, she sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

 

"Our main restaurant sent me an email saying that after the first of November, they're going to stop buying from us. There goes all our profit." Thorin mumbled, Dís cleared her throat and placed her hands on her lap.

 

"I don't care about that right now, Thorin. I'm here about Kíli's unborn child." Thorin rolled his eyes at the thought of the child. "I want to know how you feel about your future great niece or nep-"

 

"I want nothing to do with this child. I don't care for it, nor will I ever. I want Kíli out of here by the time the child is born."

 

"How dare you, Thorin. You have no right to say that."

 

"That child shares the same blood as Oropherion!"

 

"I don't give a fuck! You don't have a right to kick my son out of MY house because you're upset at who he got pregnant. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT." 

 

Thorin turned to his sister and shook his head, he felt his temper flare up.

 

"Your house? This is my fucking house, Dís! I could kick you out as well, but I'm not because I promised Mom and Dad that I would take care of you!" Thorin screamed at her.

 

Dís shook her head at Thorin, she laughed and continued to shake her head.

 

"Go fuck yourself, Thorin. I don't need you to take care of me. 

 

"Get the fuck out of my house, Dís."

 

Dís stood up and sighed before storming out of the room, she went upstairs and stormed into Fíli' room. 

 

"Filip, we need to go, now."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Filip, now, please."

 

Fìli stood up and Dís grabbed his hand before they both went downstairs. Thorin was standing outside his office and watched as his nephew and sister went to the front door.

 

"Never come back" Thorin whispered harshly, Fíli furrowed his brows. Dís shook her head and grabbed the keys to her car.

 

She opened the door and dragged Fíli out of the house, they got in the car and Fíli looked at her.

 

"What about Kíli?" Dís looked at her son and pulled out her phone, she dialed Kíli's number.

 

_"Hi, Mom!"_

 

"Kíli, don't go home. See if you can stay with Gimli or Aragorn, tonight, okay?" Dís frantically said to her son.

 

_"Mom, what's going on?"_

 

"Killian, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

 

_"Mo-"_

 

Dís hung up and she started the car before quickly reversing and driving off.

 

"Where are we going?" 

 

"I don't know, Fee." 

 

Fíli sighed and leaned back against the car seat, he looked out the window before drifting off to sleep. 

 

\------ 

Thranduil sat beside Legolas' bed, he was tired and he needed to go home to get some rest but he refused to leave his side. They will still unsure of whether Legolas was going to wake up and it caused a knot in Thranduil's heart to form. He wanted to cry each time he thought about losing a child. Tauriel was able to go home the day before and was resting, she felt better and refused to tell Thranduil when she found out she was pregnant. At the very moment, Tauriel being pregnant was the last of Thranduil's concerns. Thranduil yawned and felt himself start to drift off but a knock on the door woke up. He turned to see Gimli and Gloin, Thranduil smiled gently at them. Gimli was holding a bouquet and Gloin had an envelope in his hand. Thranduil motioned for them to come in, they both entered and Gimli looked like he was going to cry. Gloin handed Thranduil the envelope, Thranduil gave him a confused look. Gloin placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded, Gimli placed the flowers on a bedside table. 

 

"Anything new?" Gimli asked, hopeful that Legolas would wake up. Thranduil shook his head and Gimli's hopefulness was quickly taken away from him. 

 

"Thranduil, may I speak to you in the hallway?" Gloin asked, Thranduil stood up and the two older men went into the hallway. "How're you holding up?"

 

"As well as a father can in a situation like this, how's Gimli?" Thranduil asked

 

"Depressed, he dropped out of school and I had to force him out of the house today, and to eat this morning. He only leaves his room to use the bathroom. I contacted a therapist for him, Gandalf Grey. I heard he's a good one, I think Gimli speaking to Gandalf will be beneficial. How's Tauriel doing?" 

 

"She's well, probably sleeping right now. She's pretty shaken up, but she's a tough one, like her mother was. She'll recover quickly." Gloin nodded, they both were silent. "I'm sorry about what happened at Laket-"

 

"It's not your fault, Thranduil. As Gimli said, they all knew the risk, but they still stayed because Legolas means something to all of them. Um, did Faramir contact you about Boromir's funeral?" Thranduil nodded, Gloin looked away and cleared his throat, silence once again filling the air between them. 

 

"I'm going to pay for it, it's the least I can do." Thranduil said softly, Gloin looked at Thranduil with a gentle expression, the two went back into Legolas' room. Gimli was sitting next to his boyfriend, he had his hand on top of Legolas'. Gimli's eyes were red and puffy. 

 

Gimli looked up and had a broken expression, Thranduil felt his heart break once again, he looked over at Gloin who looked like he had just witnessed a puppy be kicked. It was going to be a long road of recovery for Legolas, if he did wake up.


	26. Dwalin/Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Dwalin, he's not happy with Thorin and makes it known. Thorin knows he messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been dying to introduce dwalin for a while but wasn't sure how, so in this dwalin and dis are like really close friends, and she always turns to him for things. and dwalin is like another protective older brother to her. but yay, dwalin! next chapter, we get a legolas update.

"Thorin, you're a dead man." Thorin knew that booming voice anywhere, he looked up from the paperwork that he was looking at and saw his friend and frequent business partner, Dwalin, come storming into his office.

 

"Did my proposition to Rohirrim Industri-" Before Thorin could even finish his sentence, Dwalin punched him in the face. Thorin gave his old friend a dumbfounded look, this was the second time in the past week that someone punched him in the face. "What is with people and punching me in the face?" 

 

"Dis called me, she's staying with me, her and the boys. Why did you think it was okay to kick her out?" Dwalin demanded, he slammed both fists down on Thorin's desk. Thorin stood up and sighed, he saw people staring at him from the glass windows. He gave them a look and they all went back to work. He started to leave his office, as he was going to leave, he turned around to face Dwalin.

 

"You're right, I should've only kicked out Kili." That caused Dwalin to grab Thorin's shoulder and pull him back roughly. "What is your problem? Why do you care what I do and don't do? It's my life, not yours!" Thorin hissed, Dwalin let go of his shoulder and just stared at Thorin. Thorin had a very annoyed look on his face, Dwalin just shook his head.

 

"When someone I consider family calls me, asking me for a place to stay, I care. When they also continue to tell me that they were kicked out of their own home because her piece of shit brother is mad that his nephew impregnated an Oropherion, I care. That is the stupidest reason for kicking somebody out of the house, Thorin! Are you going to disown Fili for asking Bard Bowman's daughter for marrying him? I know you have problems with Bowman, too."

 

Thorin gave Dwalin a confused look, he looked at his friend who gave him a soft but disappointing look. Dwalin sighed. "Your other nephew is marrying into another family that you seem to have issues with. You're going to have to open your eyes and see that your nephews are the happiest that they've ever been. Get over your issues with Oropherion and realize that this child is the best thing to ever happen to Kili, I see how happy he is whenever Tauriel is around. He's always rubbing her bump. He's excited, Thorin. This kid will be good for him...by the way, they're having a boy. Not that you care or anything."

 

Dwalin left his office and Thorin rubbed his face, he knew Dwalin was right, but he would never admit it. Thorin sat back down at his desk and began to think of ways that he could make it up to Dis and the boys.


	27. Legolas & Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil has a breakdown, and gets news about Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel forced Thranduil to leave the hospital about 48 hours before this chapter takes place, so he had been sitting at home for that amount of time. This story will go back to happy times soon.

Thranduil was finally sitting in a chair in his own home, it had been a few weeks since the incident. Tauriel had relieved him of his duties, and the Durin boys had to physically drag him out of the hospital and drive him home. They also had to force food down his throat and made sure he showered and took a nap. Thranduil hated how quiet the house was, of course in five months, that would all change. Thranduil frowned and let the emotions that he had all bottled up, out. The tears just rolled down his face, he stood up and punched a wall. He pushed everything off the side of the mantle, that included the urn with Iesdis' ashes. Thranduil didn't care at the moment, he was angry, he was sad, he was confused. Thranduil tore a painting off the wall, he stopped in front of a mirror and saw that his hair was a mess and his eyes were gross and puffy. Something came over Thranduil and he decided that punching the mirror would be a great idea, he hissed with pain after punching the mirror. He watched the glass fall to the ground, he turned around so his back was against the wall, and he just slid to the ground. The tears falling freely, he heard the door open and saw Sigrid and Bard walk in.

Bard said something to Sigrid quietly, she nodded and went outside. Thranduil didn't care that he was crying, and what he looked like, he knew Bard would understand. The two shared a look, it was unreadable. Bard hobbled over to Thranduil, he sat down next to him, Thranduil placed his head on Bard's shoulder. Bard placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. The two just sat there, Thranduil wiped his tears away. Bard looked at the mess that he had made. He saw the ashes, he struggled to get up, but he eventually got up. He looked around for a dust pan and broom, he found one. It occured to him that using a broom with crutches was going to be a challenge, but he was going to make it work. It took almost twenty minutes, but Bard had cleaned up Iesdis' ashes and fished out any pieces of the broken urn. He placed the ashes in an empty vase that was in the kitchen, he knew that Thranduil had planned to use it for kitchen utensils, but at that very moment, that didn't matter. He placed the vase far back on the kitchen counter, he stared at Thranduil from where he was. Thranduil looked like hell, but what did Bard expect? Thranduil had once again nearly lost his son, that would take a toll on anyone. 

A faint buzzing came from the coffee table, Thranduil looked at his phone, and both men learned that was the source. Thranduil couldn't be bothered to get up to get it, Bard sighed and slowly made his way over to the coffee table, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Oropherion?_ "

"No, this is Bard Bowman, but Thranduil is right here, hold on."

Bard handed the phone to Thranduil who reluctantly took it, he placed it to his ear and spoke.

"Yes?"

Bard watched as Thranduil's expression changed as he spoke to the person, Thranduil dropped his phone and more tears began to stream down his face. Thranduil was full on sobbing now, Bard took the phone from his lap and decided to speak to whomever was on the other line.

"Can Thranduil call you back? I can write down a number whe-"

" _I've told him everything, thank you._ "

Bard ended the call and Thranduil was still sobbing, Bard placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. They had lost Legolas, Bard felt fully responsible for not being there when he needed to be. He could've saved Legolas.

"Legolas is awake..." Thranduil murmured, he looked up at Bard with a slight smile. "He's okay, Bard." Bard felt that he was crying, he thought that Thranduil had received the news that Legolas died.

"Fuck Thran, I thought he died..I thought that's why you were crying." Thranduil let out a soft laugh and shook his head, he stood up, he pulled Bard up with him. Bard almost fell over but Thranduil caught him. "Let's go see him, yeah?" Thranduil nodded eagerly at the thought of seeing his son again. Thranduil helped Bard out of the house, Sigrid was waiting by the car and she smiled softly.

"Everything okay?"

"Wonderful, Sigrid. Legolas is awake!" Sigrid's face lit up, she opened the passenger door for her father, she and Thranduil helped him in. Thranduil got into the backseat, and Sigrid in the driver's side. She started the car and drove to the hospital.

 

When they arrived, Thranduil barely waited for Sigrid to put the car in park when he jumped out and ran up three flights of stairs to where Legolas was. When he arrived to his room, he saw that there were a lot of people outside his room. Faramir and Eowyn, Eowyn's brother, Gimli and Gloin, Fili, Kili, Tauriel, and Aragorn. He looked to his right and saw Dis and Thorin sitting there, with a man who he had never seen before. Bilbo and his boys were there as well, Bilbo smiled at Thranduil.

"He wants to see you, Thranduil." Bilbo was the only one to speak, Thranduil smiled and he didn't realize that he was crying until Dis stood up and handed him a kleenex, Dis embraced him before letting go. Thranduil took a deep breath as hr walked into Legolas' room. 

Legolas was staring into space when Thranduil walked in, he snapped back to reality when Thranduil came to the bedside. Thranduil began to sob, yet again, when his son looked at him. Legolas just stared at his father. 

"They said I'm lucky to be alive..." Was all Legolas said, Thranduil managed to pull himself together. "Boromir...he's...dead. I feel like it's my fault he's dead, he died because...of me." 

Thranduil shook his head, he took one of Legolas' hands in his and he rubbed it. "No, Legs. It's not your fault that Boromir died, it's no one's fault. Except, whoever killed him, it's his fault. But it's not yours. As Gimli and Aragorn have said, they all knew the risk in getting involved, and they still took it because they care about you." 

"Faramir must hate me, god, I would hate myself too."

"Legolas.."

"I can't live with myself, his blood is on my hands."

"Legolas, please."

Legolas stared at Thranduil and shook his head, Legolas looked as if he was about to say something but didn't. He sighed and looked away from Thranduil.

"Please leave, Ada..."

Thranduil was taken back by his sons' words but he nodded, Thranduil left the room and it wasn't until he left that he remembered that he had punched the mirror and his hand was bloody. He looked at everyone and sighed, he looked at his hand and then back at everyone.

"I'm going to go see if someone can take care of this..." Thranduil murmured before leaving, as he was walking away, Bard and Sigrid had finally reached the floor. Bard gave Thranduil a look, but Thranduil ignored him.

No one dared to enter Legolas' room, not even Gimli. The silence was uncomfortable, Tauriel looked towards the door but looked away as quickly as she could. It was going to be a long road a head for everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Legolas! But it really is going to be a long road for him and the others. Faramir will confront Legolas soon, and Gandalf will finally be introduced soon!


	28. Bard and Thranduil: 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil realizes that they missed a holiday, Legolas is released from the hospital, Bard and Thranduil's clan babysits for Arwen and Aragorn, they start decorating for Christmas & Tilda wants pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a little fun with this one :)  
> I decided to get my timeline in check, so if you have any questions about that, let me know!

Legolas was finally released from the hospital, he was thrilled to be out of the hospital and back home. He woke up from a long nap and decided to head downstairs, as he reached the end of the stairs he saw Thranduil and Tauriel sitting on the couch. Kili was sitting next to Tauriel, but he was passed out. He didn't notice Sigrid, Fili, Bain, Tilda, and Bard all scattered around the living room. Tilda and Sigrid were both sprawled across another couch, Bain was on the floor, Fili and Bard both on the loveseat that was near the front door, both on opposite ends asleep. Legolas quietly crept past them, he winced when the floorboard made a sound. He looked into the living and saw a very tired Tilda wake up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Legolas put his finger up to his mouth and she nodded, she watched the blonde as he grabbed a bottle of water and headed back upstairs. He closed his bedroom door, and laid back down on his bed. Haldir got up from his spot on the floor and jumped up next to Legolas, Legolas put an arm around the dog and they laid together as they both fell back asleep.

Thranduil was the first one up from the group that was downstairs, he yawned and stood up. He decided to look outside, he furrowed his brow and frowned when he saw that there was light snow on the ground. He groaned softly before walking into the kitchen to heat up water for tea, he made some coffee for whoever wanted some. Thranduil began cooking, he made pancakes, eggs, french toast, bacon, veggie bacon, and hash browns. Bard was the second one up, the two men shared a soft smile, Bard was finally able to walk without crutches, but he still had a cast. Bard poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip as the two men stared at the teenagers and child in the other room. Tilda was the third one to wake, Bard made her a plate consisting of eggs, a pancake, a piece of french toast and some hashbrows - he stole a bite of eggs before giving her the plate, which made Tilda pout. Tauriel and Sigrid both woke at the same time and they both had a little bit of everything. Thranduil made a plate of veggie bacon, some eggs, and a small pancake for Legolas. He put it off to the side just as Bain, Fili, and Kili woke up. Bard and Thranduil let the boys finish off the rest of the food, Legolas had sauntered his way down the stairs with Haldir behind him. Everyone looked at him, he gave everyone a soft nod as he entered the kitchen. Thranduil handed him his plate and Bard put down a bowl of dog chow for Haldir, the vizsla happily downed the food. 

Everyone ate in silence, the only sound that filled the room was the sound of bacon crunching. Bard and Thranduil cleaned the kitchen as the kids ate, Tilda finished her food and Thranduil took her plate. The two smiled at each other and Tilda went to the couch by the front door and looked out the window. She pressed her face against the window and giggled as she watched the snow fall. Tauriel came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the two watched the snow. Thranduil and Bard finished cleaning and they all headed back into the living room where they talked silently amongst themselves. Legolas was the only one not talking, he stared at Tauriel's stomach which seemed to be growing every day. He smiled softly to himself at the thought of having a little one running around, his thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door. Haldir, in true dog nature, began barking loudly. Tilda went over to her friend and hugged him, Fili stood up and opened the door. It was Aragorn, he had Eldarion in his arms. 

"Can you watch him? Arwen's in labor." Fili nodded and took Eldarion, the young boy looked at Fili with a confused look. Fili returned the look, he closed the door and Aragorn rushed back to the car. Eldarion took Fili's hand as they walked into the living room, everyone was just staring at the boy and Fili. Thranduil smiled and stood up.

"Why don't we put up Christmas decorations?" Thranduil asked, everyone around him nodded and everyone stood up. "Fili, take the poor boy's jacket!" Fili realized that Eldarion hadn't taken off his jacket, he helped the young boy take off his jacket and he placed on the back of a chair in the dining room. 

"Are we not going to discuss that Arwen is in labor!?" Tauriel exclaimed, everyone just looked at her and then went back to what we were doing. "I hope there's more excitement and activity when I go into labor." she mumbled to herself, Kili laughed softly.

"Wait! Isn't it too early to put up Christmas decorations?" Bain asked from where he was, Thranduil looked at him and checked his phone. He realized that they had missed Thanksgiving, he looked up at the teenage boy and shrugged.

"Well, it's been over a week since Thanksgiving, so I think we're good." Thranduil replied, Bard stopped what he was doing and looked at Thranduil.

"We missed thanksgiving?" Bard asked, quite shocked that they missed a holiday. Tilda looked horrified.

"WE MISSED THANKSGIVING!? BUT THE PUMPKIN PIE!!" Tilda exclaimed "WE MISSED PIE." 

Haldir just gave the small girl a confused look, and everyone was trying not to laugh. Tilda had an exasperated look, no one could hold in it and they all just burst out laughing, even Legolas. Tilda was confused as to why everyone was laughing. 

"I had pie." Eldarion spoke up gently, Tilda pouted and crossed her arms, she looked at Bard.

"He had pie, I want pie..." Tilda mumbled, Bard rolled his eyes and Fili ruffled Eldarion's hair. The young boy gave Fili a look, Fili just smiled and walked away. 

"How about later, you, Sigrid, and I make pie for everyone, how about that Til?" Fili asked as he kneeled down in front of Tilda. Tilda nodded excitedly, Bard smiled at how Fili interacted with Tilda. Tilda gave Fili a giant hug and Fili chuckled. 

During this time, Thranduil had gone into the basement and retrieved Christmas decorations. He hauled up three boxes by himself, leaving the tree decorations downstairs. Everyone started to put up the decorations, even Tilda and Eldarion. Almost 3 hours later, the house was fully decorated, everyone seemed proud of themselves. They had placed a santa hat on Haldir who just accepted it, Bard wrapped an arm around Thranduil's waist, and it then hit Thranduil that they weren't actually together. Thranduil decided he would ask Bard about that later, as they still had a lot of other things to worry about at the moment. 

Bard smiled at the sight of his family and Thranduil's all together, the event at Laketown had made them stronger. Even the Durin boys had become a giant part of their families, and they both would soon be a permanent part. Bard liked Fili, he took care of Sigrid, and Thranduil, as much he would hate to admit it, liked Kili. The brothers smiled at each other as Tauriel and Sigrid talked about Arwen and who they thought the baby would look more like, Eldarion was sitting on Tauriel's lap and gently poking her belly.

This was the happiest that everybody had been in a while, Bard and Thranduil turned and looked at each other longingly. Thranduil rested his head against Bard's shoulder as they just stared at their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay Arwen and Aragorn's baby!!!


	29. Fellowship: 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Tauriel and Legolas returning to school and having to recall the fatal night, they learn something that breaks their hearts and something that also peaks their interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked things over with a friend who helped me decide what would happen to everyone, if it's wrong, please let me know. I'm sorry if this seems really jumbled and what not. I tried to make it make sense.
> 
> ** EDIT: Huge thank you to queenmidalah for pointing something out to me, I ended up editing this. It was a minorish change, originally Aragorn was already sentenced (without trial) and I forgot that someone can't be sentenced without a trial. I had a feeling I was forgetting something! There may or may not be a trial chapter, partially because I have no idea how I would even write that! 
> 
> This story will be wrapping up soon, but there may be a spin-off story, if anyone cares haha.

It's now been a month since the Laketown incident, the residents of Laketown were still talking about it. The Laketown police was still deciding on what to do with Legolas and his squad, the police department knew that they were defending themselves but at the same time, lives were taken. As soon as they got Lurtz, he was thrown in a prison near Rohan. He was still waiting to be sentenced, the head detective and the police chief were discussing the matter at hand. **What happens to the so called 'Fellowship'**? They decided that Aragorn would be charged with voluntary manslaughter, seeing as how he killed the man that killed Boromir. They didn't want to have to do it, but he did voluntarily take a life. What was going to happen to everyone else? They had yet to decide.

 

It was the first time that everybody was going to be back in school since the incident, Tauriel hadn't revealed to anyone at school, aside from Sigrid and Fili, that she was pregnant. She was now showing, the young red head sighed and rubbed her stomach once before pulling a hoodie over her head. Tauriel turned to Kili who was sitting on her bed, she smiled softly at her boyfriend. 

"Ready to go, Kee?" Kili nodded and hopped off Tauriel's bed, the young couple walked into the hallway where Legolas was waiting for them. Legolas looked tired, he had dark circles around his eyes, Tauriel smiled gently. The siblings hugged before Tauriel linked arms with Kili and pulled him down the stairs. "C'mon, Legs. We don't want to be late!" 

Legolas sighed, he wasn't ready to face the school, he wasn't ready to face his friends. The blonde threw his hair in a bun before walking down the stairs, Thranduil was sitting at the kitchen island when Legolas went to walk out the door.

"Legs, wait!" Legolas stopped and looked at his father, he raised an eyebrow. "If you need to leave school at all for any reason, just call me. Also, you should probably sit down and talk to Gimli soon. Gloin said he's still pretty depressed about what happened. Please talk to Gimli soon, ok?" Legolas nodded and headed out the door, Sigrid and Fili were waiting for them in Thorin's old SUV. Everybody hopped in and the drive to school was silent.

They all were nervous, they were meeting with Sam and Frodo at lunch to talk about what happened. They arrived and they all got out, Legolas and Tauriel walked side by side, Kili and Fili had run off to go talk to Merry and Pippin. Tauriel and Legolas walked past the glass wall that separated them from the main office, Legolas happened to look in the office and saw two officers, what he deduced was a detective, and Aragorn, all talking to their principal. 

"Legolas, Tauriel, come here please." Legolas and Tauriel stopped, the hallway went silent and everybody stared at the siblings. The siblings shared a look before walking into the office, Aragorn gave them a sad look. Tauriel just furrowed her brow at the older man, Legolas didn't know what to say. "This is Officer Balin, Officer Oin, Detective Bofur, and you both know Aragorn. Please come with us into the conference room."

Legolas and Tauriel followed them into the conference room and they all took a seat around the long wooden table. Legolas stared at his hands. Their principal started speaking "First off, welcome back you two. Legolas, it's great to see you. I hope you're recovery is going well?" Legolas nodded without looking at him, he sighed. "Right, well, Officer Balin and Oin are from Laketown. They would like to get your side of the story of what happened that morning. We already talked to Bilbo's boys." 

Legolas tensed up, he looked at Aragorn who was sitting at the far end of the table, the rugged man was playing with his wedding ring. Aragorn's look of sadness had not disappeared from his face, he looked up at Legolas who was still staring at him, Aragorn looked as if he was about to cry.

"How do you know Lurtz Uruk?" The older of the two officers asked them, Legolas took a deep breath.

"He's my ex boyfriend."

"Did you know that he was going to attack or come after you?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I don't know"

"You knew what was going to happen, you should've left. Saved yourself a lot of trouble, and your friend, Boromir, he would still be alive." 

Legolas stood up quickly, knocking the chair over, it caught Tauriel by surprise and she looked like a deer in the headlights. "I didn't leave because I knew that if I left, there would be more trouble waiting for us on the outskirt of the town. We all would be dead if I had left. You guys should've done your job the first time around and kept Lurtz locked up, this isn't the first time that he tried to kill me!"

"Why does he want you dead?" 

"I thought you were asking them for their side of the story.." Aragorn spoke up, the officers and detective looked at Aragorn, they gave him a lock and he quieted.

"I don't know why he wants me dead or why he wanted me dead. Want to know what happened that morning? He launched a surprise attack with what basically is a gang, he had his gang and I had my fellowship. I unfortunately cannot tell you much because I was unconscious for the majority of the morning." 

"That's voluntary manslaughter, what your friend here did; and for that, Aragorn could get 10 years in prison, he will be going to trial soon. Your fates are still undecided." Legolas' face dropped and he looked at Aragorn who was looking away from the two teenagers. He didn't care about his own fate, he just felt for Aragorn. 

"Aragorn.." Balin stood up and escorted Aragorn out of the room, Legolas looked to Tauriel who was sitting in the chair, she was sitting quite still and looked as if she was going to cry. 

"It started early in the morning, Legolas and I both couldn't sleep so we were on the back balcony off the master bedroom. That's when Lurtz and his crew arrived" Tauriel looked at their principal and Officer Oin, the Detective was writing down everything that she was saying. "We all had weapons of some sort, but so did they. He came up the stairs and one of the adults that was with us, he had a bow and he did take out one of Lurtz' hooligans, but he didn't kill him."

"What is the man's name?" Bofur asked, he leaned forward and gave Tauriel a reassuring look. 

"Bard Bowman..." 

"Bard Bowman? I haven't heard that name since Oropher brought him to Percy" Bofur said with a kind smile, he leaned back in his chair and looked at Oin who was nodding his head.

"Oropher? As in Oropher Oropherion?" 

"Aye, that's one."

"That's our grandfather." 

"Well lass, your grandfather saved Bard Bowman after the Laketown fire. Oropher had a son about Bard's age, if not a few years younger. Thranduil, I think. Is that your father?" 

Legolas and Tauriel nodded, they looked at each other and then looked back at Bofur and Gloin. Bofur just smiled.

"Please, continue."

Tauriel was trying to remember where she left off, this new piece of information about Bard made her forget what she was saying.

"Chaos unraveled and everything seemed to slow down, I saw Legolas be dragged down the stairs by Lurtz. I was using the bow, and Bard had a sword. I remember running down the stairs after Lurtz and Legolas, I was going to shoot Lurtz in the leg but before I could do anything, our friend was knocked down the stairs and we both were knocked out. I had woken up after a little while and I went to go shoot Lurtz but my bow was broken, so our friend gave me his dagger. I remember rushing down the stairs, jumping on Lurtz' back and stabbing him in the arm. I don't remember anything else after that." 

Bofur and Gloin looked at each other and nodded, Bofur stood up and left the room. Oin looked at her and sighed.

"Who else was there, besides Bilbo's boys?" 

"Fili and Kili Durin, Boromir, Gimli Dur-"

"Durinfolk? That's my nephew."

Legolas looked at Oin who took a deep breath and thanked Tauriel before walking out of the room. Their prinicipal looked at the time and then back at them.

"Legolas, Mr. Peredhel is waiting for you, and Tauriel, you're wanted in the counselors office."

Tauriel nodded and the siblings left the conference room, they said goodbye and went their separate ways. This was going to be the longest school day of their lives.


	30. Gimli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli refuses to leave bed, Gandalf stops by and tells Gloin what he fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a Gimli chapter because Gimli hasn't really been in the chapters since Laketown, and I just wanted everyone to have an insight on what he's going through. 
> 
> Poor Gloin

Gimli had a blanket covering him, he hadn't left his room in a week. Gloin was beginning to grow worried about him, ever since Laketown and nearly losing Legolas, he had fallen into a deep depression. Faramir had stopped by earlier in the week to see how he was doing but Gimli refused to get out of bed. Faramir told Gimli to call him and he would drop whatever he was doing to go see his friend, Eowyn and Eomer sent him flowers and chocolate. The flowers had since died and the chocolate gone to waste, Bilbo stopped by to give Gloin some soup for Gimli, the soup sat out on Gimli's bedside table going bad. Even Thranduil had stopped by in attempt to talk to Gimli, telling him that Legolas was out of the hospital, Gimli just nodded and pulled the blanket back over him. 

Gloin had called Gandalf Grey, a therapist that Bilbo had recommended to him, it was the therapist that his boys were seeing for the trauma they went through at Laketown. Gandalf had stopped by after Gimli had missed an appointment, he was supposed to meet him while Gloin was at work. Gloin was surprised to see the older man standing at his doorstep, Gandalf walked in the house and began talking to Gloin.

"Gimli missed his appointment today."

Gloin sighed and looked in the direction of Gimli's room, he frowned and motioned for Gandalf to follow him.

"Would you like some tea, coffee?" Gloin asked as he started to rummage around the kitchen for some mugs.

"Green tea, if you have any." 

Gloin nodded and started making the tea, the two looked at each other and Gloin knew he couldn't just ignore the man in front of him. He sighed again and felt a single tear roll down his face, Gandalf's blank expression changed to one of sympathy.

"I usually don't stop by patients homes, but if I fear that something may have happened, then I will. Gloin, the way you described Gimli, it seems like he has post traumatic stress disorder and depression. He went through a very traumatic experience and nearly lost his boyfriend. How does he sleep?" Gandalf asked, Gloin handed him his tea and the older man thanked him gently. Gloin began to attempt to describe what it was like for Gimli at night.

"He barely sleeps, I'll go into his room and he'll be awake. He just stares at nothing, but when he does sleep, he wakes up screaming. He's screamed Legolas' name a few times."

"Has he ever left his room?"

"A few times, the last time was when Legolas first woke up from being in coma. That was about a week or two ago. When he was in the hospital after Legolas woke up, he was fine, but very nervous and he seemed really uncomfortable around everybody. Even his friends, the ones that were there with him at Laketown. He basically ran back to the car when we left, he was having trouble breathing. The day after, he was out but he was angry. Angry at nothing." 

Gandalf nodded and thanked Gloin, Gloin saw Gandalf to the door, Gandalf turned around and looked at Gloin.

"Call me or email me tomorrow and let me know how he slept through the night, please." Gloin nodded and said goodbye to the older man. 

Gloin looked saddley towards Gimli's door, he decided to go see him. Gloin knocked on the door before opening it softly.

"Gim, you up?"

Gimli barely moved, Gloin entered his room, Gimli barely looked at Gloin as he knelt down at the side of his bed.

"Gandalf stopped by, he said that you missed your appointment." Nothing, Gimli just stared at his father, he looked terrible. He had lost weight, Gimli would eat small amounts when he first went down hill, but now, he refused to eat at all. Gloin felt tears just start running down his face. "Gimli, I won't say I know what it's like to feel how you do because I don't. I want you to feel better, and I will do anything to help you. I love you, I don't want to see you get worse." 

Gloin stood up and wiped his tears away, he took a deep breath before leaving Gimli's room. Gloin closed the door and started to feel like something bad was going to happen, he just couldn't pinpoint what.


	31. Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and Sigrid have a laugh, Faramir struggles with Boromir's upcoming funeral and knowing he needs to talk to Legolas, Arwen struggles to cope with Aragorn potentially being imprisoned, Thorin and Bilbo sit down to talk. Tragedy happens within the Oropherion household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be broken into different pieces, some stories for our friends will be happy and some won't be.

[ bard & bardlings ]  
_______________

 

Bard had caved in and let Tilda crash in Sigrid's room, he closed the door and yawned. Bard went into the living room to decide where the Christmas tree would be, he sighed and plopped down on one of the old living chairs that they had. He closed his eyes for a few moments when he felt his phone buzz, his eyes opened suddenly and he read the message.  


[ **Sigrid** ] _Coming into the living room to extract a candy cane from til's hair_  


Bard looked over at Sigrid's bedroom door, he raised an eyebrow as it swung open and Sigrid was dragging a half-asleep Tilda out of the room, Sigrid sat on the couch opposite from Bard and Tilda sat on the ground between Sigrid's legs. Tilda looked sleepily at Bard, he just smiled at his two girls.

"She was messing with her hair and then I decided to see what was wrong and found a half eaten candy cane in her hair." Sigrid mumbled as she started to pull on Tilda's hair, Tilda hissed.

"That hurts, Sigrid!" Sigrid rolled her eyes and Bard laughed as he leaned back in the living chair, he closed his eyes but still listened to the girls bickering. "Sigrid! Stoooop." 

"I thought you finished the candy cane, Til." Bard said loud enough for the two to hear, Sigrid looked at her father with a grin, Tilda sighed and shook her head. Bard looked at Tilda with an amused look, Tilda, Bard, and Sigrid all burst into a fit of laughter. 

Sigrid finally pulled the candy cane from Tilda's hair, she gently hit her on the shoulder, a sign for Tilda to stand up. Sigrid and Bard watched Tilda saunter into Sigrid's room, Sigrid scrunched her nose at the hair covered candy cane, Bard just laughed. He put his hand out and Sigrid placed the candy cane on his hand before giving him a kiss on the cheek and wandering into her room, closing the door behind him. Bard sighed and took a picture before sending it to Thranduil.

[ **Bard** ] _Sigrid just retrieved this from Tildas hair, only in the Bowman household do we do midnight candy cane hair extractions._

Bard placed his phone on his lap, he leaned back in the chair again, with the hope that he would finally get some sleep. Before he could close his eyes, his phone buzzed. He put his phone up to his face to read the text.

[ **Thranduil** ] _looool. how did she even manage that?_

[ **Bard** ] _It's Tilda, that should be self explanatory ;)_

Bard smiled happily, he threw his phone on the ground before finally falling asleep, that night, he had happy dreams. Happy dreams that he hadn't had since before Margot's death.

 

[ faramir & friends ]  
_______________

It was the day before Boromir's funeral and Faramir found himself distracted, he still had to talk to Legolas and he was dreading the conversation that they were going to have. He and Eomer were walking down a stone path that led to a horse ranch that Eomers' uncle owned. _Rohirrim Equine_ , Faramir and Theoden had worked out an agreement for Faramir to work there when he didn't have classes, and today was one of those days. The duo walked into the stables and walked into Theoden's office, he was sitting at his desk and looking over some paperwork. Theoden didn't bother to look up, he sighed and put the paperwork down before throwing it in a small drawer. 

"I'm probably going to lose the ranch." Theoden looked up and saw the two young men standing there, he shook his head softly. "That's not important right now, though. Faramir, how're you holding up?" Theoden stood up and walked to their other side of his desk, he leaned against it waiting for a response from Faramir.

"I've been better, I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow." Faramir replied softly, Theoden's eyes glistened, he looked sadly at the young man. 

"Don't let his death stop you from moving forward, I knew of your brother, Faramir. Boromir was a very bold young man, he was very brave and he didn't let anything stop him. What else is on your mind?" 

"Denethor blames me for this death."

"You weren't at Laketown?" Theoden gave Faramir a confused look, Eomer looked at the two and just watched Faramir's facial expression change from solemn to something that he quite couldn't figure out. 

"I wasn't, but for some reason, he blames me."

"I don't like your father, never really have. You two should get to work, the horses need their stalls cleaned and to be fed. Faramir, you can feed them. Eomer, Bard Bowman's son, Bain is here. Bain will help you with mucking out the stalls." Theoden said as he went back to behind his desk, he pulled out more paperwork and began reading it.

Faramir and Eomer went off to do their jobs, Faramir grabbed the feed bins and placed them on a cart. The horses were growing impatient as he poured their food into their designated grain buckets, he moved along and stopped in front of Firefoot. Firefoot was Eomer's horse, the two just stared at each other with empathy. Firefoot snorted and Faramir poured his grain into his bucket, Firefoot turned his attention away from the man and went to eating his food. Next to Firefoot was Snowmane, Theoden's prized horse. The large white stallion was well known and sought after. Faramir had finished up feeding the horses when he looked out into the indoor ring that was attached to the main stable, there he saw Eowyn atop Smaug. She was walking circles around a groom, they were laughing and Faramir felt a pang of jealousy. Eowyn stopped Smaug in front of him and dismounted, the groom placed a hand on her shoulder and Faramir took a deep breath before turning and walking away. He pushed the cart back into the feed room and put the AM feeding bins underneath the PM ones. Faramir walked back out into the hallway where Eowyn and the groom were walking past, Smaug was looking quite relaxed. They were still laughing and talking, Faramir felt his jealousy turn to sadness, Eowyn looked at Faramir and smiled wide. 

"Hi, Faramir!" Eowyn exclaimed, the groom turned to look at Faramir and raised an eyebrow. Faramir smiled fakely, she handed Smaug to the groom before going over to Faramir and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "How're you feeling about tomorrow?" 

"I just want to get it over with." Eowyn nodded and sighed sadly, she looked at her boyfriend and ran a hand down his face. "I'm so sorry...have you talked to Legolas yet?" 

Faramir sighed and he had forgotten about Legolas, he shook his head and Eowyn pulled Faramir's phone out of his back pocket and shoved it into his chest.

"Call him, set up a time. You need to talk to him before you face him tomorrow." Eowyn walked away, she was handed another horse. She smiled at the horse, he was a handsome bay. "Hi Brego, ready to go work?" The horse shook his head which made Eowyn laugh, she lead him towards the ring. Faramir put his phone back in his pocket, making a note to call Legolas later.

 

Theoden finally let Eomer and Faramir leave as the night approached, they dropped Bain off at home before heading out to get a bite to eat. Eomer said it was his treat, the two both agreed upon going to Bombur's Corner, a little resturant run by a man named Bombur. Faramir and Eomer enjoyed Bombur's company, he was a nice man, very goofy. Bombur had a reputation for making anyone that walked into his resturant sad or upset, very happy. His food was also out of this world good, they walked in and were greeted by Bilbo, the two were shocked to see the small man. Bilbo smiled at them and seated them at a booth in the back, realizing that they probably wanted privacy. He gave them menus and told them that Sigrid would be with them momentarily, the two sat in silence. Eomer got a text, he pulled his phone out and typed out a quick response before turning his phone upside down on the table. Faramir did the same just as Sigrid came to take their drink orders, they both ordered a pepsi. As Sigrid left, Eomer raised an eyebrow.

"Eowyn told me to make you call Legolas before tomorrow." Faramir groaned and put his face in his hands, Eomer gave him a sympathetic look. "He's going to be there, Far." 

"I know, I know. I'm just dreading it."

Eomer sighed, he ran a hand through his hair, the blonde looked at his friend who seemed to be staring at nothing. "Call him when you get home, Fara. Clear the air, please."

Faramir nodded, Sigrid came back with their drinks and she took their orders, both ordered a burger with french fries. When Sigrid came back with their food, they ate in silence. Faramir felt exhausted and anxious, he knew it wasn't Legolas' fault that Boromir was dead but for some reason he just wanted to blame Legolas. 

Eomer dropped Faramir off at his apartment, Faramir went inside and pulled out his phone, he pulled up Legolas' number and just stared at it. 

 

[ arwen ]  
_______

Arwen sat in the nursery with the new baby sleeping in her arms, she sat on the rocking chair. It had taken a good hour or so to finally get the baby to sleep, she stood up and gently placed the little girl in her crib. Arwen went downstairs to check on Eldarion, he was playing with some blocks. Eldarion looked up and smiled at Arwen.

"Mama! Look!" Arwen looked at what he made, Arwen smiled weakly and kneeled down on the ground next to her son. "Mama, I want to show Daddy." Arwen nodded, she placed a hand on Eldarion's cheek. Arwen felt her emotions begin to take over.

"I know, baby." Her voice cracked, she began to fight back tears. "I know, I want him to see this to, but Daddy is away right now. Okay? He'll be back home soon." Arwen was mentally punching herself for potentially making a promise to Eldarion that would most likely be broken. 

While she was giving birth, cops had come and hauled Aragorn away for questioning. They ended up keeping him overnight. Elrond had picked up Eldarion from the Oropherion's and brought him to the hospital to meet his little sister. Arwen held her baby and cried, she wasn't crying because she had a new child but because her husband wouldn't meet their little girl. When Eldarion and Elrond walked into the room a few hours later, Arwen handed the baby to Elrond, Eldarion climbed up on the bed and Arwen held him. Eldarion didn't know why his mother was crying but he began crying to, Elrond looked at his daughter with sadness. 

Arwen had left the hospital with the baby a few days later, Aragorn was set to have a trial soon, and he was being held until then.

Arwen was heartbroken, she just wanted everything to go back to the way things where before Laketown. Arwen found that she would cry herself to sleep every single night, and she would wake up and see that what had happened wasn't a nightmare, and more tears would stream down her face. 

[ thorin & bilbo ]  
_____________

Bilbo had finished decorating the house for Christmas, Sam and Frodo had finished putting the lights up on the tree when Thorin had knocked on the door. Bilbo greeted him and let him in the house, Thorin thanked him. Pippin offered him a cup of hot coco, Thorin graciously took the mug that was handed to him; he took a small sip, careful not to burn his tongue. The only thing that could be heard throughout the Baggins household was Christmas music and laughter. Bilbo had gone back to putting the finishing touches on the mantle, Thorin took his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack by the front door, he stepped into the living room and it looked like Christmas threw up all over it. Bilbo smiled at Thorin, he took Thorin's hands and dragged him to the middle of the living room where Bilbo started to dance around him, Thorin couldn't help but smile. Frodo and Sam were jokingly dancing together, Merry and Pippin just watching while drinking hot coco. The dance party went on for another ten minutes before Thorin pulled Bilbo to the side, Bilbo could tell that Thorin was upset about something. Bilbo excused himself and Thorin and they went into Bilbo's library.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch near the fireplace, he sighed and patted the spot next to him. Thorin hesitantly sat down, the two sat in silence for a brief moment before Thorin cleared his throat.

"I don't know if you know, but I kicked Dis and the boys out."

Thorin saw Bilbo roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye, Thorin played with his hands before feeling a sting on the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"I know"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and mumbling something, Thorin wanted to explain himself to Bilbo but he found that the words were getting stuck in his throat.

"I know I messed up by kicking them out, Dis won't talk to m-"

"Good, you deserve it Thorin. You're an idiot, you kicked out your little sister and her boys, for what reason? Hm? I had Dwalin and Dis over for dinner the other night, you kicked them out because Kili knocked up Tauriel!? That is the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard, Thorin!" 

At least Bilbo was a tad nicer with the words that he chose, Thorin rubbed his face with his hands, he saw Bilbo stand up and cross his arms. "You're staying for dinner, and I am inviting the boys and Dis over. You're to reconcile, ask Kili and Fili about their personal lives. Okay? Dis will be pleased to have you ask them. I don't want any complaining, and no fighting. Get over you problems with Oropherion for the sake of Kili. Now, come help me decorate outside the house. I need to put up lights." 

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and dragged him to the front door, Frodo handed Bilbo a box after he slid on his jacket. The four teenage boys all gave Thorin the same look; _you fucked up_.

[ thranduil & legolas ]

"ADA!"

Thranduil looked up from the newspaper, he looked at the stairs and was staring at them with an unamused look. Legolas came bounding down the stairs, he had a concerned expression on his face.

"Did you let Haldir in this morning?" Thranduil shook his head "Well then he must've gotten loose! I'm going to go look for him." Legolas grabbed Thranduil's car keys, he threw on a jacket and ran out the door. Thranduil turned his phone sound on, he looked outside and noticed that it was heavily snowing out. 

Legolas groaned, he heard the front door open and saw Thranduil come out. Thranduil was all bundled up, Thranduil pushed Legolas into the passenger side and he started to brush off all the snow. A few minutes later, Thranduil joined Legolas in the car, he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the park at the end of their street. They got out there and was calling for him, the snow was blowing against their face. _Nothing_. Thranduil gave Legolas a sad look, they got back in and headed towards a more populated area, every once and a while, Haldir would wander into the city. It was only a ten minute walk, he would just wander to the edge then come back. Thranduil parked outside Bombur's Corner, they walked into the resturant to Bombur greeting them.

"Thran! Legolas! What can I do for you two today?" Bombur asked cheerfully, Legolas pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Haldir.

"Have you seen Hal?" Bombur shook his head and Legolas frowned, he left and Thranduil handed Bombur a picture of Haldir. "I'll post this" Thran thanked him and left, Legolas was standing outside the resturant, Legolas looked at Thranduil who was squinting. He was barely able to see but he saw a bunch of people huddled around something, Thranduil grabbed Legolas' arm and they began running to the group of people.

" _Someone call the police!_ "

" _What are they gonn' do!? It's a dog!_ "

" _He has tags, someone call his owners!_ "

"What's the dogs name!?" Thranduil shouted over the crowd, everyone turned around - still blocking their view of the dog, one person knelt down beside the dog and read the name tag.

"Hal-"

"NO!" Legolas shouted, he pushed his way through the crowd and saw Haldir laying on the ground, lifeless. He fell to his knees, Thranduil made his way through the crowd and saw Legolas sobbing by Haldir's side. Thranduil looked up to see that Bard and Tilda had approached the scene, Tilda had tears streaming down her face. Bard was hugging her. Bard and Thranduil looked at each other, Bard giving Thranduil a sorry look. Tilda kneeled down beside Legolas, Legolas looked at her and opened his arms to her, Tilda crashed into the teenager. Tilda was sobbing against Legolas' side. The two were grieving together, Bard went back to his car and came back with a blanket. Legolas and Tilda both got up, Bard placed the blanket on the ground, he and Thranduil lifted Haldir onto the blanket and wrapped the blanket around him.

Bard motioned for Legolas and Tilda to get in his car, as it was still running and warm. "I'll meet you at the vet on fourth street." Thranduil nodded and ran back to his car, he decided to stop in to see Bombur first.

"Did you find him?" Bombur asked as Thranduil walked in, Thranduil nodded.

"We did"

"That's great!" 

"He was hit by a car or something, I'm not sure but by the time that Legolas and I found him, he was dead. Bard and his daughter showed up, so Bard and I are taking him to the vet right now." Thranduil said sadly, he was fighting back tears himself. Bombur told him to hold on, he went back into the kitchen and came out a few moments later holding a paper bag and a cup holder with two cups.

"Hot chocolate, and some donuts. I'm sorry about Haldir." Bombur said, he handed Thranduil the treats and Thranduil nodded, he left the resturant. Thranduil got into his car and drove to the vets. He arrived and went up to the front desk.

"Um, my friend, his daughter, and my son just brought in my sons dog. Haldir? He was hit by a car an-"

"Thranduil." Thranduil looked over to see Bard standing outside a room, Thranduil nodded at the receptionist before joining Bard outside the door. "I gave the kids some time to say goodbye. They're going to cremate him. I'll pay for it and everything." Thranduil smiled sadly and hugged Bard, Bard rubbed Thranduil's back. 

Thranduil let go and wiped away the tears, the two men just stared at each other before Thranduil placed a gentle kiss on Bard's cheek. "Thank you for everything that you do, Bard." Bard smiled sadly at Thranduil and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing the last part, I'm sorry that there were so many side stories in this! As this is wrapping up, I find myself wanting to touch base on different characters and stuff. Next chapter will be the dinner with Dis, Thorin, the boys, and Bilbo and Faramir calling Legolas!


	32. Faramir / Durin Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir has a breakdown before calling Legolas, Dis and the boys join Bilbo and Thorin for an eventful dinner, things just keep getting worse for those involved at Laketown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that the dwarves have Norse names? So, that's where I got the name for Tauriel's and Kili's baby! (Yay, baby Durin has a name!)

Faramir continued to stare at his phone, a few hours had gone by, he just stared at the number; he began to feel himself unravel in the worst way, he looked at the clock. The time read 10:39PM. Would Legolas even still be awake? Faramir groaned and felt many different emotions run through him. Faramir threw his phone against a wall and let out an anguinshed scream that quickly turned into sobs. The blonde fell to his knees and continued to sob, his grey eyes were clouded. 

_It's all your fault that your brother is dead! I wish you died in his place._

_You're a disgrace, Faramir!_

"You're a disgrace, Faramir. Disgrace, disgrace, I hate you." Faramir choked out inbetween sobs, his sobs getting louder. "Come back, Boromir." 

Faramir repositioned himself so he was leaning against a wall, he picked up his phone, it thankfully didn't break. Faramir wiped away his tears, he checked the time again. 11:15PM. Faramir took a deep breath and opened up Legolas' contact information, he held his thumb over the little phone icon before finally clicking on it. It rang a few times before Legolas answered.

" _Hello? Faramir?_ "

"I was told to call you, to clear the air before Boromir's funeral."

" _Oh...can we talk about this in the morning? Um, I just..my dog just died, and he was my best friend and I just um. I want to sleep, I'll call you around 9:30 tomorrow, yeah? I'm sorry, Faramir._ "

Faramir managed to let out a weak _okay_ before hanging up the phone, he knew what it was like to lose his best friend. He was about to bury his best friend, Faramir started sobbing again. 

If Denethor saw him right now, he would be so ashamed of Faramir. Faramir could hear Denethor's words in his mind.

_Look at you, you're pathetic! Nothing like your brother, I'm ashamed of you. I wish you were never born!_

Faramir felt broken, unwanted, and lost. He just wanted Boromir back, and he would do anything to get Boromir back. It wasn't the same without Boromir, and he knew that nothing would ever be the same. Faramir closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

 

&.

 

Bilbo had called Dis to invite her and the boys over for dinner, he left out the fact that Thorin was there. Thorin was sitting on the couch in the living room, he was watching Merry and Pippin play video games; he had a glass of wine and would take a sip every once and a while. The two teenagers were fighting with each other, eventually their fighting turned into an all out brawl. Thorin changed his position so that he wasn't in their way, he took a larger sip of the wine and prayed that he would get through the dinner. The doorbell rang and Thorin suddenly felt anxious, he heard the door open and Dis' voice rang throughout the house, Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he stood up and when Dis saw him, she narrowed her eyes. Kili went to walk out the door but Fili grabbed his hood and pulled him back, he heard Fili mumble ' _We're getting through this together, Kee'_. Dis gave her brother a look that was borderline murderous, Thorin didn't blame his sister for wanting to kill him, he would want to if he was in her position. Fili nodded at his uncle and then went to go talk to Frodo. Bilbo walked past Thorin, grabbing his arm in the process, pulling him into the kitchen.

"You will be nice to Dis, you will talk to the boys and apologize. You will welcome them back in THEIR home. Got it!?" Thorin nodded curtly, Bilbo had a smug look before he went over to the stove top and grabbed the turkey off the stove top, he carried it into the dining room. "C'mon everybody, dinner is being served!" 

Everybody piled into the dining room, the adults let the teenagers get their food first, Fili and Kili sat next to each other, Merry and Pippin sitting on either side of the Durin boys. Dis and Thorin sat at opposite heads of the table, Sam and Frodo decided to seat themselves at the kitchen island, they still had a view of what was about to go down (they didn't want to be caught in the middle of what could potentially lead to a food fight) - Bilbo sat in the middle seat on the opposite side of the other four teenagers, he knew he needed to act as a referee. Everybody ate in silence before Dis spoke up.

"The turkey is wonderful, thank you, Bilbo." Bilbo nodded and Dis smiled gently, she stared at Thorin then quickly went back to eating her food. Thorin looked up from his potatoes to see Bilbo staring him down, Bilbo discreetly nodded towards Dis. Thorin sighed quietly, he took his napkin and wiped his mouth. 

"So, Dis." Dis looked at Thorin, her expression was unreadable. "What's new?" 

Dis looked offended, Kili took a sip of his tea and Fili looked down at his food. Merry and Pippin could sense that something was brewing, they stood up quickly and joined Sam and Frodo at the island. 

"Well, why don't you ask your nephews what's new. Hm, they both have a lot happening. Kili, especially." Dis looked towards her boys, Kili was still drinking his tea when Thorin turned his attention towards his younger nephew, Kili put his drink and pursed his lips before letting out a loud exhale.

"Tauriel is due in April, we finally have a name for him. Áki. Áki Frerin Oropherion-Durin."

_Frerin_. Thorin felt a wave of sadness wash over him, Fili and Kili had never met Frerin, but they had heard the tales of their late uncle. Thorin would always tell them the stories that Frerin told him and Dis just before his unfortunate death, he had fallen off a cliff in Azanulbizar, no one found him until nearly two weeks after he had fallen, the months after Frerin's death was a time of great sorrow and grieving.

Thorin remembers a young Kili swearing that if he ever had a son, he would name his son after Frerin, and Thorin had figured that Kili had forgotten about that as he got older, but he guessed wrong. Thorin felt his mouth dry up, he took another sip of his wine. Fili spoke up.

"Um, Sigrid and I decided that we want to get married next fall." Thorin nearly choked on his wine, Dis clapped her hands together, this was obviously new news to her. Bilbo made a happy sound.

"Congratulations, Fili!" Bilbo exclaimed, Fili smiled and said a quiet thank you. Fili, Dis, and Kili just looked at Thorin who fakely smiled.

"Congratulations Fili..and Kili. I'm very proud of you boys, and I'm sorry that I was such an asshole to you boys and your mother. I'm ready for you guys to come home, if you will." Dis stood up abruptly, she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, Thorin just stared at her with his mouth open. Dis motioned for Fili and Kili to get up, Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the dark haired woman. 

"No, we will not be coming home. Bilbo, thank you for dinner, it was delicious." Dis gave Bilbo a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with the boys trailing behind her.

Thorin and Bilbo just stared at each other with a look of confusion, Bilbo went to say something but he stopped. The two continued to eat their food, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all joined them at the table. Everybody ate in silence, the only sound was the soft sound of food being chewed.

"Well, that could've gone...better?" Merry said, Pippin hit him in the arm, Merry just shrugged. Bilbo took a sip of his water and rolled his eyes.

Everybody had finished up eating, Thorin was helping with clearing the table, as he was bringing the dishes into the kitchen, his phone rang. Thorin pulled his phone out of his back pocket; _Fili_. He quickly answered it.

"Fili, is everything okay?"

" _Get to the intersection of Chetwood Road and Bree Lane, now. Please!_ " Fili hung up before Thorin could ask any questions, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Leaving Bilbo very confused.

Thorin jumped into his car and sped down the street out of what was considered Hobbiton, he made a quick right onto the road that led to Brandywine Bridge. He quickly approached the end of the bridge, he saw flashing lights. His heart started beating quickly, he got out of his car, not caring if it was stolen or not. He ran to the intersection, he saw Fili sitting on the back of an ambulance, he looked up quickly when he saw Thorin approaching him. Fili slowly got off the back of the ambulance and hugged Thorin, Thorin held him tightly. 

"Where's your mother, and Kili?" 

"They're being taken to the hospit-"

"What happened!?"

"A hit and run, your nephew here was lucky to have little injuries that are obvious to us." Thorin turned around to see a police officer, he had a solemn look on his face. "He should probably go to the hospital to be checked out, though. Your other nephew was the one who was hit straight on, he's well, his face is unbeknowst at the moment. Your sister got away with a few scratches."

Thorin motioned for Fili to follow him, they got back into Thorin's car - the two stared at each other before Thorin headed off towards the hospital. The ride was silent, neither of them talking, he could tell that Fili was really worried. 

"Legolas' dog died, he was hit by a car..." Fili said quietly, Thorin looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah? That's sad."

"There are still some of Lurtz' goons out there, I have a weird feeling about this and what's to come..."

Thorin sighed, they had arrived to the hospital - they had gotten Fili checked out, he had a few scratches but nothing major. As they sat in the waiting room, Thorin felt somebody staring at him, he looked up and saw a familiar looking man glaring at him; the man had a fierce look on his face. He stood up and left the waiting room, Thorin was trying to remember where he had last seen him. It had then struck him who the man was and at that very moment, he had never worried more for his family's safety. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going downhill for everyone at the moment, but things will get better soon. Also, we'll learn Aragorn's fate soon! (I won't be writing a trial chapter, because honestly, I have no idea how to write one and I don't want to mess it up.)


	33. Everybody: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir and Legolas finally talk for a moment, Thorin has a inkling on who the other driver was that hit Dis and the boys, Fili has an anxiety attack and becomes greatly distressed. All the adults sit down before Boromir's funeral to discuss the recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be all over the place, but I promise that it will all connect and hopefully make more sense as more things happen.

In about five hours Faramir would be burying his older brother, the snow had slowed down and there was little to none on the ground; Faramir looked at the clock beside him. 9:15 AM. In about fifteen minutes, Legolas would be calling him, if he remembered. Faramir started pacing around his apartment, his palms sweating. Faramir looked down and his hands were shaking, he felt anxious. The blonde took a deep breath before throwing himself onto his couch, a few moments after, the ringing of his phone was filling his apartment. Faramir waited to answer it, but he finally did.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, it's Legolas. Um, right so..what did you want to talk about?_ " The teenager on the other end sounded like he had been crying just before calling Faramir. Faramir felt bad for doing this.

 

"Um, well first off, I'm sorry about Haldir. Eowyn told me what happened, and that's awful. The main thing though is that, at first I blamed you for Boromir's death and it wasn't until recently that I didn't realize how wrong I was. I don't blame you at all, he died in an honorable way, I suppose. Your father told me how you felt that you were responsible, and well. You're not." Faramir's voice started to break, he heard Legolas clear this throat, the teenager started to speak.

" _Shit, Faramir. I will always feel responsible for Boromir's death, even though I wasn't the one to kill him. I invited him and Aragorn to Laketown knowing that something was bound to happen with Lurtz. I will always feel responsible for Gimli not wanting to get out of bed every day, I will feel responsible for Aragorn having to go through what he's going through right now. I will always feel responsible for the trauma that everybody went through, that night we lost your brother, we also all lost a piece of us that we can't get back. I'm so sorry that Boromir was killed, if I could, I would go back in time and make sure that none of us went to Laketown._ " Legolas was full on sobbing by the final word, Faramir had tears running down his face. Faramir never really thought how Legolas might feel about the whole thing. " _I'll talk to you later, Faramir._ " 

&.

Fili sat beside Kili's bed, Fili's face was tear-stained, he hadn't slept since he and Thorin arrived to the hospital. Kili had three broken ribs, shattered leg, and torn muscles in his neck. Fili hated seeing Kili bedridden, it broke him. Fili was debating on whether to call Tauriel about what had happened, he eventually decided not to. Though, he did call Thranduil and made Thranduil swear that he wouldn't tell Tauriel or Legolas. Especially not now, Fili stared at Kili and he started sobbing. Fili felt anger at the driver of the car, he wanted to let out a scream but he couldn't. 

The pain that Fili felt was the same pain that Gimli was feeling, not knowing if Kili would actually wake up. Fili's anger turned to sadness and the thought of Kili not waking up made Fili feel physically ill. Fili stood up and left Kili's room, he was greeted by Dis sleeping with her head on Thorin's shoulder. Dwalin sat next to Thorin, both men had blank faces. Dwalin looked at Fili and smiled sadly at him, Fili wiped away the tears and sat next to Dwalin. Dwalin put his arm protectively around the boy, he let go and stared at the family that was on either side of him. He felt bad, and he knew that Thorin felt even worse. It was two weeks away from Christmas and everything that could go wrong, well, it was going wrong. Tragedy struck, and Dwalin had a feeling that it was going to strike again. Thorin turned to his old friend.

"I saw Azog yesterday, he was here." 

"W-What? He's in prison, isn't he?" Dwalin was taken back by the name Azog, Fili turned towards his uncle and Dwalin. Fili had heard stories of Azog and how he vowed to destroy the Durin bloodline (Fili wasn't sure why Azog wanted to destroy the Durin bloodline, he just knew that it had something to do with their ancestors). Thorin shook his head and looked at his friend.

"He was released a few months back, I heard that they discovered that there was no evidence against him in Thror's death, despite him being found guilty in the initial trial." Thorin grew quiet, Dis was still sleeping, shifting every once and a while. They had blamed Azog for their grandfather's death. "I have a feeling that it was Azog who did this"

Dwalin checked the time, it was 11:50, he turned to Fili who was now staring at the ground, Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Boromir's funeral is today, I'll drive you home so you can get ready, okay?" Fili had a hesitant look but he nodded, he said goodbye to Thorin and he walked with Fili to his car. They got in and Dwalin started it, they sat in the parking lot for a few moments. Dwalin turned to Fili. "Thorin told me that you believe Legolas' dogs death and this are related somehow. What makes you think that?" 

"Many of Lurtz' goons escaped that morning after the accident, they ran off into the woods. I heard from somebody that Bolg knows Lurtz. It makes a little more sense now, Dwalin. Azog and Lurtz' goons working together, Azog already wanted us dead, and if Lurtz' goons are pissed over Lurtz being thrown in prison...they have to be working together."

Dwalin had his hands on the steering wheel, he furrowed his brow as he stared at the young blonde sitting next to him. Fili's idea wasn't too far off, he made a mental note to talk to Balin later. Dwalin started driving out of the hospital parking lot, he pulled onto the road and started the half hour drive back to his house. 

 

They arrived at the house, Dwalin and Fili got out of the car, they went inside so Fili could shower and get ready. As Fili got out of the shower, his phone that was on the sink counter was ringing, it was Bard. Fili answered the phone.

"Hey Bard, what's up?"

" _Is Sigrid with you?_ "

"No, why?"

" _I can't find her, she's not with Tauriel, I even went as far as calling Eowyn and seeing if Sigrid is with her, she's not with Eowyn. I don't know where she could be, even Bilbo's boys have no idea where she is._ " 

Fili's heart sank, it wasn't like Sigrid to not tell Bard where she was going - his anxiety flared up again, he dropped his phone and the room started to spin. Fili held onto the sink, he looked in the mirror, he wanted to vomit. His breathing became rapid, his whole body was shaking. First Kili and his mom, and now Sigrid. He hung up on Bard, he called Dwalin, Dwalin answered.

" _You okay, Fili?_ "

"Up...stairs, now." He managed to get out, Dwalin hung up and he heard heavy footsteps come bounding up the stairs, Dwalin knocked on the bathroom door and then it swung open. Dwalin didn't care that Fili was naked, he looked at him. 

"What happened?"

"Bard....can't...find...Sigrid...something...bad...happened." There was ten second pauses inbetween each word, Fili had tears streaming down his face, he turned again so his back was against the sink and he dropped to the ground, his knees tight against his chest. Dwalin grabbed a towel and placed it over Fili, Fili looked at Dwalin with a sad look. "Call...Bard...find...out...where...she...last...was."

Dwalin nodded as Fili pushed his phone towards Dwalin, Dwalin found Bard's number and clicked on it. 

" _Hello? Fili, did you get a hold of her?_ "

"Bard, it's Dwalin. When did you last see Sigrid?"

" _Tilda was the last person to see her and that was last night, she said that Sigrid had snuck out after I had gone to bed. Sigrid didn't tell Tilda where she was going._ "

"Alright, thank you. I'll be on the look out for her. One more thing, can you, Bilbo, and Thranduil all meet me at my house? I'm going to get Thorin and Dis here. We need to discuss some things that might help us find Sigrid, if she is in any danger." Dwalin hung up and texted Bard his address, he stared at Fili who was still shaking. His breathing became normal again, Dwalin helped him to his room so he could change into clothes. 

&.

Almost an hour later, Bard, Thranduil, Bilbo, Thorin, and Dis were all sitting in Dwalin's dining room. The room was silent, Thranduil was tapping his fingers against the wooden table, Dwalin sat at the head of the table, Bilbo and Thorin sat next to each other, Bard and Thranduil on the opposite side, and Dis at the other end. 

"I talked to Fili as we were leaving the hospital, he thinks that Haldir's death and the accident that Dis and the boys were in are related to each other." Dwalin said, Bard looked at Dwalin with furrowed brows, Thranduil shifted in his seat when he heard Haldir's name. "For the two of you that don't know, as Dis and the boys were leaving Bilbo's, they were the victims of what is being called a hit and run. Thorin believes that it was Azog who was the driver of the other vehi-"

"Who is Azog?" Bilbo asked, unsure of what was going on and why they were all actually at Dwalin's house. Dwalin, Dis, and Thorin all shared a look as Thorin sighed.

"Azog is an enemy of our family, his ancestors and our ancestors hated each other and for some reason he decided that he was going to torture us. From when we were teenagers to almost 15 years ago, he would try and try to harm us in one way or another." Thorin explained, Dis looked at her brother and frowned.

"He was charged with our grandfather's murder, but only recently was released from prison on account that there was apparently no evidence actually against him." Dis said, her voice nearly cracking; she kept herself from crying. Bilbo and Bard glanced at each other then at Thranduil who just sat there. 

Footsteps were heard coming from the stairs, Fili appeared in the dining room; Dis and Thorin both looked at him worriedly. Fili threw his phone at Bard, Bard caught it and gave him a confused look. "It's Bain!"

"Hello, Bain?" Bard said frantically into the phone "Did you find Sigrid?"

" _Da, Tilda is missing. She's not outside, she's not in her room or Sigrid's. I checked the basement, she's not there, either._ " Bard's face turned white and he stood up quickly, he handed Fili his phone on his way out of Dwalin's house. 

Everybody looked at Fili who looked quite frightened, Dis stood up and held her son in her arms, something that she hadn't done in almost 10 years.


	34. Everybody: 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard, Bain, and Fili go to Gundabad, Legolas and Gimli see each other for the first time since Legolas woke up, Arwen and Elrond have a quick talk, Eowyn has news for Faramir following the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas never actually saw each other when Legolas woke up, Thranduil was the first person to see him. This is also all over the place and takes place on the same day as the last (two?) chapters.

Bard hadn't felt this sick since after Margot died, his heart was racing and his palms were sweating, he just wanted to get home and to find his girls. Bard was on the verge of tears, he pulled into his driveway and barely waited to put his car in park when he jumped out of the car. He ran into the house and ran upstairs to Bain's room, Bain was sitting on his computer, he was on Facebook messaging people about Sigrid and Tilda. Bain turned around and came face to face with a frantic Bard.

"Da, there was something outside the door. I think it's a joke, I don't know." Bain stood up and went over to his dresser and handed Bard an index card "I found it after I hung up the phone" 

Bard looked down at the card, he furrowed his brows and read what was on it. 

_Bring the Durin boy to Mount Gundabad if you want to see your daughters alive._ Bard felt himself get sicker, something that he thought wasn't possible. Bain looked at his father with concern, the teenager sat his father down on the chair that he once sat on; Bard swallowed and looked at the index card again. _Mount Gundabad_. Bard vomited slightly in his mouth, he dropped the index card and ran to the bathroom where he spit it out, he felt dizzy. No one dared step foot near Mount Gundabad, Bard brushed his teeth before returning to Bain who was staring at the card, he looked up at his father.

"Da, please tell me that this is a joke."

"I'm afraid this isn't a joke, Bain. C'mon, text Fili, we have to go to Gundabad."

"Da, they'll kill him!" 

Bard put his hands on Bain's shoulders, Bain looked scard and Bard was trying to be reassuring. "Bain, I will not let him die, not on my watch. I refuse to be there when someone dies and not be able to do anything about it." Bard said, his voice cracking, tears began to roll down his face. Bain knew that he was talking about their mother (and Boromir). The teenage boy nodded and wiped his tears away, he pulled his phone out and sent Fili a text.

[ **BAIN** ] _u need to come with my dad and i, don't tell anybody tho_

Fili had quickly texted back

[ **FILI** ] _what's happening???_

[ **BAIN** ] _i'll explain to u on the way to where we need to go, we r coming to get u_

Bain and Bard ran out of the house and into Bard's car, Bard quickly reversed out of the driveway and sped off to Dwalin's house. When they arrived, Bain had sent Fili a text telling him that they were there. The front door opened and Fili ran to the car, he hopped in the backseat. Fili wore a worried expression, Bard looked out the front window and saw Dis, Thorin, and Dwalin watching them. Bard waved and felt his phone buzz, he threw his phone at Bain and started driving.

"Da, it's Thranduil. He wants to know what's going on." Bain said, Bard looked at him from the side and came to a stop at a red light. "What should I tell him?"

"Fili, what did you tell everybody else when you left?"

"That we're going to Boromir's funeral, Bilbo offered to take me but I refused." Bard nodded, he started driving again when the light turned green. "What's going on? Why did I need to come along for this? Where are we going?"

"Mount Gundabad." Bard replied, his words lacking emotion. Fili looked at the father and son duo with a horrified expression. "Bain, send Thranduil a text letting him know that we're going to Gundabad. Tell him we'll be safe." Bain nodded and started typing out a reply to Thranduil, Bard had decided that Thranduil should know what was going on. 

"Why the fuck are we going there!?" Fili exclaimed, Bain turned around and handed him the card that was left outside their door. Fili read it and immediately felt like someone threw a ton of bricks at him, he fell back into the seat and just sat there, he felt awfully numb. "Azog." Fili whispered, his heart sinking - he looked out the car window, the next two hours were going to go by slow.

 

&.

Legolas had gone with Tauriel to Boromir's funeral; the siblings were surprised to not see the Durin boys there - they thought it was strange, considering that they had made plans to met up with them after. Tauriel decided that she would get a hold of Kili to see what was up after.

They had gone up to Faramir and his father after the funeral to give them their condolences, that was the first time that they had ever met Denethor and it was obvious from the moment that they shook hands that Denethor hated Faramir. Denethor was trying to play nice with Legolas but Legolas could sense that he had some resentment towards the young blonde, he and Tauriel were walking away when Tauriel leaned over to Legolas.

"He seems like a pleasant guy." Legolas let out a snort and was met with a light elbow to the ribs, Tauriel had a slight grin as she looked at her brother. "Stop, Legs. We're at a funeral, it's not nice to laugh." The two looked at each other and repressed laughs, they walked to Legolas' car and got in, Legolas looked at his phone and saw that he had a text from Gloin, it said that Gimli had finally come out of his room and that he wanted to see Legolas. 

"Would you care if I dropped you off at Dwalin's to see what's up with Fee and Kee? I'm going to stop by Gimli's." Tauriel shook her head and said it was fine, Legolas started his car and drove out of the cemetery parking lot. 

The cemetery was a fifteen minute drive from Dwalin's, they had arrived and Tauriel got out. Tauriel entered Dwalin's house and Legolas drove away, when he arrived to Gloin's house, he got out and straightened his suit jacket. He had his hands in pants pockets as he walked up the steps to the cape cod styled house, he removed his right hand from his pocket and knocked on the door. Shuffling was heard and a disorientated Gloin answered the door.

"Legolas! Hey, come on in. It's good to see you." Legolas nodded and walked in the house, it was a nice house. The kitchen and living room were separated by a halfwall, and two large windows let in light. Gimli was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket - he didn't turn to look at Legolas; he was watching television. "Gimli, Legolas is here." 

Gimli turned his head slightly to look at the blonde, Gloin left the two alone, Legolas sat on the couch next to Gimli, he smiled widely. Gimli started to cry, Legolas wrapped his arms around Gimli.

"Hey, shh. It's okay, Gim. It's okay, let it all out." Legolas tried to sooth the older man, but the tears kept flowing.

"You're actually okay, Legolas.."

"I am, I'm fine. I'm awake."

"I thought it was just a really bad dream and that the world was messing with me. I thought you were dead. I don't know why." 

Legolas ran a hand down Gimli's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, after he pulled away, they put their foreheads together. "It's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me. Trust me. I'm basically indestructible." Gimli let out a soft laugh and that made Legolas smile and he felt himself tear up a bit. "I love you, Gimli. I really do." Gimli smiled gently and nodded. "I want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything at all, that I'm here for you. Your father is here, Tauriel, everybody. We all care about you so much and it would kill us if something happened to you." 

Gimli just stared at Legolas and his happy expression turned to a pained one, he shook his head and stood up. Gimli went to his room and closed the door, Legolas turned to see Gloin standing there. Gloin had a sad look on his face. 

"Did I do something?" Legolas asked, Gloin shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think Gimli is just trying to work things out with himself right now." Gloin replied, he had a mug of tea which he handed to Legolas. Legolas took it and thanked Gloin, Gloin sat on the couch opposite of Legolas, the two sat in silence. Legolas felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket and read the text.

[ **GIM <3** ] _I don't deserve you, I'm sorry, Legolas. We should end things. I'm a burden and you can do so much better than me._

Legolas looked sadly at Gloin, he placed the mug on the coffee table before standing up. Legolas went to say something but stopped. "Thank you for the tea, and thank you for letting me know that Gimli wanted to see me. I should get going, my dad needs me." Gloin nodded and saw Legolas to the door, Legolas got on his car and waved goodbye to Gloin. Gloin closed the door and when Legolas saw that he was in the clear, he started sobbing. Legolas placed his forehead on the steering wheel, he felt like he just lost everything. Legolas' phone buzzed again, he took his head off the steering wheel and wiped away the tears before looking at his phone.

[ **TAURIEL** ] _Dis and the boys got into a car accident last night leaving Bilbo's and Kili is in coma and is in really rough shape._

All of a sudden, the pain that he was feeling from Gimli ending things went away but was replaced with something much deeper than sadness. Legolas just stared at the text, he threw his phone onto the passenger seat and just sat in his car for a little bit.

&.

Elrond threw the newspaper on the table in front of Arwen, it caused her to jump, Arwen looked at her father. Elrond pointed to the headline, she looked down and read it. _Local man arrested for involvement in Laketown incident_. Arwen took a deep breath, Elrond sat next to her at the table.

"What are you going to do, Ar?" Elrond asked, Arwen shook her head and put her face in her hands. "You're kids are now fatherless for the next 8 years. With Aragorn in prison, you can't raise two children by yourself."

"You raised 3 on your own!"

"Your mother dying is a different situation, Ar." Elrond said gently, he looked at Arwen with a look of symptathy. "What are you going to tell Eldarion?"

Arwen groaned, she really didn't want to have this conversation with her father - but she knew that she had to. Arwen looked at him, her shrugged and stood up. Arwen started to make herself some coffee. "I don't know what I'm going to tell him, maybe that daddy has to go away for a while? I don't know. Ada, I really don't want to talk about this right now." 

Elrond nods his head, he looks at the newspaper, he remembers that some of his students are invovled in the incident. "You know that they don't know what's going to happen to Legolas, Tauriel, and the Durin boys yet. If anything at all."

"Weren't Bilbo's boys there as well?" Arwen asked, she poured coffee into a mug and sat down next to her father. Elrond nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, they were. I think they're off the hook, though. They tried to help Aragorn, they were the only ones present at Aragorn's trial. It wasn't enough, though." Elrond looked at his daughter, she took a careful sip of coffee before placing the mug on the table. Elrond stood up and placed a hand on Arwen's shoulder. "Please decide what you're going to tell your son and your daughter when she comes of age and is able to understand why her father isn't around. Oh also, Elladan and Elrohir are going to be in town by the end of the week for Christmas. I was thinking we could all get together with your grandparents. Let me know..about both things." 

Elrond went into the living room to say goodbye to his grandson before walking out the front door, Eldarion came running into the kitchen, he basically crashed into Arwen's side. Arwen smiled at the young boy. 

"Mama, look!" He had drawn a picture of him, Arwen, Aragorn, and Carys. Arwen smiled at the scribbles and ruffled Eldarion's hair, that caused him to squeal and run away happily. Arwen smiled sadly at her son, she closed her eyes and sighed.

&.

Faramir and Éowyn were walking side by side as they walked into Denethor's house, Denethor was hosting a funeral reception at his home. Denethor glared at Faramir was he and Éowyn walked past. Faramir had a few college friends of Boromir's come up to him and give him their condolences, he thanked them and saw Théoden standing in a far corner with the stable hand that was talking to Éowyn the other day. Éowyn dragged Faramir to see her uncle.

"Uncle Théoden!" Éowyn said, she hugged her uncle, they let go and Théoden turned to face Faramir; the older man smiled sadly at the young blonde. 

"I'm sorry about Boromir, again. I'm sorry we weren't able to attend the funeral, but your father had invited me here. Oh, this is my son, Théodred." Théodred and Faramir shook hands, he and Faramir talked for a few moments. Théodred and Boromir had an organic chemistry class together two years ago, and when Théodred found out about Boromir's passing, he was upset. 

Faramir said goodbye to Théodred and Théoden, Éowyn had wandered off to go talk to one of Boromir's friends. She was saying goodbye to them when Faramir came up to her, Éowyn spun around and gently smiled at him. "I forgot I have to share something with you, is there somewhere private that we can go?" 

Faramir pointed to upstairs and he led her to his old room, Éowyn took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend. "I wanted to talk to you about this later but I feel that I should do it now..I was just talking to Gwyn, Gwyn is also part of our school's equestrian team and her dad is a scout and coach for an International equestrian team, one that trains in Mirkwood. I was offered a spot on the team and this could be huge for me! I would be the youngest rider on the team. I really want this, but the only thing is, if I take this, I'd have to move to Mirkwood by the of next week." Éowyn bit her lip and jusr stared at Faramir, Faramir nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Wow, Éowyn! That's amazing! Go for it." His heart broke as he said those last words but the smile that Éowyn gave him made it hurt a little less. 

"Yeah? You think I should? I talked to my uncle and he's highly encouraging it, it could mean big things for me. Like, just really big things. You know what, I will. Are you sure you're okay with it?" Faramir nodded and gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Of course I'm okay with it, É. You deserve it." Éowyn smiled widely and gave Faramir a hug before walking out of his room, Faramir sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Azog! I have a bit planned for him and the Durins.


	35. Gundabad: 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli, Bard, and Bain all make it to Gundabad - Fíli gets 'tested' morally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break this up into two parts mainly because I wanted to figure out how to actually write the second part before I did. I wanted to set it up before.

Bard had informed Bain and Fíli that they would soon be arriving to Gundabad, the drive for them was silent with the radio being the only thing making noise. Bard would look at Bain and Fíli respectively every few moments to make sure that they were okay. The last time that Bard looked over at Bain, he was asleep. Fíli was looking out the window, his expression was unreadable. Bard felt bad about potentially endangering Fíli, but it was the only way to get Sigrid and Tilda back. Bard had no doubt that Sigrid would be able to hold her own, but little Tilda would struggle.

Bard grew even more worried and felt even sicker at the thought of what his girls were going through, were they safe? That's all that Bard cared about. Bard started to regret going to Laketown, but he knew that if he didn't, things might've been much worse than they are now. Legolas would probably be the one being buried, not Boromir - maybe both would be buried. Bard shook the thought out of his head. Bard saw Gundabad, it was dark and intimidating. It once was home a prison that only held the worst criminals, he pulled up to the mountain and took a deep breath.

"Boys, we're here." Fíli looked at Bard and nodded, he licked his lips and got out from the backseat. Bard shook Bain and the other teenager woke up, he groaned and got out as well. Bard closed the driver side door and all three men just stared at the giant gate that was in front of them. 

"Da, are they in there?" Bain asked, Bard looked at Bain and nodded, Bain gulped. Fíli sighed and ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair. Fíli and Bain both looked at Bard as he started heading towards the gate. Bain turned his attention to Fíli. "He's insane" Fíli nodded, agreeing with him. The two teenagers followed Bard, Bard pushed the gate open and it made a loud creaking sound. 

Bard and the boys walked in, Bard saw Tilda sitting on the ground, she looked well. Tilda heard the gate open and she stood up quickly.

"DA!" Tilda went running towards Bard but was quickly stopped by Azog, Azog was much more intimidating in person than he expected. Azog was tall, 6'7", bald, pale skin, scars covering his face. His eyes were bright but pale at the same time, Bard, out of the corner of his eye saw Fíli hide behind Bain. Bain was almost a foot taller than the older teenager, but by no means was Bain as muscular as the Durin boy. "Let me go!" Tilda insisted, Azog rolled his eyes.

"Bowman, you arrived. How was your trip? Hm? I hope it was good, I see you brought the Durin boy just as I requested." Azog said with a laugh, Bard felt anger run through him.

"Let me have my daughters." Bard's words were dripping with irritation, Azog could sense it. The pale man motioned for something and Bard saw Sigrid be brought from somewhere. Sigrid was gagged and had rope around her wrists, Fíli saw Sigrid and immediately felt a protective streak run through him. 

Fíli stepped out from behind Bain and stepped forward, Azog looked at Fíli with a mischievous grin. The man let go of Tilda and walked over to Fíli and ran a hand down his face. "You know, I was hoping you and your brother would've died in that accident. How's your brother? Hm?" Azog asked, Fíli felt uncomfortable with Azog so close to him. Tilda ran into Bard's arms, Bard kissed the top of Tilda's head. Tilda sobbed into her father's chest, Bard watched Azog's from the corner of his eye. 

"Kíli is dead." Fíli whispered, Azog smiled widely before clapping his hands and raising them, Fíli looked at the ground sadly. 

"One down, three more to go. Let's play a game, yeah?" Azog grabbed Fíli by the hem of his shirt and dragged him towards Sigrid, Sigrid was crying - Bain was looking at his sister with a sad expression. Tilda and Bard watched as Azog threw Fíli on the ground next to Sigrid. Fíli stood up and as soon as he did, his wrists were bound together. Fíli furrowed his eyebrows. "Bring the rest out" 

Bard wondered who else Azog had and his heart sank when he realized that it was Bilbo's boys, Azog walked down the line of teenagers, Bard covered Tilda's ears. "What the fuck do you have planned?"

Azog turned to look at Bard, he looked at Tilda and smiled "Someone grab the little one, too." Bard wrapped his arms around Tilda and held her tightly, he felt something hit him in the head and the last thing he heard was Tilda screaming. Bard fell to the ground and laid there. One of Azog' henchmen dragged Tilda to the line, binding her wrists. Tilda couldn't take her eyes off her father who was laying on the ground, a pool of blood by his head. Azog stopped in front of Fíli. Fíli just stared at him, Fíli looked at Bain who was being dragged somewhere else. 

"Pick a number, Fíli. one through six." Azog said sternly, Fíli felt his mouth go dry and his heart was racing. 

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!"

"No."

"Fine then." Azog pulled a pistol out of his back pocket and put it up against Fíli's forehead, Fíli closed his eyes and whispered something.

"3"

Azog removed the pistol from his forehead, Fíli still had his eyes closed when he heard the gun cock and crying. Fíli felt sick, he was about to be responsible for a friend's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually super painful for me to write, but I kind of envision Azog as Negan (the Walking Dead) in this situation??


	36. Gundabad: 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and the squad get 'rescued' at Gundabad, someone unlikely is with those who come to save them. Somebody returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let everybody know that this will be the last update for a while, as of a few days ago, my grandmother is in hospice. You can expect this to pick up again in a week or two. There will be a part three to this.

Azog removed the pistol from his forehead, Fíli still had his eyes closed when he heard the gun cock and crying. Fíli felt sick, he was about to be responsible for a friend's death. Fíli could tell from the crying that it was Tilda, he felt bad that someone as young as her was dragged into this mess. She was so innocent and she was about to have that child innocence taken away from her.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt that little girl, Azog." Fíli opened his eyes to see his mom, Dwalin, Thorin, Thranduil, Bilbo, and Faramir all standing there. Fíli was in awe of Faramir, the young blonde stood with a certain finesse to him. Fíli didn't notice the young blonde woman standing next to him, she had her arm looped through Faramir's. Dís had an angry look on her face, Thranduil looked stoic, Bilbo was panicked and Thorin was horrified.

Azog took the gun from Tilda's head and turned around; he grinned as he stared at everybody standing behind him. "The Durin siblings have arrived! What a wonderful day this is for me. Aw, you guys brought help. That's cute." Azog growled, he headed towards the group; Thorin stepped out in front of everybody and eyed Azog up and down. Azog smiled at the shorter man, he swung and hit Thorin in the temple with the butt of his gun. The small blonde woman that was with Faramir disappeared and all of a sudden was on Azog's back, she was trying to get the gun from Azog's hands.

Éowyn felt Azog drop the gun, but as soon as he dropped the gun, he threw Éowyn over his shoulder and she hit the ground hard. "What a cute attempt to stop me, whose next? Hm?" Faramir and Thranduil stared at each other, Faramir grabbed a knife from his back pocket and held it in his hand. 

Bain snuck from where he was and ran over to the ground, he had a large rock and started using it to cut the rope from everybody's wrists. Tilda hugged her older brother before running over her father who was barely breathing. Tilda looked at Thranduil with a pleading look, Thranduil looked at the small girl and gave her a sympathetic look. Dwalin started throwing punches at Azog, Azog grabbed Dwalin's arm and snapped it. Dwalin let out a painful scream, Azog grabbed him by the throat and threw him the ground. Azog pointed his gun at Thorin, before he could pull the trigger, a rock hit him in the back of the head. Azog furrowed his brows and turned around to see Sigrid, Fíli, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo all standing there. All of the teenagers had rocks in their hands, Azog started heading towards them, Thorin took this time to run at Azog. Thorin ran and swept his leg so he tripped Azog, Azog faceplanted into the ground; he dropped the gun. Thorin flipped Azog over and straddled him, he started punching Azog in the face.

"You will not hurt those kids or anybody else, Azog." Thorin said in between punches, Azog's pale face was turning red from the blood that was coming from his nose and mouth; Thorin felt somebody wrap their arms around him and pull him off Azog. Azog was smiling, the blood running into his mouth. "You'll have to kill me before you even lay a finger on anyone else." Azog grabbed the gun without Thorin realizing it, he pulled the trigger and shot Thorin in the stomach.

"Challenge accepted, Durin." Thorin looked down, he placed his hand on the stomach, he removed it and looked at the blood that was covering his stomach. Azog dropped the gun again and just laid there. A whole bunch of men came out of the shadows, all of them looked similar to Azog. Faramir and Thranduil stood back to back, Tilda stayed close to Bard, her whimpers were loud. Dwalin pulled Bilbo close to him, and the teenagers just stood in a giant circle. 

"Huh, I was hoping he would've killed you all by now. I would've thought somebody that was able to kill the great Frerin Durin would've been able to kill his brother and sister." Fíli turned his head and felt his whole body freeze. Bilbo's boys did the same thing, they froze with fear. "Did you miss me?" 

" _Lurtz..._ " Fíli muttered, Faramir picked up on the name and looked angrily in the direction of Lurtz. Lurtz had a giant and evil grin on his face, he started walking towards the teenagers. 

"No Legolas? What a shame." Thranduil felt his blood start to boil, Lurtz spun around on his heel to face the older blonde man. "Thranduil Oropherion, what a nice surprise. Last time I saw you, you tried murdering me. You look well." Lurtz said, Thranduil's fists balled up

The last remaining of Lurtz' goons stepped out of the shadows along side Azog's crew, they all had weapons. Faramir took a deep breath, everybody on either side shared a look with each other - one of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was underwhelming and that it's being broken into three pieces, yet again. This is probably getting stupid but things will pick up after the final Gundabad chapter.


	37. Gundabad: 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel visits Kili, the final showdown happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part with Tauriel and Kili is inspired by what happened with my grandmother and grandfather the day before my grandmother passed away; which happened to be Christmas eve.
> 
> All elvish phrases will be translated at the end, if any are incorrect, please let me know. :)

Legolas and Tauriel had rushed to the hospital together, they let Tauriel into Kíli's room but asked that Legolas not go in. Tauriel sat by Kíli's bed, tears running down her face. Tauriel gently ran a hand down his face, her heart breaking. Tauriel shook her head sadly and placed her hand on top of his. Tauriel thought back to the first time that they had met, she couldn't help but smile a bit.

 

_Tauriel wandered away from the feast that her father was throwing, she decided that she needed to get away from all of the drunk adults. Tauriel walked into the forest opening right next to the house that they were at, she stared at the night sky._

_"That sounds like quite a party that you're having over there." Tauriel jumped and turned around, she saw a boy around her age standing there. The boy had long dark hair that was covered by a beanie, he had a slight smile on his face. Tauriel nodded and shrugged. The boy took a few steps forward and stood next to her, there was silence between them before he spoke up._

_"I'm Kíli." Kíli put his hand out for her to shake, Tauriel smiled and shook his hand, the young redhead just stared at him before turning away and looking back at the nightsky._

_"Tauriel, and yes, it is quite a party. My father gathers his friends and our family for a gigantic feast every year. Of course, they all drink too much. I had to get away from them, they're becoming a bit unbearable." Kíli chuckled and Tauriel just continued to smile. "What about you? Are you here to escape?" Kíli laughed and nodded his head._

_"My uncle's friend lives down the street, and yeah, I'm pretty much here to escape drunk adults." Kíli smiled and Tauriel nodded, the two sighed happily._

_Kíli noticed that Tauriel was shivering, he took a deep breathe before taking his jacket off and placing it on her shoulders. The redhead raised an eyebrow and looked at him from the side, she smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. The two teenagers ended up talking for over two hours when finally Tauriel was found by Legolas and Kíli by Fíli._

_"Kíli!"_

_"Tauriel!"_

_Kíli and Tauriel looked at their respective siblings, they sighed and said their goodbyes to each other. Fíli and Legolas were staring each other down as Kíli and Tauriel walked past them, the older siblings both spun around on their heels and followed the younger ones._

_"Why were you with the Durin boy?" Legolas whispered harshly, Tauriel rolled her eyes and looked at Legolas._

_"I find him to be quite nice, and I was with him because we both were escaping drunk adults."_

_Legolas just gave Tauriel a confused look, Kíli was walking away from Fíli at a fast pace, Fíli was struggling to catch up. "Wait, Kee! Why were you with the Oropherion girl?"_

_Kíli chuckled and looked at Fíli with a confused smile "That's not the Oropherion girl."_

_"Yes it is. That's Thranduil Oropherion's daughter."_

_It was at that moment that Kíli realized that he was in love with Thranduil Oropherion's daughter, he shrugged and looked at Fíli. "Eh, whatever. I like her, she's nice, and pretty cute." Fíli rolled his eyes at his little brother, he swung his arm around Kíli's shoulders and they headed back towards their Uncle's friends house._

Tauriel looked sadly at Kíli, his breathing was steady, the more she stared at him, the more her heart broke. 

"Melamin, you can go now, if you're ready." Tauriel whispered, she closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Tauriel stood up and left the room, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Legolas who was looking at his phone sadly. 

"Ada is at Gundabad, Lurtz is there.." Legolas was shaking, Tauriel sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around her brother. Tauriel placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

."Lle tyava quel?" Tauriel asked quietly, she felt Legolas shift before settling on a spot. 

"Û" Legolas replied, he ran a hand through his little sisters hair before he closed his eyes as well, the siblings just laid there.

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked at Legolas who looked geuinely scared, she ran a hand down his face and smiled sadly. The two siblings just sat together before Legolas stood up, Tauriel gave her brother a curious look.

"Where are you going?" Tauriel asked, Legolas looked at her before taking a deep breath

"Gundabad" Legolas replied before motioning for her to follow him, Tauriel got up quickly and they both rushed out to Legolas' car. Legolas dropped her off at Dwalin's house before starting his drive to Gundabad.

+

 

Thranduil and Lurtz just stared at each other, Thranduil's angry expression still on his face, while Lurtz had a cocky grin. Lurtz took a step towards Thranduil, Thranduil flinched as the younger man took another step towards him. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, Thranduil." Lurtz said with a giant smile, everybody on his and Azogs' side all were swinging their weapons in a circle. "The moment where I finally get my revenge from when you nearly killed me; me nearly killing Legolas the second time wasn't enough for me." 

Thranduil felt everything around him slow down, he saw Lurtz lunge at him, he closed his eyes and waited for Lurtz' attack but nothing happened. Thranduil opened an eye and saw Bard on top of Lurtz strangling him and there was an all out war around him. Everything was blurry, he saw Frodo and Sam tag-teaming a guy, Merry and Pippin were protecting Tilda, who had somehow found her way into this battle. 

Fíli and Faramir were fighting off whoever came near them, the younger blonde stopping someone from coming up behind Faramir. Faramir gave him a thankful expression before returning back to keeping people away from him. 

Lurtz smiled wickedly as Bard kept strangling him, he felt someone him off Lurtz. Bard looked at who it was, it was Bain. Bain shook his head, Lurtz was coughing. "I remember you, you were bringing Legolas and Tauriel to the hospital when Bolg hit your car." Lurtz spit some blood out, Bard angrily looked at Lurtz. Lurtz smiled and Bain leaned down and swiftly punched him in the face - which knocked Lurtz out. 

Bard looked at Bain who just shrugged, Bard smiled softly before looking for Sigrid and Tilda - Sigrid was nowhere to be seen and Tilda was still tucked between Merry and Pippin. Thranduil looked at Lurtz unconcious on the ground, he spit near his head and Bard looked at Thranduil with a surprised expression; Thranduil walked away from Lurtz. Bilbo was standing around when he saw someone approach Frodo. Bilbo gasped and marched angrily at the person, he walked right up behind the person and tapped them on the shoulder. The person turned around and Frodo just looked at him.

"Excuse me young man, what do you think you're doing?" Bilbo asked, his hands on his hips, Lurtz' goon just stared at him with a confused expression. "I believe you were about to harm my nephew, now I don't think you should, that's not very nice." Frodo rolled his eyes, Lurtz' goon punched Bilbo in the face. Frodo's eyes widened, Bilbo looked at the lanky young man in front of him and tilted his head. "Did you just punch me?" 

Lurtz' goon eyes widened as well, Bilbo tackled him to the ground and he started punching him repeatedly in the face. "YOU. DO. NOT. PUNCH ME." Bilbo shouted in his face, Frodo snuck away and let Bilbo deal with that guy. Faramir looked to see the small curly-haired man unleashing punches, he was quite impressed. 

Dís had taken Fíli's spot as he snuck off to find Sigrid. Faramir and Dís were now the ones standing back to back, the two dodging punches and attacks with the weapons. Dís saw a blade coming towards her, she ducked and pulled Faramir to the ground. The attacker ended up stabbing Faramir's attacker in the stomach, Faramir looked at Dís with a thankful look. Dís raised an eyebrow and saw Fíli be hit in the temple with a bloodied bat. Dís felt her parental instincts rise, she stood up and grabbed the sword that she was almost stabbed with out of the hand of Lurtz' goon, she kicked him in the stomach; causing him to fall backwards. The attacker stared up at Dís as she approached him, an angry expression on her face. "Stay the hell out of my way, especially if you know what's best for you." 

Dís started heading towards Fíli but what was stopped, she turned around to see Dwalin; he was shaking his head. 

"Dís, don't. Balin is on his way with backups. Rally up everybody that you can and get out of here, go. NOW!" Dís looked at Dwalin and nodded, she ran towards Tilda and scooped her up. The young girl looked at Dís with a confused expression, but she just accepted what was happening. Dís headed towards Bard and motioned for him to follow her, Bard and Dís ran. They were quickly stopped by Legolas who just stared at them, Bard smiled at Legolas who smiled back at him weakly. 

"Legolas, it's not safe here, we must go." Legolas frowned and looked for his father, Legolas went to say something but Bard grabbed his arm and dragged him to his car, he pushed Legolas into his car and ran back to grab Sigrid and Bain. Bard weaved his way through the chaos to grab his daughter who had appeared - she was up against a rock, avoiding the mayhem. Bard approached her and pushed her towards the car. Sigrid ran, he found Bain who was cornered by two of Lurtz' goons, he sighed and pushed them out of the way to get to Bain. Bard grabbed Bain and also shoved him towards the car. "Go, Bain, run! Your sisters are at the car, get. Go!" Bard yelled, Bain nodded and took off towards the car, Bard went to follow after him but came to a skidding stop when he saw Bain fall to the ground. Azog was standing in front of him, a knife just above Bain's heart. Bard was frozen in his spot, he felt tears begin to flow down his face. Azog looked at Bard with a giant smile on his face.

Just as Azog started walking towards him, a group of SWAT officers came rushing into the area where they were. Everybody froze, orders were screamed out. Bard fell to his knees, he stared at Bain who was laying on the ground. Medical personnel arrived as well, they all checked over everybody that was conscious and then looked over everybody that wasn't.

"Multiple injured, one critically!" Bard heard, he looked at Fíli who looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart. The one dead was Thorin. Bard felt sympathy for the teenager, the blonde looked at Bard with a glum look - he turned away and watched as they put Thorin on a gurney along with everyone else. 

Balin approached Bard and told him to get up, Bard stood up and watched as Balin approached the others that he knew were with Bard. Everybody that wasn't part of Azog's or Lurtz' group were being told to go, they would be dealt with later. Those that were injured were transferred to a hospital, Bard walked out the gate and looked at his two girls who were standing around Dís, they were hugging her. Dís turned her attention to Bard, her eyes were red and puffy. Dís started crying again and Bard started to cry as well, Tilda saw that he was crying and quickly let go of Dís to hug her father. 

"Da, where's Bain?" Tilda looked up at her father, Bard knelt down in front of her and he placed a hand on her face.

"Bain is being brought to the hospital, Til. He was hurt on his way to the car." Bard said, Tilda had tears welling up, Bard used his thumb to push them away. "Don't worry pumpkin, Bain will be okay."

"What about Éowyn and Thorin?"

"Éowyn will be fine, Tilda." Tilda turned to see Faramir standing there, he had a solemn expression on his face. Tilda nodded at what he said, she ran over to Faramir and hugged him - Faramir was taken back by the affection but he soon reciprocated the hug. Tilda let go and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about your brother" Tilda said, Faramir smiled sadly and thanked her. Tilda walked back over to Bard, Bard wrapped an arm around her. 

Everybody stared at each other for a while before they all disbanded, here was another event that everybody was going to need to heal from.   
+

Kíli's eyes fluttered open, his throat was dry and his vision was blurry, he looked around and realized that he was in the hospital. Kíli tried to speak but nothing would come out, he tried to move but his body felt like it was full of weights. Pain rippled through his body, he wanted to scream but still, nothing would come out. A nurse walked in and gave him a surprised look, she quickly rushed out to grab a doctor. The doctor walked in and smiled at him sadly, he saw the doctor's lips move but Kíli couldn't hear him, he furrowed his brow and just stared at the doctor. Kíli just nodded at whatever the Doctor said, the Doctor smiled and left his room. Kíli stared at the walls, wondering where his family was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be coming to an end very soon, probably within the next few chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Melamin = Love/my love  
> Lle tyava quel = Do you feel well?  
> Û = No


	38. Gundabad Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update on everyone involved at gundabad and a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart broke while writing anything dealing with thorin and all the flashbacks. i feel for the durin clan. :(

  
**dís, bard, and bilbo**  
\------------------

Bard and Bilbo had offered to stay with Dís, and that's how they all found themselves in Dwalin's living room. Dís had a glass of red wine in her right hand, her left hand holding her chin up. Dís' face was tear stained, she knew that Thorin wasn't going to survive. Thorin had lost too much blood and she had heard someone say that he was practically dead by the time the ambulances arrived. Dís finally realized what everybody that was involved at Laketown felt, it was an awful feeling that gnawed at her heart.

Faramir had stopped by earlier to let everyone know that Éowyn was well, she was healing fine and that she would be released within the next few days.

Glóin had stopped by with Gimli, that took Dís and the two men by surprise. Bard hadn't seen Gimli in a few months, Gimli looked uncomfortably at everybody, he smiled gently. "We heard about Gundabad, what an awful place. I'm so sorry about Thorin, Dís. I hope he's well." Dís smiled sadly at Glóin, she stood up; as she walked past Bard, she handed him her wine glass. Glóin and Dís shared a hug.

"I wish I could say he was doing well. I really wish I could." Glóin watched as tears began to fall down her pale face, Glóin placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Dís sighed sadly before sitting down, she looked at Glóin and wiped away a few tears.

Glóin rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the heart-broken woman. "If you need anything at all, Dís, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you and the boys, every step of the way. How is Kíli doing?"

Dís looked at Glóin and ran a hand through her smokey black hair, the woman took a deep breath before replying to the question. "I'm not sure, no one has told me anything about him. God, I hope he's okay. I can't lose my youngest son and my brother at the same time, I just can't. I don't know what I'd do." Dís broke down at the thought of losing both Kíli and Thorin at the same time, Bard sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Bard rubbed her arm and comforted her, Bilbo stood up and walked into the kitchen, he came back a few moments later and took the glass of wine out of her hand before handing her a cup of tea. Dís took it and the warm drink in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Glóin apologized, he felt bad for making her cry. The older man frowned as the woman wiped away more of her tears.

"Nonsense! You didn't make me upset, it's just been a long 72 hours, please don't feel bad." Dís smiled at him but Glóin wasn't buying it, he made a quiet noise before nodding his head.

"Gimli and I should get going, but really hon, if you need anything - call me." Glóin said before waving goodbye, Gimli waved goodbye as well. The two left, Bard stood up to stretch his legs.

"How're you holding up, Bard?" Bilbo asked, Bilbo and Dís both looked at Bard who looked extremely tired. The two noticed how pale he looked and how dark the bags around his deep eyes were. Bard chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm holding up as well as we all can, but there's no need to worry about me. I'll survive." Bard replied, his deep voice seemed to be even deeper than usual. Bilbo smiled sadly at the older man, Bard had been through so much in his life. "I'm more concerned about the girls, Tilda especially. She's so young and just had her innocence wiped from her. I don't know what I'm going to do." Bard murmured, Bilbo frowned at the thought of young Tilda waking up with nightmares.

"You should go home, Bard, see your girls. They need you right now. I'll be fine, Bilbo, go see your boys. Dwalin should be home soon." Dís smiled at them, the two men shared a look before looking at Dís, she shooed them and they both went their separate ways.

Dís was not expecting the call that she would receive half an hour after they left, the call left her in tears.

  
**bowman children**  
\------------------

Tilda was sprawled across both Fíli and Sigrid, all of them had blank expressions. Tilda was staring at the television, she wasn't actually watching it. Fíli looked down at the younger girl and ran a hand through her sandy colored hair, Tilda glanced up at him and yawned. Sigrid looked at her little sister, she stood up, and picked up Tilda. Tilda silently protested as Sigrid brought Tilda into her own room, Sigrid placed Tilda on her bed and tucked her in.

"I don' wanna go to bed, I want Da..." Tilda murmured sleepily, Sigrid sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead. Sigrid left the room and closed the door behind. When Sigrid came back, Fíli was staring at his phone with an expression that broke her heart.

Fíli looked at his fiancée, a gentle smile appearing, a smile appeared on Sigrid's face. "Kíli is okay, he's awake." Fíli let tears run down his face, Sigrid laughed happily and went over to Fíli. Sigrid sat on his lap and gave him a gentle kiss, Fíli wrapped his arms around her waist and they sat on the couch before Sigrid got off his lap and took a hold of his hand, pulling him up off the couch.

"Go see him, Fee. I have to stay and watch Til. I have a feeling the first night or two is going to be rough." Just as Sigrid said that, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Bard.

[ from: DA ] _Can you and Til get ready? We're going to go see Bain at the hospital._

"Nevermind, we're going to go see Bain." Sigrid went into Tilda's room, there was a few noises of protest coming from the younger girl and a few _but sleep_ came from Tilda. Five minutes later, Sigrid and a very sleepy Tilda appeared. "You want a ride? I'm sure Da won't mind."

"That would be great, actually." Sigrid and texted Bard, letting him know that Fíli would be coming along with them to the hospital. Bard walked in the door as soon as Sigrid texted him, Bard grabbed his phone and read the text. He looked at the two teenagers and Tilda, he gave them a thumbs up and motioned for them to all come out to the car.

They all piled into the car, Bard started the quick drive to the hospital.

"Da, have you heard from Thranduil?" Sigrid asked, Bard looked in the rearview mirror at Sigrid. Bard sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm going to give him some space before discussing stuff with him." Bard replied, Sigrid accepted her father's reply and looked out the window.

Within the next few minutes, they had arrived and they all toppled out of the car and made their way into the hospital. Fíli saying goodbye to Sigrid and thanking Bard before heading up to Kíli's room. The Bowman family headed to Bain's room, Bard knocked on the door and Bain turned his head towards his father.

"Hi, Da." Bain said weakly, Bard smiled at his son and sat down next to his bed. "Where's Sigrid and Tilda?" Bard looked behind to see that Sigrid and Tilda didn't come into the room with him. Bard stood up and poked his head out of the room. Bard looked at the two girls with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to give you two a few minutes, you two have things you should probably talk about." Sigrid said, Bard smiled and went back into Bain's room. Bain smiled at his dad and Bard sat back down.

There was a few minutes of silence before Bard finally thought of what to say to Bain, he licked his lips before looking at his son.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, Bain. I really am. I should've just had you stay home. You would be safe and healthy a-"

"Shut up, Da." Bard was confused by Bain's choice of words, Bard went to reprimand him when Bain started speaking again. "I'm sorry for saying that but I need to say something, so just listen, please. I'm not mad at you, and who knows what would've happened if I had stayed home. Sigrid and Tilda were in danger, I made a promise to mom before she died that I would always protect them. It's my duty to take care of them, Da. One day, it'll be my duty to take care of you as well." Bard just stared at Bain with a look of pure love. Bard placed a kiss on Bain's forehead, he smiled and Bain rolled his eyes. "God, Da. Don't cry, you look like you're about to cry."

Bard chuckled and shook his head, a little head appeared in the doorway, it was Tilda. Bard motioned for Tilda to come in, the little girl came running in and jumped on Bard's lap. Bard made an 'oof' before wrapping his arms around Tilda, the little girl smiling wide at Bain. Bain smiling back at her, Sigrid came in, she was holding a flower. Bard and Bain stared at her, she walked over to Bain's bed and put it at the side table before smiling at him.

"Good to see you, Bain."

"It's good to see you, too, Sig." The older siblings smiled at each other. Bard looked at all three of his children, he couldn't help but have a goofy grin appear. He looked over in the corner, it was as if Margot was standing there. Bard smiled and felt tears well up in his eyes. Margot had disappeared and Bard turned back to his children who were deep in chat about what would happen once Bain was released.

Tilda had declared that every night they should eat pizza, Bain agreed and Sigrid rolled her eyes and stared at Bard. Bard just shrugged and let them duke it out, Tilda then recommended ice-cream.

"Ice-cream makes everyone feel better!" The little girl exclaimed, Bard laughed and Sigrid giggled, Bain just smiled at his little sister.

"We will be eating whatever I make, which may just be pizza." Bard chuckled, Tilda threw both of her arms in the air and let out an enthusiastic 'yes!'

Bard was happy that things were falling back into place, but he couldn't but feel guilty. Bard was still healing from Laketown and now he had to heal from that and Gundabad. Bard wasn't sure he would ever heal properly, and that scared him more than anything. Bard was depending on his children to help him with the process.

  
**bilbo's crew**  
\------------------

Merry and Pippin leaned against each other on the couch, Sam and Frodo sitting on the couch opposite of them. The four boys were silent when Bilbo walked in the house, he placed the bags of chinese food on the kitchen table. Bilbo walked into the living room where the four teenagers just sat in silence, he stared at them and they all had the same solemn expressions on their face. Bilbo sighed.

"I got chinese food, if you boys are hungry." Bilbo said, they just looked at him and then went back to staring at nothing. Bilbo sighed again and walked back out, he served himself and sat down and ate in silence.

After he finished, he went and washed his plate, he put it out to dry and walked back into the living room. The boys hadn't moved. Bilbo sat in his chair by the fireplace, the four teenagers didn't even blink when Bilbo sat down.

"I'm worried about you boys, please, tell me what's going through your minds." Bilbo said, his voice cracking with the final word. Sam looked at him, he pursed his lips then spoke.

"Two months ago, we were in Laketown and were part of what some call a war, and now we just were in Gundabad. We were tied up, Azog, had kidnapped us. Lurtz watching everything, we still hadn't recovered from Laketown and then this happens. Thorin's probably dead, and Boromir died at Laketown. We're losing friends, what's going to happen next? Another event like Gundabad and Laketown? We can't go through another traumatic event like that. Not again, Bilbo." Sam broke down, Bilbo felt guilt overtake him, Sam wiped his tears away. "How do we recover from this, Bilbo? Please tell me. I want to know."

"You're Samwise the Brave, you tell me. I'm so sorry that you boys had to go through that, I really am. I wish I could've stopped Azog from kidnapping you boys, I didn't even know he had, I'm so sorry. Your parents trusted me to take care of you all, and I have failed them. I failed them, god, they must be rolling in their graves right now. I'm so sorry boys, I'm a terrible guardian. I-I, I feel so awful. I wish I was able to do more than I did, I wish I was able to protect you all the way that a guardian should. You boys are so special to me, and I hate seeing you like this, I wish things were different." Bilbo said, he took a deep breath but that didn't stop the tears from falling down his face. Sam looked down, and frowned. The three other boys looked down as well, not saying anything. Bilbo stood up and walked into his office, he closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. He looked at the pictures that he had of the all the boys' parents.

"I'm sorry Saradoc and Esmeralda, I'm sorry Paladin and Eglantine, Hamfast and Bell, I'm so sorry Drogo and Primula.." Bilbo broke down sobbing, he placed his head on the desk and let everything out. "I have failed you all, and I hurt your boys. I'm so sorry, I wish I could redo everything, I really do."

There was a light knock on the office door and then Pippin and Merry poke their heads in, they look at each other before entering. Merry has his hands behind his back, and Pippin has a concerned expression on his face.

"Mr. Bilbo, I just want you to know that we're sorry if you feel like you're responsible for what happened. Please don't feel like you are, 'cause you're not at all. I'm sure our parents would be so proud of you've helped us accomplish, and we just want to thank you. In no way could you have predicted what Azog was going to do. It took us all by surprise." As Pippin was finishing up what he had to say, Frodo and Sam came into Bilbo's office and Frodo ran over to Bilbo. Frodo engulfed Bilbo in a giant hug.

"I love you, uncle Bilbo." Frodo muttered, Bilbo smiled sadly and hugged Frodo back.

Bilbo motioned for the other boys to join in on the hug, all five of them shared a hug. For the first time, the boys felt happy. They let go after a few moments, they all shared a look at each other before going back to eat some chinese. Frodo was the last one to leave, he smiled at Bilbo before leaving the office.

  
**faramir and éomer**  
\----------------

Théoden had given Faramir the day off, the young blonde was sitting on a deck on a nearby river. Éomer had come up behind him, Faramir not turning around to see his friend. Éomer sat down next to him, the older blonde smiled at the younger man but narrowed his eyes playfully when the younger man still paid no attention to him.

"Théoden said I would probably find you here, he said that you come here in the summer with Brego and Arod to let them graze." Éomer raised an eyebrow at Faramir, Faramir looked at Éomer and nodded slightly before looking back at the river. "How're you, though? I know you're feeling pretty bad about the whole Gundabad thing."

Faramir was silent, he just continued to stare at the river, he turned his head slightly towards Éomer and sighed.

"I now know how Legolas felt at Laketown; helpless. I felt helpless. I watched Éowyn as she was thrown onto the ground, I was frozen. I didn't know what to do, I watched as Thorin Oakenshield was shot, I watched as Bain was shot. I watched those who went through hell at Laketown go through hell again, but they did it to protect one another. I'm feeling pretty empathetic right now. I wanted to do so much more to help them, so much happened in such a short amount of time. I wanted to avenge Boromir, but I found that if I did that, then I would be no better than the one who killed him." Éomer stared at his friend, he felt sympathetic for the younger blonde. Éomer placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder, he kept it there before taking it away. "Gundabad...that was my Laketown. I'm not the same man that I was when I first met you and everyone else. Just like if Boromir had come out of Laketown alive, he wouldn't be the same man. Fuck, I miss him so much."

Éomer sighed and the two friends just stared out at the lake, they were silent and the air around them was chilly. Éomer glanced at Faramir before standing up, he held his hand out for Faramir to take. Faramir took it and the two headed back towards the stables.

The two entered the stables and they saw Théoden holding a grey horse, Éomer and Faramir both looked at the grey horse in awe. Éomer approached the horse on the side, the horse looked at him warily. The horse turned his attention away from Éomer and looked at Faramir who stood behind Éomer, the horse put his ears forward.

"This is Windfola, Éowyn's new horse." Théoden said, he looked at the two men, he frowned and let out a breath. "I'm afraid we're going to have to put Smaug to sleep. He's had an accident while out in the pasture, and there's not much that the vet can do to save him at this point."

Théoden smiled sadly at the boys, the two walked away from Windfola and Théoden, they walked into Théoden's office to talk some more.

"What're you going to do? Do you feel like you'll be able to sleep after what happened at Gundabad?" Éomer asked, he was sitting on Théoden's desk, Faramir shrugged.

"I won't be sleeping for a while, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do in all honestly. It's going to be a long road, that I can tell you." Faramir sighed, he looked at Éomer who just nodded and turned away. Éomer was going through the book of horses that they were acquiring over the next few weeks. Éomer looked at Faramir, Faramir was looking at his hands.

"I want to name a horse after Boromir." Éomer said, he went back to looking at the list. "Boromir the Bold would be a good name, hm?"

Faramir smiled at his friend, Éomer looked up and smiled back at Faramir.

"Sounds great."

  
**thranduil**  
\-----------

Thranduil laid on the couch, he stared at the ceiling. Legolas and Tauriel were out, they were visiting Kíli. Thranduil felt chills run down his spine, he felt his heart start to race. Thranduil closed his eyes.

  
_Thranduil had come home from work, he tossed his car keys on the bowl that was kept by the front door. Legolas and Tauriel were sitting on the couch, Thranduil noticed that Iesdis' keys were missing. Thranduil furrowed his brows but then figured that she went to go get groceries. The two kids were engulfed in whatever show they were watching, he opened the fridge to grab an apple and noticed that the fridge was full. So where did Iesdis go? Thranduil turned to his kids as they continued to stare at the television._

_"Hey guys, where did mom go?" Thranduil asked as he bit into his apple, he chewed and waited for one of them to reply._

_"She said she was going out and that she would be back in an hour, and that was...two hours ago." Legolas replied, he slowly turned towards his father and just looked at him. "I'm sure naneth will be home soon. She's always home later than she said she'll be." ___

_Legolas was right, Iesdis had a tendency to be late. Thranduil shrugged and went upstairs to shower and change. As he finished his shower, he got out and wrapped his long hair in a towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom, he threw his dirty clothes in a hamper and put on some clean ones. Thranduil laid down on the bed and laid there, scrolling through his phone. Thranduil furrowed a brow when he heard two sets of feet come pounding up the stairs, they stopped in front of the bedroom door._

_"ADA, the police are here! They need to talk to you!" Legolas said with a worried voice, Thranduil shot up and swung his door open. Thranduil ran down the stairs, nearly falling. Thranduil came to a skidding halt at the door._

_There were two officers standing there, both had sad looks on their faces. The taller of the two started to speak. "Mr. Oropherion, I'm Officer Orophin. My partner and I regret to inform you that we found your wife, Iesdis, dead at Mount Gundabad."_

_Thranduil just stared at the two officers, he blinked a few times before nodding, accepting the information that he had just heard. Thranduil went to say something but then didn't. Orophin spoke up._

_"If you can, tomorrow we ask that you come in to identify the body just to confirm that it is her."_

_All Thranduil could do was nod, he wanted to vomit. Thranduil weakly thanked the officers who gave him a sympathetic look, they left. How was Thranduil going to explain this to his children? Thranduil felt his heart race, he leaned over the railing and vomited into the garden. Thranduil wiped his mouth, he looked up at the front window and saw Legolas and Tauriel peering at him. They ran away when they saw him look at them, Thranduil sighed and walked in the house. Thranduil ignored their questions that were being thrown at him rapidly, he ran up the stairs and brushed his teeth and washed his hands before going back down to talk to the kids._

_When he came back down, Legolas and Tauriel were watching the tv again. Thranduil picked up the remote and turned it off, the two kids didn't protest, they stared at their father._

_"My hini, I want you both to know that I love you so much. So, so much." Legolas watched with a concerned expression as tears began to fill Thranduil's eyes, their father looked paler than usual. "As you know, the police were just here." Thranduil took a deep breath before contiuining. "They found your mother, she's dead."_

_Thranduil watched as both of his kids expressions contorted into ones of horror, Legolas shook his head and Tauriel was silent. Thranduil stared at his children, Legolas looked down._

_"What happened?" Legolas asked, his words muffled. Thranduil sighed, he swallowed before getting up and sitting in between the two children._

_"They didn't tell me what happened, just that she's dead."_

_Both Legolas and Tauriel leaned their heads against Thranduil's shoulders, Thranduil wrapped his arms around his children and they all grieved together._

Thranduil had more reason to hate Gundabad than most, his wife was murdered at Gundabad by the Orcs. A gang that terrorized the city, they disappeared after their leader was thrown in prison. Thranduil had never thought he would step foot in or near Gundabad, he hated that place with great passion. Every time he thought of Gundabad, he would think of what his wife went through as she was stabbed to death. What even lead Iesdis to Gundabad? Thranduil grew curious but his curiousty was pushed to the side when Tauriel and Legolas came in the house, giant smiles on their faces. Tauriel walked up to Thranduil and placed a kiss on his forehead before walking upstairs, he noticed that her belly was growing. Thranduil couldn't help but smile, Legolas moved his father's legs and sat down. Thranduil placed his legs over Legolas' lap. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"How're you doing, Ada?" Legolas asked, Thranduil just grunted which caused Legolas to chuckle. "Seriously, though. I know how much you hate that place, and yet, there you were. Fighting in the place where Naneth was murdered."

Thranduil looked at his son, he shook his head. "I want the memories to go away, I want everything to just go away. I've never felt this much disgust over something before in my life. I wanted to kill Lurtz so bad, I really did. I wanted to kill Azog. I had rage and hate fill me. I still feel angry."

Legolas frowned, he patted his father's knee and stood up. The two stared at each other before Legolas walked upstairs, he groaned and covered his face with a pillow. He let out a string of expletives.

  
**fíli**  
\---------------  
_"Fíli! C'mon, let's go!" Fíli turned to see his younger brother running into the woods, the blonde smiled and followed his brother. The two picked up sticks and started using them as swords. They were play fighting, the blonde playfully pretended to stab the brunet in the stomach. The brunet dramatically dropped to his knees and fell over as if he was slain._

_"Ha, you foul beast! I have taken your life, no you can no longer terrorize my city." Fíli stood over the younger boy with his hands on his hips and his head held high._

_Fíli laughed and helped his little brother up off the ground, Kíli laughed as well and allowed Fíli to pull him up off the ground. "We should get home, Kee. Mom is probably yelling at Uncle Thorin about how he let us go play in the dark, c'mon little brother."_

_The siblings walked side by side as they left the woods, they approached the house that they shared with their uncle. They walked in and their mother and uncle were yelling, Thorin turned to see the boys. He pointed at them._

_"See, Dís, they're fine!"_

_"Oh, no. You know that old stone wall by old man Beorn's? Yeah, Kíli fell off of it."_

_Dís had a horrified look as she looked at her sons, Thorin had a dumbfounded expression; he glared at his older nephew as he just grinned at his Uncle. Dís threw her hands in the air and left the room, Thorin rolled his eyes at Fíli and Kíli._

_"Little shits."_

Fíli smiled to himself as he thought of that memory from his childhood, he was flipping through a wedding magazine that just happened to be in the waiting room. Fíli was waiting for Dís to arrive, he watched as various people passed by him in a blur. The young blonde just continued flipping through the magazine, he saw someone stand in front of them and smiled when he saw that it was Sigrid. Fíli flipped back to a certain page and handed the magazine to Sigrid.

"I think you would look great in that style of dress." Fíli said with a grin, Sigrid rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I already know what kind of dress I want." Sigrid smiled and sat down next to Fíli, she put her head on Fíli's shoulder. "Have you gone in to see Kíli yet?"

"Mm, no. I'm waiting for my mom to get here before doing so." Fíli replied, he rested his head against Sigrid's. "How's Bain?"

"He's good, he should be able to leave within the next few days."

Fíli smiled and sighed happily, Sigrid closed her eyes, she had been up all day taking care of Tilda. Fíli heard frantic footsteps, he looked to see Dís walking down the hallway. Dís had happy tears, Sigrid moved her so Fíli could get up and hug his mother.

"Oh my god, Fee, tell me it's true. Is he okay? Have you seen him?"

"Ma, I haven't gone in to see him yet. I was waiting for you."

Dís gave her son a gentle kiss before taking his hand and entering the room together, Kíli looked at them and smiled weakly at his mother and brother.

"Kíllian! Oh my god. You're okay! My sweet baby." Dís ran over to him and kissed his face over and over again, Kíli protested.

"Ma, c'mon. That's a lot, ma. Please. Where's Thorin?"

Dís' face dropped as she pulled away from the brunet, she was at a loss for words. Fíli stepped forward and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, he looked at his brother who had a look of curiousty.

"Thorin is in critical after being shot at Gundabad, let's say what happened at Laketown happened again at Gundabad."

"Is he going to survive!?"

"I'm afraid he won't."

Kíli turned away and looked out the window, he sniffled and let his emotions take over.

Fíli and his mother frowned at the sight of Kíli falling apart, Fíli walked out of the room and saw Sigrid still sitting there. At some point, Bard and Tilda had joined her. Fíli weakly smiled at his future father in law. Bard stood up and wrapped his arms around the blonde, he held Fíli. Tilda jumped up and hugged Fíli as well, Sigrid joined in as well. The Bowmans stood there holding Fíli.

"We're never going to forget this, are we?" Fíli asked quietly, Bard shook his head softly.

"I'm afraid not." Bard replied, rubbing Fíli's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few more chapters to go!  
> the final chapters will feature time jumps.


	39. goodbye old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's three months after gundabad and a funeral is held and bilbo's emotions are a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arwen makes a small appearance! i missed her, i should write a chapter solely based on her before this ends.
> 
> and slight bagginshield drama
> 
> this is just a filler

Dís had a special hatred for funerals, they were her least favorite part of life, she had been to one too many funerals over her fourty years of life. Dís adjusted her necklace in the mirror, she sighed and held back tears. Dís walked out of the bathroom and into her living room where the boys were waiting, the two looked up at their mother who gave them a sad smile. Fíli and Kíli both hugged their mother, she laughed; the boys could tell that their mother's laughter was masking the sorrow that she was feeling. Dís' laughter turned to sobbing, Fíli started rubbing his mother's back, his attempt at soothing her. Kíli gave his mother a sad look, Fíli felt his mother start to pull away - he let go of her and watched her as she wiped away the tears that stained her face.

Dís and her boys stood in silence, Dwalin entered the living room with a heavyhearted expression, the older man cleared his throat but as soon as he cleared his throat, he broke down just as Dís had. Dís walked over the large man and hugged him, consoling him just as Fíli had done to her. Dís and Dwalin let go of each other and they put their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes sadly. They pulled away and Dís looped her arm with Dwalin's, Dwalin turned to Dís and frowned. The two looked at each other one finally said something.

"Your brother would be so proud of what you accomplished over the past few months."

"I know, I wanted to share my success with him."

"You can, just remember that he may not be with you in person but he's with you in spirit and he'll always be so proud of you."

Tears started to fall both down their faces, both of them wiping away the tears and then turning to the boys.

"Are you ready to go?" The boys nodded and they left the house, all four of them got in the car; Dwalin in the drivers seat.

Dwalin pulled out of the driveway, the car radio was low but it was the only sound filling the air between the four of them. Dís looked out the window, it was a cliché day for a funeral; rainy and dark. The dark haired woman sighed and turned her head so she looked out the front window, she looked in the rearview mirror and saw her boys with gloomy expressions. Fíli looked more heartbroken than Kíli did, then again the blonde had known the older man much longer than his brother had.

Dwalin pulled into a gas station, he let the Durins know he would be a few minutes, the boys and Dís sat in the car. Dís turned to her boys, she bit her lip awkwardly before speaking.

"You boys remember that you're pallbearers, correct?"

The boys nodded and Dís turned back around, she took a deep breath and waited for Dwalin to get back in the car. Dwalin had climbed back into the car and they continued their journey to the church where the funeral was being held.

\--------------------------------------

They had arrived at the church, they all took a few moments to exit the car, Dwalin was the last one to exit the car. Dwalin finally got out and the group walked into the church together, Dís and Dwalin walking in side by side.

There was somebody from the funeral home waiting for them, they talked for a few moments before the man turned to Fíli and Kíli to explain their duties to them. The boys listened intently, as the boys were listening Dís checked the time and sighed. It was ten minutes until the funeral started, the church doors opened and people started to arrive for the funeral.

Dís watched as Bard and his children piled in, Thranduil and his two, Bilbo and his bunch, everyone that she knew came. Even Faramir, Éowyn, and Éomer came, they waved to Dís who waved back to them. Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin followed the gentlemen from the funeral home out to the hurst to receive the casket, as they did that Dís took a seat.

The funeral went by smoothly, when t he service was over, the church doors opened and Dwalin turned his head to see who it was. When he saw who it was he, he sighed and shook his head. Dís turned around and there was Thorin, he had a guilty look on his face. Thorin approached Dís and Dwalin.

"I'm so sorry, Dwalin. I didn't mean to miss it, I'm really sorry." Thorin was stumbling over his words, Dwalin placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder and chuckled lightly.

"If Balin haunts you, it's your own fault." Thorin smiles gently and Balin raised an eyebrow at him. "So where the hell were you?"

"First off, you said this would be easy to find, and yet I lost my way...twice." Thorin explained, Dwalin rolled his eyes and threw his arm over Thorin's shoulder.

"Dumbass"

The two old friends smiled at each other before people started to come up to Dwalin, giving him their condolences. Éowyn came up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, she smiled sadly at him and then turned to Thorin and smiled.

"Good to see you." Éowyn said softly, the two shared a quick and slightly awkward hug, Thorin nodded at her.

"Likewise." Éowyn, Éomer, and Faramir said their goodbyes and left just as everyone that attended the funeral was leaving for the reception.

\--------------------------------------

At the reception, many old friends were interacting with each other, catching up and sharing any stories that they had about Balin. Fíli was standing with Sigrid, his arm around her waist, they were talking to Bombur about the wedding. The redheaded man smiled at the young couple as they asked him if we would make their wedding cake, he graciously agreed. On the other side of the room, Kíli and a very pregnant Tauriel were talking. Tauriel had her hand resting on her stomach, her eyebrow raised when she looked across the room. Arwen had entered, she had a carseat in one hand and was holding Eldarion's hand and carrying a bouquet of flowers in her other. Bard was standing near her and turned around, Arwen thanked him as he took the carseat from her. Bard smiled at Carys who was staring at hime, unsure of the new person. Arwen allowed him to take the little girl out of the carseat as she went to find Dwalin. Arwen and Eldarion made their way to Dwalin and the little boy demanded that he give the flowers to Dwalin, Arwen wasn't about to argue with him; she handed him the flowers and they approached Dwalin. Dwalin smiled at them and he hugged Arwen.

"Arwen, it's great to see you! How are you doing?" Dwalin asked as he let go of Arwen, Arwen smiled weakly and just sighed.

"I'm doing alright, I'm sorry that we weren't able to make it to the funeral." Dwalin waved at her and shrugged, Eldarion shoved the bouquet into his hands, Dwalin let out of hearty chuckle and ruffled the boys' curly hair. 

"It's fine, I understand completely. I know you have a lot on your plate right now." Dwalin smiled at Arwen who gave him another weak smile; the brunette looked tired and Dwalin could tell she was going through a lot. Raising two kids while her husband was in prison, it wasn't easy. "Where's the little one?" Arwen turned around and nodded in Bard's direction, he was holding Carys and looking at her like she was the cutest thing in the world. Even Thranduil was looking at her with so much love. Dwalin laughed. "Careful, those two might steal her from you, even with Tauriel due in a few weeks."

Arwen gasped and looked discreetly over at Tauriel. "Oh my god, is she really due in a few weeks?" Arwen turned back towards Dwalin who nodded, the older man laughed as Arwen perked up a little bit.

"Aye, she can't wait. Kee can't wait either, mainly because of her horomones." Arwen giggled and made a note to go say hi to them at some point, Arwen and Eldarion said goodbye to Dwalin, Arwen looked at Bard who gave her a thumbs up. Arwen smiled and went over to Tauriel, the two greeted each other.

Dís and Thorin watched everybody at the reception interact, it was nice to have everyone together again even if it was for a tragic time. The siblings looked at each other and Dís smiled sadly, tears started to well in her eyes. Thorin furrowed his brow.

"Dís, what's wrong?" Dís shook her head and walked away from her brother, she walked past Fíli who gave Thorin a concerned look, Thorin just shrugged and the blonde rolled his eyes.

\--------------------------------------

_It was a cold day, the rain was pouring down on the funeral party and nobody really cared. The sound of the rain hitting the umbrellas was the only thing that was heard as they walked into the cemetery where they would bury Frerin. Dís and Thorin walked side by side, arm in arm, the siblings didn't have an umbrella. Dís' mascara ran down her face, at that very moment she didn't care. The young woman stopped when Thorin did. Dís and Thorin never thought that they would be burying their brother before their father, the two siblings just stared blankly at the casket._

Thorin snapped back to reality when he saw Bilbo standing in front of him, lots of people had left the repcetion. Bilbo placed his hand on Thorin's arm and squeezed it gently, Thorin smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo placed a kiss on Thorin's cheek and the two left hand in hand. Bilbo turned to Thorin and furrowed his brow.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Bilbo whispered gently, Thorin looked at Bilbo and smiled softly, the older man stopped and gently pulled on Bilbo's hand to stop him. The two stared dotingly into each other's eyes. Bilbo stood up on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on Thorin's lips. He pulled away as Thorin stared at him.

"I love you, Bilbo. I want you to know that." Thorin placed a kiss to Bilbo's cheek, he heard someone call his name. Thorin looked at Bilbo sadly and turned away, he headed towards the person that was calling his name.

"I love you too, Thorin." Bilbo whispered, as he whispered the last word, rain started to pour. Bilbo just stood in the rain, the boys came out of the reception location and they all stood behind Bilbo, they looked at Thorin and saw him with a blonde woman, her hair was long and it reached to the middle of her back. 

The woman wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck, Thorin looked miserable, he looked over at Bilbo but before he could make eye contact, the woman pushed his face back towards her and she sent a warning look towards Bilbo. Bilbo turned away and followed the boys to the car.

As they got in the car, Bilbo got a text from Dís, he read it to himself.

[FROM: **DIS DURIN** ] _I saw that kiss between you and Thorin, I like you two together better than I like him and that...whore? Yeah, whore. Just an FYI, you can totally steal him back...please, do._

[TO: **DIS DURIN** ] _Where the hell were you that you saw the kiss?_

[FROM: **DIS DURIN** ] _Right behind you, Mr. Baggins. He misses you know, you know. Helchel is only with him for money, Be careful though, her father is a very powerful man._

Bilbo wanted to go to bed and sleep forever, that sounded much better than what was happening right now. The boys just stared at him, he smiled awkwardly before starting the car and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay thorin! i had totally different plans for him, but those plans may happen just a bit differently than expected but not in the same way. :-)


	40. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigrid and fíli drop two bombs on bard and dís  
> someone makes a guest appearance :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)  
> i needed to write something happy

Bard and Dís were going to be absolutely gutted, just gutted when they found out that Fíli and Sigrid had eloped, going against their original plans. The young couple had run off to Rivendell and gotten married secretly, it was on a whim but also a decision made surrounding the next 18 years of their lives: Sigrid was pregnant.

\------------------------------------------------

When she found out, she was horrified but then the horror turned to happiness. Sigrid was beaming a few hours after she found out, she had told Tilda who was estatic at the idea of her big sister having a baby, but she was also bummed out when she was told that she could not tell Bard about it. " _No, Tilda, you cannot tell Da. Da will kill Fíli._ " Tilda didn't understand why it was such a big deal, but she had promised that she wouldn't tell Bard. Any time that she saw Bard, she struggled to keep it a secret but somehow the young girl had managed.

When Sigrid had told Fíli about the baby, he was silent, Sigrid began to worry that he wasn't happy. Fíli had looked at her and started crying, Sigrid was taken back by it at first, but worries went away when Fíli hugged her. Sigrid hugged her fiance back and the two just held each other for a few moments, Fíli had let go and wiped away his tears.

"How far along are you?" Fíli asked, he looked at Sigrid's stomach, he obviously knew she was still early on in the pregnancy.

"About a month and a half, maybe two months."

Fíli smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, he immediately furrowed his brow and sighed. "Sig, remember that article that was posted about us? The one where they said we were just getting married because they had assumed you were pregnant?"

Sigrid sighed, she had forgotten all about that article; she nodded and placed her hand on Fíli's cheek, she smiled gently and looked in his eyes.

"Let's go elope, then. I know this small place in Rivendell, we can do it there."

\------------------------------------------------

After the small ceremony, the two were full of pure joy. Sigrid couldn't stop staring at Fíli and he couldn't stop staring at Sigrid. Sigrid was just glowing and absolutely stunning, Fíli couldn't believe she was now his **wife**.

The ride back home to Twinbrook was going to be a fun one, they had to come up with a way to tell Bard and Dís about them eloping and the baby.

They had finally decided that they were going to tell them together, so Sigrid had texted Dís asking her if she would want to come over for dinner, Dís agreed and said she would be at the Bowman's at 6.

They arrived back in Twinbrook at 4, they went back to Sigrid's and found Bard sitting on the couch. The two sat down and Bard just stared at them, after staring at them for a moment he went back to watching his show.

"Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel are all coming over for dinner tonight." Bard said, Sigrid nodded and looked at Fíli who chuckled.

"So is Dís, we have somethings that we want to share with you." Sigrid said, Bard turned his head slightly to look at his daughter who was now watching the show.

\------------------------------------------------

Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel and Dís had all arrived within ten minutes of each other. Tauriel and Dís greeted each other happily, they all talked while Bard was preparing dinner. Fíli gave Sigrid a look, Sigrid nodded as everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Sigrid went to the bottom of the stairs and called for Bain, since he was the only one not present. Bain came down and together the two walked into the kitchen. Fíli looked at Bard nervously, as he was currently cutting up carrots for the salad. The older man raised an eyebrow at the young blonde.

"Right, Fíli and I have two announcements." Sigrid said, her voice shaking a bit, all of a sudden she felt nervous. Sigrid watched as Bard continued to cut the carrots, he eyed Fíli warily. "Dad, put down the knife, please. Thranduil, restrain him." Thranduil walked over to Bard and removed the knife from Bard's hand and stood closely to Bard. Sigrid looked at Fíli who took a deep breath.

"We got eloped in Rivendell."

"And I'm pregnant."

Bard broke free from Thranduil's grasp, he ran towards Fíli who darted, he jumped over the couch and Bard ran to other side. Bard had Fíli cornerned, Fíli ducked under Bard and ran up the stairs. Bard sighed, he ran a hand through his long dark hair. Bard turned and looked at Sigrid, Dís at some point had acquired a glass of wine, she was now chugging it.

"Get your husband down here, I'm not going to hurt him." Bard sighed, Sigrid nodded and slowly walked past everybody, she went upstairs and came down with a horrified Fíli. Fíli looked at Bard with wide eyes. "Fíli, calm down. I'm not mad, just slightly disappointed. I'm not even mad that she's pregnant. That's great, congratulations, but eloping? I was so prepared to walk my little girl down the aisle."

"What made you guys elope?" Legolas asked, he was leaning against the island and was looking at friends with a curious expression.

The two looked at each other and they both shrugged, they started talking at the same time and it was a giant incoherent mess. Bard put his hand up.

"Let me attempt to guess why, the article that Middle-Earth underground. Right?"

The two nodded and Bard shook his head, he went back over to his guests and poured himself a glass of wine, which Thranduil promptly took from him and took a swig of. Thranduil wouldn't let him have the wine, Bard groaned and grabbed a glass of water.

Fíli looked at his mother who was staring into her glass of wine, she was swirling it. Dís looked sad, Fíli frowned. "I'm sorry Ma, I know you were looking forward to a wedding ceremony. I mean, we can still have one, right. Preferably after the baby is born?"

"Wait, Sigrid is pregnant!?" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Bain, Bard and Thranduil burst out laughing, he looked confused.

"Yes, Bain. Sigrid already said she was. Were you listening?"

"No, I was texting my girlfriend." When Bain said that, Thranduil handed Bard the glass of wine and Bard took a giant sip of it. Bard looked at Tilda and raised an eyebrow, Tilda looked at her father innocently.

"Tilda, don't ever get a boyfriend or girlfriend. Okay?" Tilda nodded and Bard smiled, he took another sip of the wine before handing the glass back to Thranduil, he checked on the vegetable lasagne in the oven. "Oh, to answer you question, Fíli. Yes, you can still have a ceremony even if you are married. Reception, too."

Fíli and Sigrid smiled, they both looked at Dís who seemed to be more relaxed, she smiled back at them. Dís motioned for both Sigrid and Tauriel to come over to her, both of them on either side of the woman. Dís placed her arms around their shoulders.

"I hope you both know that I love you so much, both of you. I really do. Sigrid and Fíli, congratulations. I'm so happy. I'm going to have two grandbabies and I officially have a daughter in law." Dís turned to Tauriel who was smiling, she raised an eyebrow. "Tell Kíli he better propose soon." Tauriel rolled her eyes and giggled.

Bard and Thranduil looked at each other, Bard got close to Thranduil and placed his head on Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil put one of his arms around Bard's shoulder. Tilda looked at Bard and Thranduil.

"Da, Thran, when are you two getting married?"

Thranduil choked on the wine that he was drinking, Bard looked at his youngest with wide eyes. Tauriel raised an eyebrow at her father and smirked.

"Yeah, Ada. You guys have been together for a while now."

"Oh, no. Don't encourage it Tauriel." Bard pleaded jokingly, Legolas smiled. "We're not actually together."

"Could've fooled me." Dís said as she took a sip of her wine, the two older men stared at each other and blushed.

The rest of the night was spent full of laughter and food, Tauriel and Sigrid were talking to each other excitedly about their babies. Kíli ended up coming over with Thorin, they shared the news with the two and Kíli hugged his brother and Thorin congratulated the two. Bard, Thranduil, Dís, and Thorin looked at the teenagers who were all talking. This was going to be the rest of their lives, and they weren't mad. This was their family and they all were content for the first time in months. Bard had his hand tangled with Thranduil's, Thorin noticed that Tauriel had a concerned look on her face. Dís noticed it as well, Thranduil and Bard caught on after a few minutes.

"I think my water just broke." Everybody stopped talking and they all looked at Tauriel, chaos unraveled around them. Kíli went into first time father panic mode, Thranduil and Bard sharing a look of amusement.

The whole gang went to the hospital together, anticipating the arrival of little Áki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> durin baby #2...and the arrival of durin baby #1!


	41. welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Áki is born and everyone celebrates

Thranduil hadn't felt this nervous since Legolas was born, here he was waiting for his **grandchild** to be born. The older blonde took a deep breath and looked over at Legolas who was in a deep conversation with Fíli. The two blondes nodding at whatever they both had to say, Bard was sitting across from him with Tilda in his lap. Tilda was asleep, Bain and Sigrid next to him on either side. Thorin and Dís were leaning against a wall, Dís looked nervous. Thranduil smiled, she met Thranduil's eye and smiled. Thranduil grinned as they continued to wait, Bard stood up, he was holding Tilda.

"I'm going to bring her home, I'm going to stay with her, let me know if anything happens?" Bard said, Thranduil nodded. Bard leaned down and placed a kiss on Thranduil's cheek before leaving, Thranduil blushed.

Thranduil looked around to see everyone staring at him, Legolas' brown brow was arched. Footsteps could be heard and Thranduil turned to see Éowyn, Arwen, and Éomer standing with flowers and a teddy bear. Éowyn and Arwen had giant smiles on their faces, Thranduil chuckled. The teenage boys were grinning at Éomer who was shaking his head. Fíli and Legolas motioned for him to come sit with him, he did as he was instructed and the three soon found themselves deep in conversation.

A few hours went by, Thranduil was growing sleepy - he forgot how long he had waited when Iesdis went into labor with Tauriel, over 8 hours. As Thranduil was about to close his eyes, Kíli appeared from behind the doors with a giant smile on his face. Kíli looked at everyone. "He's here. 8lbs and 6oz."

"Congratulations, honey." Dís said, she walked over to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kíli smiled at his mother, a tear rolled down his face. Dís wiped away the tear and hugged her son.

"I can't belive he's actually here, it's crazy. He's so small and he's so cute. I'm giving Tauriel some time to herself with him." Kíli's voice broke a bit, Thranduil laughed softly and smiled softly at the new father.

An hour went by and a nurse came out from the doors, she stopped in front of the group and looked at Kíli with a raised eyebrow and a gentle smile. "Tauriel was wondering where you went. Um, if anyone wants to go see her and the baby, you're more than welcome to." Everybody looked at Thranduil and Dís, Thranduil stood up and put his hand out for Dís. The dark haired woman took his hand and followed the nurse to Tauriel's room, they entered the room and Tauriel was holding Áki.

The young redhead was staring at her son with such love, Thranduil felt tears start to well in his eyes. Tauriel didn't even look up from Áki. "He's real and he's here. He's here, Ada." Tauriel finally looked up and smiled at her father and Dís. "Would either of you like to hold him?" 

Thranduil looked at Dís and motioned for her to go hold the baby, she smiled and quickly squirt some hand sanitizer in her hands before rubbing them together and going over to Tauriel's side. Tauriel handed Áki to her and Dís looked at him with awe. Dís walked over to Thranduil and the two grandparents just stared at him with as much love as Tauriel was.

"He's beautiful, you did such a good job sweetheart." Dís said as she looked up from her grandchild, Tauriel smiled and thanked her. Thranduil walked over to Tauriel and kissed her on the forehead, Tauriel rested her head against her father's stomach.

The room was silent, Tauriel and Thranduil just watched as Dís smiled down at the infant, this was the beginning of the rest of their lives and all of the couldn't be more happy. Dís looked at Thranduil and smiled. "Would you like to hold him?"

Thranduil nodded but before he could walk over to Dís, Tauriel reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Dís and Thranduil looked at her with a confused look. "Wait, get together, I want to take a photo of the grandparents with their grandbaby!" Dís and Thranduil laughed and stood together, both smiling widely. Tauriel snapped a few photos before Thranduil went to sanitize his hands, Dís gently handed the baby to Thranduil.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to the door, it was Fíli and Kíli. The two entered and Fíli was holding the flowers and teddy bear from Éowyn and Arwen.

"Éowyn and Arwen." Fíli said as he placed them on the table at the opposite side of the room, Tauriel made a note to send them a thank you text.

"How was it?" Dís asked, a playful grin on her face, Tauriel groaned and rubbed her face.

"I don't want to do that ever again." Everyone laughed, Tauriel shot Kíli a look, he threw his hands in the air and smiled. "The worst pain I ever felt in my life, but then again I opted for no drugs. I regret that decision."

"I couldn't do it without drugs, kudos to you." Dís laughed, Tauriel smiled at her. Thranduil had handed the baby off to Fíli, the young blonde just stared at him.

"He's going to be a trouble-maker, I can tell." Fíli said, humor lacing his words. Kíli chuckled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let's not rush it, he's only a few hours or so old." Kíli smiled at his brother, Thranduil and Dís looked at each other and smiled.

The two stood next to each other, Thranduil put his arm around the smaller woman. Dís rested her head against his shoulder and watched as the boys and Tauriel looked at the baby.

"Welcome to the family." Thranduil said to Dís, Dís sighed happily.

"Mmm. Yes indeed, welcome to the family as well, Mr. Oropherion."

After spending another few hours with them, everyone had left to let Tauriel and Áki have their much needed sleep. Áki was placed in his bassinet by a night nurse and Tauriel was left on her own, she looked over at her son. "Welcome to the world little Áki. I love you so much."


	42. come back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legolas and gimli reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay gimli and legolas!

Legolas found himself missing Gimli, he missed him a lot. The blonde hadn't contacted Gimli since they broke up, and now the pain that he was supposed to feel after they broke up had finally hit him. Legolas laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. Tauriel had Kíli and the baby, hell even Thranduil had Bard. Legolas felt so lonely, he just wanted Gimli back. Legolas checked his phone, it was 3:15 in the morning. Legolas began to doubt that Gimli would be up, but he decided to send a text to him.

[ **TO:** GIM  <3 ] _I miss you.._

Legolas cringed but sent the text anyway, he laid his phone down and bit his lip as he awaited a response from Gimli. The blonde sighed and immediately began to regret that text, he went to go delete it but when he opened the text he saw that Gimli was replying. Legolas squeaked and threw his phone onto the other side of his bed. Legolas saw the grey text bubble that represented Gimli's response. Legolas looked up at the ceiling and grabbed his phone, he felt his heart beat speed up; he quickly looked down and read the response.

[ **FROM:** GIM  <3 ] _I miss you, too. Can't sleep?_

' _Holy shit_ ' Legolas thought to himself, he let out a quiet happy laugh, he quickly responded back to Gimli.

[ **TO:** GIM  <3 ] _Yeah, it's been a long few months...can we see each other tomorrow?_

[ **FROM:** GIM  <3 ] _Please. I need to see you..._

Legolas smiled and placed his phone down, now he couldn't sleep because he was way too excited. Legolas was going to reunite with Gimli and he couldn't wait. Legolas picked his phone up again and opened up his camera roll, he went through all the photos that he took of him and Gimli.

Legolas found himself smiling widely as he scrolled through the photos, he stopped on one of him and Gimli after a nap, Gimli had his face in the crook of Legolas' neck and Legolas was smiling and looking at Gimli, Gimli was discreetly looking at the camera.

Legolas put his phone down and continued to stare at the ceiling, he wasn't sure when he fell asleep.

\------------------------------

Gimli had a meeting with Gandalf today, he was happy for the first time in months, and he knew Gandalf was going to make him second guess his happiness. As Gimli sat in the waiting room, he found himself tapping his fingers against his legs, patiently waiting to be called into his appointment. The redhead watched as people passed by him and more came in, he turned his head and saw a young boy, the two locked eyes before Gimli turned away. Gimli heard his name be called, he looked and saw Gandalf with a smile on his face. Gimli shot up out of his seat and waltzed into Gandalf's office. Gandalf quirked an eyebrow and entered his office behind the young man, he closed the door and watched Gimli as he wandered around the office. Gandalf smiled and sat down, he looked at Gimli.

"You seem awfully happy, what's going on?" Gandalf asked, he had his notebook on his lap and flipped to the last page dealing with Gimli. Gimli turned to him and smiled.

"I'm seeing Legolas today."

"Legolas, huh? You haven't mentioned him since our first true session. Are you sure you're ready to see him again?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's been what, 6 months or so?" Gimli said, he turned to Gandalf who wrote something down. The older man sighed and put his hands together, Gimli took a seat across from him.

"Gimli, you have a tendency to be...unstable when it comes to your emotions. Do you feel that Legolas is the right person to deal with that kind of thing? From what we both know, he has a history of being slightly unstable himself. Two unstable people together is something that won't end well for anybody. I fear that Legolas will only make you worse." Gimli just stared at the older man, Gandalf sighed and stared right back at the red head. The corners of Gimli's mouth quirked into a smile, he shook his head slowly.

Gimli stood up and began walking around Gandalf's office again, he stopped in front of a picture of Gandalf and another man from when he was much younger. Gimli gently ran a hand down the photo, he slowly turned his head.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much to the point that if you hurt them it would kill you?" Gandalf made a humming sound before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"I have, I was young and stupid at the time. I really loved her, though. I asked her to marry me, she said no. I went around and hurt her, not physically but emotionally. I couldn't live with myself when I saw what I did to her. It tore me to shreds, the pain in her eyes."

Gimli just stared at him, he nodded gently and sat back down. Gimli put his hands together and looked back at Gandalf. "I love Legolas, I broke up with him because of my unstable emotions. I didn't want to do something that would hurt him. I was afraid of hurting him so I let him go, and I have never, ever, regretted something more in my life. He was the best thing in my life. I felt responsible for him getting hurt at Laketown, I was supposed to protect him but I failed him."

Gandalf and Gimli stared at each other in silence for the next fifteen minutes, Gandalf looked at the clock and nodded. Gandalf cleared his throat as he wrote a few things down, he looked back up at Gimli and smiled gently. "Well, that's the end of today's session. Usual time next week?" Gimli nodded and left Gandalf's office, he walked to his car and hopped in. Gimli sent a quick text to Legolas.

[ **TO:** BOYFRIEND ] _Meet me for lunch at Bombur's?_

As Gimli waited for a response back from Legolas, he pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his console and lit one. He took a few puffs of it, his phone buzzed, he read the text from Legolas.

[ **FROM:** BOYFRIEND ] _Yeah! I'll see you there in 20. :)_

It was then that Gimli realized that Legolas was still in his contacts as _boyfriend_. It made him feel sick, not being able to actually call Legolas that anymore. It broke his heart, made him feel empty. 

\------------------------------

Legolas felt like Tauriel before a date with Kíli, he was checking how he looked in the mirror. Legolas was checking his behind when Thranduil walked past the door, Thranduil backed up and raised an eyebrow at his son checking himself out. Bard appeared behind him and the two men looked at the younger blonde deciding if the jeans looked okay on him.

"How long are you planning on wearing the jeans for?" Legolas jumped and stared at his father and Bard wide-eyed. Thranduil was holding a cup of coffee and Bard had snapped a photo of him. "Mm. Did you get that? Send it to me. Future black mail purposes." Thranduil turned from looking at Bard to looking at Legolas, Legolas was still wide-eyed. "You know, that was a really inappropriate question to ask my son...whose your hot date?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, he took his shirt off and walked into his closet and pulled a long sleeve shirt on, he threw a hoodie on over it. Legolas grabbed his old pea coat as he walked out of his closet. Bard and Thranduil still in the doorway.

"If you two must be really nosey, I'm going to meet Gimli for lunch." Bard raised an eyebrow, and Thranduil made a sound that neither Bard or Legolas could decipher.

"Why?"

"Because?" Thranduil just shrugged, and walked away from the door, Bard gave Legolas a smile before following after Thranduil. Legolas poked his head into the hallway, he saw them enter Thranduil's room. Legolas walked into the hallway, he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket while closing his door; he sent a quick text to Gimli letting him know that he was on his way.

"I'm leaving Ada!" Legolas called out, a few things crashing could be heard and Legolas rolled his eyes at his father. Thranduil's door swung open and Bard poked his head out, Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad told me to relay the following message, and I quote: _Tell him to use protection if things get serious, and to let me know if he's coming home for dinner or if Gimli will serv-_. Thranduil!" Bard turned his head to Thranduil in the room. "Why the fuck am I saying this to your child? I highly doubt they're going to sleep together..right now."

Legolas face-palmed and quickly ran out the door, he sent a text to Tauriel and Sigrid.

[ **TO:** TAURIEL, SIGRID ] _ada is using bard as a messenger and it's getting weird._

As soon as he sent the text, he received a text from Bard. Legolas groaned and opened the text. 

[ **FROM:** BOWMAN, BARD BOWMAN ] _your dad wants you to bring him back that salad that he really likes if you're going to bombur's, he assumes your going there because he says that's where you and gimli would always go. p.s. i'm sorry and don't come home tonight because he wants the house all to himself._  
_i wasn't suppo  
legolas this is your father, please bring home that salad. ur going to bombur's and don't lie to me. you will be grounded if you don't bring home that salad. goodbye._  


Legolas rolled his eyes again, he took a screenshot of the conversation and sent it to Tauriel and Sigrid. He put his phone in his back pocket and started the fifteen minute drive to Bombur's.

Legolas had arrived, he felt bad, he was five minutes late. Legolas took a deep breath before getting out of his car, he walked to the front of the restuarant, he opened the door and walked in. Legolas was greeted by Bombur, the large older man hugged the teenager. Legolas saw Gimli sitting in a booth out of the corner of his eye, Legolas smiled at him. Gimli smiled back, Bombur let Legolas go take his seat with Gimli.

"Hi" Legolas said with a shy smile on his face

"Hi" Gimli said back, Legolas could tell he was nervous but he didn't let him know that.

"Sorry about being late, my dad and Bard were being themselves, weird and..just well, weird."

Gimli laughed softly and nodded his head, Legolas watched him, he missed how his nose would crinkle when he laughed. Gimli smiled at Legolas and rubbed the back of his neck. "They're riots, those two. How is everyone?"

"Good, uh. Tauriel just had her baby yesterday, Fíli and Sigrid are married, she's pregnant. Bain has a girlfriend, um. Yeah, everyone is doing well." Legolas sighed happily, a waitress came over to take his drink order. Legolas just ordered a water with lemon, when the waitress walked away, Legolas caught Gimli staring at him.

Legolas and Gimli stared at each other from the opposite sides of the booth; Gimli put his hand out, Legolas took Gimli's hand in his. The two didn't know what to say, Legolas didn't realize he had tears falling down his face until Gimli leaned over and wiped them away.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I did-" Gimli shook his head and smiled. "I missed you so much, Gim." Legolas' voice was breaking, it tore Gimli to shreds to see the beautiful blonde hurting, Legolas used his sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"I missed you, too. It killed me, Legs. Breaking up with you like that, out of the blue. I broke up with you at the worst time, too. I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry." "Why? Why did you feel like you were a burden?"

"Because I'm emotionally unstable and I didn't want you to have to deal with that, Legs. I didn't want to put you through something that you didn't have to go through. I would have these mood swings at times, and I just didn't want to leave the house because I wasn't sure how I would be around people a certain day. I didn't want to hurt you, Legolas. It would've killed me if I hurt you." Gimli sniffled and just as Legolas had, he wiped away tears. "I love you. I love you way too much to hurt yo-"

The waitress came back and she placed Legolas' drink down, she let them know that they could order whenever they were ready. The waitress left and Legolas looked at Gimli with an unreadable expression.

"You could never hurt me, Gimli." Legolas whispered, his heart breaking. "Come back home, Gimli. Please."

Gimli looked at Legolas with a confused expression, he then realized what Legolas meant and laughed sadly. "Can I come home?"

"Of course you can, you big doofus."

The two looked at each other, they flagged down the waitress and ordered their food (Legolas remembered to order the salad for Thranduil). They ate and talked, they both were happy again. They stared at each other with warmth, Bombur had watched them and smiled. It was nice to see both boys smiling again. Bombur told the waitress to bring them a free desert and that their food was on the house, she nodded and smiled.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, they finally got up. Before they left, they thanked Bombur and their waitress, they left and and walked to the parking lot together. Gimli walked Legolas to his car, he placed a gentle kiss on Legolas' lips. The blonde deepened the kiss for a few moments before pulling away, they smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Gimli nodded and kissed Legolas on the cheek. They hugged goodbye.

\------------------------------

When Legolas returned home, he walked into his living room to see Thranduil talking to someone he didn't know. Bain and Fíli were holding Bard back, he was livid. The person that Thranduil was talking to turned around, Legolas cringed when he saw him.

"You must be the infamous Legolas! My name is Alfrid Lickspittle. I run Middle-Earth undergro-" Legolas punched him in the face, Thranduil raised an eyebrow and Bard had a grin appear on his face. "What the hell?" Alfrid looked at Legolas, Legolas walked past them and walked up the stairs.

Legolas threw himself on his bed, he pulled out his phone and texted Gimli while Bard was shouting at Alfrid; apparently the two had a history. Bard dated Alfrid for a week, and Alfrid was not over him.

Thranduil found the whole thing entertaining and was watching the two argue with each other, Alfrid was trying to insult Bard by telling him that he had let himself go. Bard had mentioned something that made Bain and Fíli leave. Thranduil eventually found himself in Legolas' room. Legolas watched his father as he looked around his room, Legolas raised an eyebrow. Thranduil had a glass of wine in his hand.

"Why is he here?" Legolas asked, Thranduil laughed, he looked at his son and smiled.

"It's a long story, funny, but it's a really long one. You want to know?" 

"Not really, I mean if it was a short one, then yeah but I'm tired."

"Gimli wear you out?"

"Jesus, Ada. No!" Thranduil shrugged and left Legolas' room.

Legolas fell asleep to the relaxing sound of Bard swearing at Alfrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bard/thranduil/alfrid drama coming soon! ;D


	43. a weasel of a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard is not happy about the alfrid situation, bard takes a low blow from thranduil. the two start to drift apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this was

**[ BARD ]** I can't believe it's fucking Alfrid! ALFRID OF ALL PEOPLE.

**[ THRANDUIL ]** Bard.

**[ BARD ]** That weasel ruining everyone's life, jesus.

**[ THRANDUIL ]** Bard.

**[ BARD ]** I MEAN WHO DECIDES TO WRITE ARTICLES LIKE THAT ABOUT PEOPLE!?

**[ THRANDUIL ]** Bard.

**[ BARD ]** Seriously, Thran! He cost me the chance to walk my daughter down the aisle, I mean what the fuck.

**[ THRANDUIL ]** shut the hell up, bard. you're sitting right next to me, and we're trying to watch star trek. drink your wine and chill the fuck out.

With the last text, Bard turned his head towards Thranduil and Thranduil swatted Bard's phone on the ground.

Bard just watched as his phone hit the ground, the dark haired man sighed and slunk down in the couch, Thranduil raised an eyebrow and just smiled.

As the movie finished up, Bard heard his phone make the text sound, he furrowed his brow and picked up his phone. Thranduil watched him from the corner of his eye, Bard groaned and threw his phone on the ground.

"Alfrid Lickspittle will be the death of me, I swear to god." Thranduil had never seen the man so heated. Bard stood up and began to back and forth in the living room, he ran his hands through his dark hair and strings of expletives just poured out of his mouth; Thranduil was very much amused. 

"I should've guessed that sorry excuse of a man was the one behind everything. Fucking Alfrid." Bard mumbled angrily as he walked past Thranduil, Thranduil took a sip of his wine. 

Bard kept on ranting about Alfrid, Thranduil eventually found it easier to tune out Bard. Thranduil watched Bard as he kept on pacing back and forth, throwing his hands in the air and looking very angry. Thranduil leaned against his living room wall and watched his _boyfriend_? What was Bard even? Thranduil shook the thought as he continued to watch the handsome dark haired man walk around angrily. 

"I can't believe I dated that rat, what the hell was I thinking!? The worst week and worst fucking job of my life. Fuck!" Bard growled, Thranduil swirled the wine and took yet another sip as Bard just wandered. "Why now!? What the fuck? Why is he resurfacing now?" 

"At least he's not Grima Wormtongue." Bard stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of Wormtongue, he furrowed his brow. "Wormtongue would've ripped us all to shreds. God, he's worse than Alfrid." 

Bard rolled his eyes and continued to pace around the room, Thranduil finally decided that he had enough. Bard had headed in Thranduil's direction, and as he came close to the tall blonde, Thranduil put a hand out and stopped him. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I get that you're as the teenagers say, 'salty', but you need to calm down. Get over it, at least we know who it is now. Yes, I know, he cost you being able to walk Sigrid down the aisle; but also note that it was Sigrid and Fíli who decided to have sex. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at Fíli. If he hadn't knocked Sigrid up then they wouldn't have eloped." Thranduil started to walk away when it hit him what he had just said. Thranduil went wide-eyed and turned around to meet Bard, but Bard was heading towards the door. Thranduil dropped his wine glass and followed Bard out the door. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"To kill Fíli." Thranduil groaned, he ran back into the house to grab shoes before rushing back out and following Bard as he angrily walked down the street. Thranduil ran up behind Bard, he grabbed his arm and twirled the older man around. Bard look unamused. "Thran, let me go. Let me, go Thranduil!"

Bard tried pulling away but Thranduil had a tight grip on Bard, Bard was struggling. "Bard, it's no one's fault. Don't go after Fíli, he's a good kid. He loves Sigrid so much, you can just tell. They're going to be such good parents, I didn't mean go after him, I meant - I, I don't know what I meant."

"What do you know about being a good parent?" Thranduil gave Bard a confused look, Bard shook his head and chuckled. "You let your daughter get pregnant at 17, that's not being a good parent, you weren't able to save your son from nearly being killed."

Thranduil clenched his jaw, he let go of Bard's arm and narrowed his eyes. Thranduil was now just realizing that Bard was drunk and that he probably didn't mean what he was saying but Thranduil definitely took it to heart. "Says the father of three who instead of taking care of his children for a whole year after their mother's death would snort cocaine and get drunk. You aban-" Bard had shoved Thranduil but Thranduil made sure he didn't fall.

Thranduil watched as Bard disappeared into the darkness, he found himself confused about Bard's current state. Thranduil sighed and pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sigrid.

[ **TO:** SIGRID ] _Bard is drunk and not in a good mood, it's partially my fault and I apologize. He left his car here so I doubt he'll actually make his way home, you might want to do a search party if he doesn't return home._

[ **FROM:** SIGRID ] _Thank you for letting me know, and he's been sort of moody lately, honestly. I think he just needs some time to regather his thoughts, it probably has to due with the fact that mom's death anniversary date or whatever is coming up pretty soon._

Thranduil felt really awful, he turned to go back into his house when he saw a shadow, it was Alfrid. Alfrid had snapped photos of the whole thing, Thranduil groaned and walked back into the house.


	44. i'm much more than a journalist, mr. oropherion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legolas and thranduil find and speak with glorfindel about the whole alfrid x bard ordeal, they learn that glorfindel is much more than a journalist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i don't even know

Glorfindel Cala'Quessir was one of Twinbrook's most infamous journalists, he had power in the journalism career, and naturally he was Legolas and Thranduil's first thought to shut down Middle-Earth underground. That's how the two found themselves sitting outside his office, the father and son sitting in the uncomfortable chairs; Thranduil had his arms crossed and Legolas was shaking his leg. Glorfindel's door opened and out walked a tall man with long blonde hair, almost as long as Thranduil's. The man raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, he nodded and pursed his lips as he continued to stare at the two. "I'm Legolas Greenle-"

"Ah, yes. Legolas and Thranduil, come on in." Thranduil and Legolas looked at each other before standing up and entering Glorfindel's office, he closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. The two sat down and all three sat in silence before Glorfindel spoke up. "I see Alfrid Lickspittle is writing bullshit about you guys and your friends."

"How did you know it was Alfrid?" Glorfindel chuckled and leaned back in his chair, he looked at Thranduil who was looking curious. "We just found out it was him."

"Alfrid used to work here, he was fired a few months ago for attempting to steal the piece on Laketown from me, he was going to write about Gundabad but what he had was basically just a bunch of gossip and that was the final straw with the head honcho. Also, his style of writing. I don't even know how he made it to be a journalist." Glorfindel smiled and took a deep breath. "I hate him, I really do, he's shady and his sources never were reliable."

Thranduil and Legolas looked at Glorfindel who checked the watch on his wrist, he cursed under his breath. He looked at the two with a sorry look. "Meet me at the Prancing Pony tonight at 6, we'll talk more there. I forgot I have to go interview the 'Master of Laketown' for an article about the economic concerns of his town. We'll talk about more about Alfrid and what we can do to stop him."

Glorfindel stood up quickly and left his office, leaving Thranduil and Legolas alone. They looked at each other and Thranduil shrugged, they stood up and left. They decided to head back home to pass the time before heading to the Prancing Pony.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel hid under a baseball cap and giant glasses as he entered the Pracing Pony, he hated being recognized when out in public. Glorfindel had a bit of a reputation since moving from Gondolin to Twinbrook, the young journalist was highly regarded in his old town. Glorfindel slid into a booth and ordered a glass of wine, he took a few sips as he waited for Legolas and Thranduil. Glorfindel pulled out his phone and opened up Alfrid's website to see if he had written anything new, he was disappointed to find that the slimey man hadn't, he put his phone down. The door opened and he peered up, he saw Thranduil and Legolas enter, Thranduil looked around and Glorfindel waved at them, Thranduil nodded in Glorfindel's direction and they sat down across from him.

"So, after I talked with the Master, I did some snooping; Alfrid used to work for him at one point as his advisor. Turns out that Bard used to work for the Master at one point as well, and Bard quit working for him after he and Alfrid broke up, which you may know that relationship was quite brief. The Master was very hellbent on digging up any and all dirt on Bard and ruining his life, but of course, he's being quite extra and ruining the lives of those around him. The Master saw Bard as a misfit, he never fit in with the rest of his employees." Glorfindel pulled a manila folder out from nowhere, Thranduil furrowed his brow as Glorfindel slid the folder across to Thranduil and Legolas. "Alfrid can be stopped, I know somebody who can hack into his website and shut it down. Bard could sue him for defamation, but it has to be proven that what Alfrid has said are false statements, if it's not then Alfrid can keep posting whatever his heart desires to a certain point. Bard could probably still sue him."

Thranduil opened the folder and there was information on Alfrid and a news article about Bard, he read the article and felt his heart break a little. Thranduil looked up at Glorfindel and furrowed his brow. "Bard was the one that my father saved after the Laketown fire. I forgot all about that."

Thranduil placed the folder down, Legolas read the headline. " _LAKETOWN SURVIVOR SEEKS TREATMENT._ " Legolas furrowed his brow and stared at it a little while longer, he looked at Glorfindel and his father. "Why would they write an article about Bard seeking help?"

"Because, everybody had it out for Bard. Bard was hated for being one of the few to survive the fire. It was the hatred that he received and the death of his wife that pushed him off the edge." Glorfindel explained, Thranduil sighed, he rubbed his face.

"So, let's say your guy hacks his site, what happens after? Wouldn't he just make another site?" Thranduil asked, Glorfindel put his hands together and he takes a deep breath before leaning forward. "I mean, you say he's not smart enough to recover his site after it's been hacked, but surely he'd be smart enough to make a new one?" Glorfindel shrugged.

"I have a way to make sure that Alfrid wouldn't be in your hair again." Glorfindel said with a reassuring smile, Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked at the older man.

"You mean like, he'd be killed?"

Glorfindel snorted and laughed softly, he shook his head and looked at Legolas. "No, well, no, no. More like he'd mysteriously go missing and find himself on an island. I know a guy."

Thranduil grinned and chuckled, he leaned back in his seat, he shook his head with a smile and just stared at Glorfindel. "You have a guy for everything, don't you?" Glorfindel nodded and Thranduil rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Jesus"

"I do more than just journalism, Mr. Oropherion." Glorfindel smiled and Thranduil made a sound before leaning back in the booth. "Listen, I'll get my guy to hack the site, shut it down and Alfrid will be out of your guys' hair. Bard will forget all about him, now, I do believe you have to go fix your relationship with Bard. Go, I'll let you know when it's done." Glorfindel placed a twenty dollar bill on the table before getting up and leaving.

Thranduil and Legolas stared at each other as they left the bar, they walked to Thranduil's car and got in. Thranduil received a text from an unknown number, he furrowed his brow.

[ **FROM:** UNKNOWN ] _This is Glorfindel, my guy is working on taking down the site right now. It should be gone by the morning._  


Thranduil grew curious about who his guy was, Legolas looked curiously at his father, the young blonde took the phone from his father. "Ada, how did he get your number?"

"I'm not sure, but he did say he was more than a journalist. I don't doubt he has his ways, but let's get home. I need to talk to Bard."

Thranduil pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive home, things would hopefully end here with Alfrid and the site.

Little did Thranduil know that this would spark a whole new problem for everybody, and their problems revolving around Gundabad had yet to be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have plans for glorfindel and the crew


	45. the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glorfindel goes searching, he finds something that leads to a bigger problem

Glorfindel walked into the house that he shared with his two friends outside of Twinbrook, he threw his bag on the ground and entered the computer area. The one was busy typing away, the words and numbers were all getting jumbled in Glorfindel's mind; he sighed and sat down on the couch across from the area. The dark haired man turned around to face Glorfindel, another one entered the room and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Glorfindel took his phone out of his pocket and threw it on the couch next to him.

"So, Alfrid has resurfaced, huh?" Glorfindel rolled his eyes and stared at the two brothers across from him, he nodded his head and the one went back to work on shutting down Alfrid's site. "I see he has zero security on his site, which will make my job so much easier."

"Oh, Elrohir, I need you to do me a favor." Elrohir looked at Glorfindel and grinned, Glorfindel looked at the young man and smiled gently. "Get rid of Alfrid"

Elrohir laughed and nodded before leaving the room, Glorfindel put his phone back in his pocket and stood up to leave the room as well. "Elladan, make sure it's shut down by tomorrow morning. I want to make this quick, Thranduil seemed hellbent on getting rid of this weasel."

Elladan nodded and went back to working on the site, Glorfindel exited the room and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Elrohir came down the stairs and exited the house. Glorfindel watched as the young man got in his car and left. Glorfindel pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time. 8:23. Glorfindel took note of the time and went upstairs, he jumped in the shower. As he was washing his hair, he felt like something was off. Glorfindel bit his lip and started to wash the shampoo out of his long locks.

After another ten minutes in the shower, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped another towel around his hair. Glorfindel walked into his room and started to get dressed. Glorfindel put a pair of loose sweatpants and a loose tshirt on, he headed downstairs and walked into the computer room. Elladan was staring at the screen with a confused look. "I don't get it, it's supposed to be simple, hack it, shut it down. I don't, I don't understand why it's not working." As Elladan and Glorfindel stared at the screen, Glorfindel received a text from Elrohir.

[ **FROM: ELROHIR** ] _Alfrid isn't at his house, his car keys and car are still there, but Alfrid is nowhere to be found. The house is a bit of a mess, not in a slobby way_  


Glorfindel furrowed his brows, he swore under his breath, he grabbed Elladan's arm and pulled him out. "Shut that down, show no signs of whatever. C'mon, we have a bigger problem."

Glorfindel ran out of the room and came to a skidding halt at the front door, he threw a pair of shoes on and a hoodie; he made sure to grab his baseball cap and glasses before leaving the house. Elladan followed behind him, the two got in Glorfindel's car and headed towards Alfrid's house. They pulled up outside and saw Elrohir sitting in his car, Glorfindel put the car into park and the two got out and hopped into Elrohir's car. "I don't understand. I really don't."

"Do you think this could be related to why I couldn't shut down his site?" Elladan asked, looking at Glorfindel, the blonde was staring at the house. Glorfindel shook his head and looked at Elladan.

"No, no. I don't think so, I mean maybe, but this. Someone has Alfrid, the guy has a lot of enemies right now, but he might also have allies.." Glorfindel looked at the door, he noticed something off about it. Glorfindel motioned for Elladan and Elrohir to get out, all three left Elrohir's car and walked to the door, Glorfindel knelt down and felt it. It felt like claw marks. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, he stood up and pushed the door open. "The door broken?" He turned to Elrohir who nodded his head and the three walked in, Elladan stayed by the door as a look out.

Elrohir and Glorfindel took a step into the living area, he noticed that Alfrid had a door leading to the backyard, the door was damaged and the curtains were ripped. "It looks like an animal was here" Glorfindel shook his head, he turned to Elrohir who had a concerned look on his face.

"Mm, no animal. A man. Draco Naur. They call him the Dragon, he hates Bard Bowman and Thorin Oakenshield. Draco was the one to set fire to Laketown those years ago, he single handedly destroyed Thorin's grandfather's company. Why is coming after them now, though?" Glorfindel looked around, he turned to face Elrohir. "Get Elladan, and go. I'll meet you guys back at the house."

"Bu-"

"Go!" Glorfindel barked, Elorhir nodded and headed back towards the door. Glorfindel wandered deeper into the house. "Alright, Alfrid. What does Draco want with you?"

It then occured to Glorfindel, Alfrid had information about Bard and Thorin that was highly wanted. Draco wanted that information, he wanted to see both men fall. Glorfindel pulled out his phone and called Thranduil. Thranduil answered after the first few rings.

"Somethings went wrong, but I can tell you that Bard is in trouble. Oakenshield as well." Glorfindel explained, not giving Thranduil a chance to say anything, he hung up and slide his phone back into his sweatshirt pocket. Glorfindel entered what was most likely Alfrid's work room, there were articles upon articles about Azog, and the Gundabad incident. The one in the middle was Glorfindel's that he wrote, he tore it off the wall and noticed that Alfrid had made notes. Glorfindel looked up from the article and noticed that there were more articles about Azog than anyone else. It hit Glorfindel like a ton of bricks, he sucked in some air and furrowed his brow.

"Azog was working with Draco, Azog failed to wipe out the last of the Durins and now Draco is doing it himself...but Bard, where does he come in?" Glorfindel had half solved it, he took a deep breath and put the article back on the wall. Glorfindel sighed and left the room, he decided to head back home. Glorfindel headed to his car and stopped when he noticed that the windows were smashed in, he licked his lips and heard footsteps approach from behind him. "What do you want with Bard Bowman?"

"It's not Bowman that you should be worried about, it's Oakenshield." The man hissed, Glorfindel spun around and soon learned that the man was gone.

Glorfindel growled and pulled out his phone, he called Thranduil. "I need your help."


	46. help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard is a mess and thranduil receives the call he never wanted to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics by the amity affliction
> 
> okay so this chapter is heavily inspired by the last twinbrook texts chapter where glorfindel answers bard from thranduil's phone, and that chapter like takes place before bard's part in this chapter? that's really confusing but it makes sense in my head.

  
**"** And don't count on me 'cause I am drowning  
Please don't drown with me, just hold me in your heart **"**  


\--------------------------------------------------

Fíli and Sigrid were sitting together on the couch when Bard came stumbling into the house, his phone in his hand, he had tears streaming down his face. Sigrid couldn't tell whether her father was angry or sad, she looked at him with confusion. Bard threw his phone on the ground, he started to destroy everything. Fíli stood up and grabbed Bard by the shoulders, Bard narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Bard shoved Fíli back, Fíli shook his head at the man, Bard pointed to Fíli, his whole hand shaking. Sigrid stood up, she stood near Fíli and just shook her head at her father. Bard went to say something but stopped.

Bard turned around and punched a whole in the wall, Sigrid let out a soft scream before turning to her father and pulling him away from the wall. Bard turned around and shoved Sigrid, she fell to the ground and she looked at Bard with horror. Bard looked at her and scoffed, Bard went to by Fíli but Fíli grabbed him by the shoulder and punched Bard in the face. Bard stumbled to the ground, Fíli helped Sigrid off the ground and told her to go outside. After Sigrid had left, Fíli had pivoted on his heel and turned to look at the drunken man in front of him. Fíli was shaking his head.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bard's words were slurred, his eyes glazed over, Fíli knelt down in front of him. "Get the fuck away from me"

Bard tried to shove Fíli but he ended up falling over again, Fíli stood over him and just stared at his future father in law with disappointment. "What happened, Bard?"

"Non' of you- business." Bard replied, Fíli grabbed him by the collar and started at him, his eyes narrowed. "Get the fuck off me" Bard kicked Fíli in the knee, which caused him to be staggered, just as Fíli was about to punch Bard a small voice was heard.

"Da?" Fíli looked up to see Tilda standing in front of them, she was in her pajamas, her teddy bear in her arms. Fíli let go of Bard and went to the coat rack by the front door, he grabbed Tilda's jacket and handed it to her. Tilda gave him a confused look before she looked at Bard. "Where are we going?"

"My house." Fíli replied as Tilda put on her shoes, she looked at her father with a sad look. Fíli went to the bottom of the stairs and called for Bain, Bain poked his head out of his room. "C'mon, get your coat and let's go."

Bain came out into the hallway with a confused look, Bain then saw his father on the ground with a bloody nose and bruised and bloody knuckles. Bain's gaze adverted to Fíli's knuckle which was red. Bain nodded and grabbed his coat and he came back downstairs. Bain and Tilda went outside, Fíli sighed and went to leave when Bard spoke up.

"Thran is cheating on me..." Bard mumbled, Fíli stopped just as he was about to open the door. Fíli turned around and stared at the older man, Bard was sitting up and staring at the ground. 

"So you get drunk and shove your pregnant daughter on the ground? You destroy your home, your phone, your wall? Bard, you're a 45 man. This is some fucking high-school drama. You were doing so well and you just lost it all." Fíli turned and left Bard on his own, Bard felt the stears just fall down his face

Bard stood up and stumbled into the bathroom, he held himself up on the doorframe, he looked at his reflection; he was bloody, a bruise forming where Fíli had punched him, he was drunk. That's what he'd always be **a drunk**. Bard saw his oldself appear.

" _Welcome back, Bard."_

"No"

" _No, what? Didn't you miss it?_ "

"No.."

" _Don't lie to yourself, Bard. You've been waiting for the right moment to get absolutely wasted, and now it's here. Go, go indulge some more._ "

"Shut up!" Bard growled to himself, the reflection of his old self disappeared, he closed his eyes and the tears came down much heavier. Bard slowly slid to the ground. "Margot, help me." Bard whispered, his voice cracking. "I need you, I need Thran"

Bard's eyes wandered to the kitchen; he stood up and the last thing he remembered was opening up a bottle of whiskey.

\--------------------------------------------------

  
**"** It breaks my heart, all these stories  
brings me to tears all this grief and I feel so  
helpless when I can't be your relief **"**  


\--------------------------------------------------

Thranduil wasn't quite sure how he found himself in his car on the way to Laketown, Glorfindel in the passengers seat, staring out the window. A few hours ago, he was sitting in a bar with this man and now they were on their way to a place that Thranduil got sick when he thought about it. Thranduil wanted to know how he got himself into these situations, he sighed to himself as he continued to drive. When Thranduil arrived at the address that Glorfindel had given him, he had found the other blonde man leaning against his car; all the windows smashed in. Thranduil had leaned over and opened the passenger door for him, Glorfindel climbed into his car and they sat there for a moment. Thranduil tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, the younger blonde went to speak but stopped. It was as if he didn't think through what he was going to say.

"We should probably get out of here, who knows whose waiting in the dark." Was all Glorfindel said, Thranduil nodded and drove away. Glorfindel pulled out his phone and messed with it for a bit before clearing this throat. "You know how to get to Laketown from here?"

Thranduil felt his palms start to get sweaty, his throat had a lump in it, he nodded without even looking at Glorfindel. Glorfindel made a reassuring sound, he put his phone in his sweatshirt pocket. Thranduil turned right onto a main road that would get them on the right path to Laketown; the car was filled with the sound of the blinker. Thranduil was debating on whether or not to turn on the radio, should he let Glorfindel decide? He decided against it. It was awkward enough.

"Someone is waiting for us near Laketown." Thranduil nodded and continued on driving, he began to think about the last time that he was in Laketown; it was a bad time. Thranduil had nearly killed Lurtz with his bare hands.Thranduil was pretty sure he wasn't very welcome in Laketown.

Glorfindel looked over at Thranduil and sighed, he stared at the other blonde man and made a humming sound. Thranduil turned his head just a touch and slowly raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tell me about your childhood, I know you grew up near Laketown. What was that like?"

Thranduil chuckled awkwardly after Glorfindel asked him the question; he licked his lips and focused on the road as he began to respond to Glorfindel's question. "I had a basic childhood, we weren't quite poor but we weren't the richest. That all changed though when my father started to work for Thror Durin. My father made more money than he knew what to do with. But that was later in life, during my teenage years. My young years, uh - Mom died when I was 3, she died from endocarditis. Dad was pretty beat up about that, after that, it was just him and I. That was until Bard came to live with us after the fire, I don't remember that much but I now just barely remember Bard. But growing up near Laketown was incredible, we would go down to the main shore and just sit there for hours; even after my mom died."

Glorfindel nodded and looked back out the car window, Thranduil did a side glance and stared at the other blonde. "What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"Uh haha, we'll need a few hours to explain that one."

"We have time"

"Persistent, huh?"

"Mm, yeah."

Glorfindel sighed and chuckled uncomfortably, he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I grew up in Gondolin, you know, back when it wasn't overrun by murderers and that corrupt mayor. Although, when I was growing up, it wasn't all puppies and rainbows. It was a war torn town. People evacuating, people just running for their lives. My parents and I were leaving when they were ambushed and killed, they had told me to head into the mountains and to hide there just before they died. As I headed up there, I encountered the man that was known as the Balrog. I was severely wounded, basically left for dead. I was clinging to life when I was found by the group known as the Valar, they nursed me back to health and raised me."

Thranduil felt empathy for him, but he also realized how similar his and Bard's backgrounds were, both basically left for dead and raised by someone other than their own parents. Glorfindel looked uncomfortable, as if this was the first time that he talked about his past. Glorfindel moved a piece of his long golden hair out of his face, he turned to Thranduil and smiled sadly.

The rest of the trip to Laketown was quiet, Thranduil looked at the clock. It was 10:15, they had been on the road for quite sometime and they were going to reach Laketown soon. Thranduil made a humming sound, Glorfindel peered over at Thranduil who nodded and turned back towards the road. Thranduil's phone began to buzz crazily, he handed it to Glorfindel who answered it.

"Hello?" Glorfindel's eyes went wide, he quickly put the phone on speaker "You're on speaker, Thranduil is driving."

" _Thranduil, Da is unconcious, I can't wake him._ " It was Sigrid. " _He's surrounded by vomit and he's really cold, he's breathing though._ " Thranduil stopped on the breaks quickly, he pulled over and took his phone from Glorfindel. " _Thran, I don't know what to do. You were the first person, and I-I. Is he going to be okay?_ "

"Sigrid, I need you to remain calm. Call 911, stay with him. Do not leave his side, is there anything around him, alcohol? Drugs?" Thranduil heard Sigrid looking around, he heard Bain in the background comforting Tilda who was screaming. Thranduil closed his eyes and felt for the children, Thranduil could hear Fíli in the background. Sigrid pulled the phone away from her mouth and said something to him, she then put the phone back up to her ear. "Sigrid, did you find anything?"

" _T-There's a lot of empty cans and bottles..._ " Sigrid's voice was broken, Thranduil robbed his face with his free hand, he turned to Glorfindel who at some point had gotten out of the car and was leaning against it.

Thranduil was silent for a few moments, he licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Sigrid, call 911 right now. Text me and let me know what hospital he's at, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Thranduil hung up and put the phone in the center console, Glorfindel snuck back into the car and the two sat in silence. They were currently two hours away from Twinbrook, Glorfindel had a lead and Bard had drank himself into unconciousness. Glorfindel looked at him and there was a glisten in his eye, he nodded his head at Thranduil and smiled.

"He needs you."

"So do you.."

"You love him, right?"

"Yes"

"Then go, he's more important. I can walk the rest of the way."

With that, Glorfindel got out of the car and disappeared into the darkness, Thranduil put the car in drive and turned around; he headed back towards Twinbrook. Thranduil slowed down and realized that Glorfindel was walking in the dark to a place where he would most likely be killed, he closed his eyes and sighed.

He would just have to wait.


	47. way down we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bilbo finds thorin, he confronts him but thorin pushes him away, with an intent that only he knows.
> 
> helchel unwillingly helps her father get closer to thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short and i'm sorry

Thorin stepped out onto the back balcony of the home that he shared with Helchel, coffee in his hand; the sun was starting to rise as he took a sip of the warm liquid. It burned his throat as it went down, he didn't care. Nothing bothered him anymore. Thorin felt hands wrap around his torso, he closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Helchel placed gentle kisses along his back, Thorin tensed but Helchel didn't care. Helchel made her way to the front of Thorin, Thorin watched as she slowly dropped to her knees; as she went to pull down his sweatpants, Thorin took a step back and pivoted and walked back into the house. Helchel gasped as she fell forwards, Thorin quickly went down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Thorin poured the rest of his coffee out, he suddenly wasn't able to stomach the liquid. The older man felt sick, he closed his eyes and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Thorin opened his eyes and saw Helchel looked ashamed in front of him, he slowly raised an eyebrow and stared at the woman. Helchel actually looked guilty, Thorin noticed that she had thrown a silk robe over what she was wearing. Helchel leaned back against the island, the two just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." Helchel whispered, Thorin sighed. "I shouldn't have done that." The young blonde seemed genuinely sorry for trying to go down on him, he rubbed his face and stared at her.

"I know you're sorry, and I know you're trying to keep us both out of trouble." Thorin came closer to her, he rubbed her shoulder before disappearing outside. Thorin started to walk away when he heard a familiar voice say his name; Thorin stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, there he saw Bilbo.

Thorin stared at his ex lover, his mouth was dry as he started at the short man, Bilbo was actually standing in front of him. "Thorin, Dís gave me your address. I need to talk to you."

"Bilbo, you have to go."

Bilbo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, he shook his head. "No, Thorin, I refuse to leave until we talk." Thorin started to look around, he bit his lip and walked over to Bilbo, he put his hands on Bilbo's shoulders. "Thorin, please."

"Bilbo, I can't. You really need to go." Thorin felt tears start to threaten his eyes, the shorter man furrowed his brow. "Please, Bilbo." Thorin's voice was cracking, Bilbo sighed and turned away. Thorin watched him start to walk away. Bilbo stopped and turned around.

"I love you, Thorin."

"No you don't. You don't love me." Thorin whispered, Bilbo looked confused. "I can't love you, Bilbo."

Bilbo looked at Thorin as he turned back towards the house, he quickly entered it. Thorin leaned against the door, he slid down and watched as Helchel kneeled down in front of him. The blonde woman frowned and ran a hand down his cheek, the older man took his hand in hers and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Thorin."

Thorin looked behind her shoulder and saw her father standing there, Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and stared at Helchel's father. "Draco"

"Oakenshield."

The two old enemies stared at each other, Draco gently pushed Helchel out of the way to get to Thorin. Draco dragged Thorin out of the house, and threw him into the back seat of his car. Thorin groaned and sat up, but as soon as he sat up, Draco put a cloth over his mouth. Thorin's eyes closed.

Helchel got into the passenger seat of her father's car, she was ashamed; Draco got into the drivers side and started the car. Helchel looked at her father with an annoyed look, Draco smiled. "I don't get why you're doing this."

"Because, he's still alive. Azog failed to do his job. I realized that if I want things done the right way, I must do it myself."

Helchel frowned and looked at Thorin in the back seat, she turned to her father. "What about the other man? What do you want with him?"

"He's the descendant of a man who our family has held a grudge against for decades; we weren't able to kill Girion, so Bard is our next best option."


	48. hurt / a certain set of skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard and sigrid talk
> 
> elrohir and elladan need arwen's approval on something
> 
> elrond has a discussion with the one called 'the elvenking'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i took this turn with the story lmao

" _Oh, Bard. What happened to you?_ " A soft voice asked, Bard groaned and looked over and saw Thranduil standing there. Bard's throat was dry, he couldn't get himself to form words. " _You idiot, you had something so good with me, and you just threw it away._ "

Bard just stared at Thranduil with tears welling in his eyes, the older man watched as the tall blonde just stared at him, shaking his head. Bard went to speak but the words were still stuck in his throat, Bard just watched as Thranduil turned around and walked out the door. Bard furrowed his brow, he saw Glorfindel standing behind Thranduil; Glorfindel with a smug grin. The other blonde followed Thranduil as they left. Bard groaned again and felt anger run through him.

" _Da?_ " Tilda's voice rang through his ears, he turned his head and saw Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda standing by his bed, Sigrid and Bain both looked very upset and Tilda seemed genuinely concerned. The little girl stood up on her tippie toes and stared at her father. "How're you feeling?"

"Was Thranduil here?" Bard asked, words finally coming out of his mouth, though they were slurred.

"What? No. I texted him a few hours ago, he was the first one I told about this. He hasn't been here yet." Sigrid responded, she had her arms crossed and was looking very stern. "Guys, can you go out in the hallway? I need to talk to Da." Bain and Tilda nodded and left their father and sister alone, Bard stared at his oldest and frowned; all he could see was Margot. "I can't belive you! You were doing so well! Fee told me what happened after he told me to go outside, I can't fucking believe you. I can't. He's right, you're getting upset over Thranduil hanging out with Glorfindel; didn't he tell you anything about why he's with Glorfindel right now?"

Bard shook his head and Sigrid sighed, her expression softened a bit, she bit her lip before talking again. "Da, you're in danger, he's trying to protect you. There's something about to happen, and we can't decide whether you're safer in here or not. We don't know if this guy coming after you has people on the inside or not."

Bard felt like he was going to be sick, he furrowed his brow and began to wonder about who could be after him. Bard went to speak but then there was a light knock on the door; it was Dís and Fíli. The young blonde had an unhappy look on his face, Dís rolled her eyes at her son. Sigrid motioned for them to come in, Dís turned to her son who just looked at the ground.

"Fílip Kristofer, do you have something to say to Bard?"

Fíli sighed and looked at Bard. "I'm sorry for beating you, I cross-"

"No, you didn't. I deserved it." Bard sighed, his words still coming out slurred, Fíli nodded and turned to look at his mother. Dís remembered that she was holding flowers, she placed them on Bard's beside table.

"Well, I must get going. I'm going to stop Thorin's house, see what he's up to. He hasn't answered any of my calls, so I'm quite concerned. Very uncharacteristic of your uncle, he usually responds with a _leave me alone, Dís._ or a _what do you want woman?_ ". Dís mocked Thorin, she shrugged and left the room. Sigrid, Fíli, and Bard all stared at each other, Fíli looked at the father and daughter and awkwardly left the room to go talk to Tilda.

"Da, you need to go back to your meetings after this; and we need to find ways to keep you safe until this shit show blows over." Sigrid sighed and started to walk away, just before she walked out the door she turned back towards him. "Something is brewing, and it's not good." Sigrid left and Bard watched her leave.

Bard turned his head and was looking at nothing, he furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. "What the fuck..."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Ar!" Arwen turned around as she was leaving her house, she turned around to see her twin brothers standing by her car. Arwen was holding Carys and Eldarion was at her side, Eldarion lit up at the sight of his uncles. Eldarion ran into Elrohir's arms, the older man hugged his nephew and then put him down so Eldarion could hug Elladan. "We need to talk to you about something."

Arwen nodded and motioned for Eldarion to come to her, the little boy nodded and went running towards Arwen; his brown curls bouncing as he ran. Arwen opened the car door and Eldarion climbed into his carseat, he buckled himself and watched as Arwen placed Carys into her carseat. Arwen closed Carys' door and opened Eldarion's so she could keep an eye on them.

"What's up?" Arwen asked, turning towards her brothers. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other before turning back towards their sister.

"We need to get Aragorn out of prison, and we want to make sure that you're okay with that." Arwen's breath hitched; she furrowed her brows at the idea. Arwen looked at them like they were crazy, Elrohir gave her a pleading look. "Aragorn's skill set is needed, so are yours."

Arwen looked at her brothers and then her two children; she closed her eyes and shook her head. Arwen rubbed her face and opened her eyes so she was still looking at her brothers. "Get Aragorn out, but I will have no part of this. Who will take care of Eldarion and Carys if whatever your plan is goes wrong?"

The twins looked at each other, they turned away and Arwen sighed. "I'll help when I can, as long as nothing happens to me." The boys stopped and turned to look at her, they nodded and smiled gently before turning back towards their car.

They entered their car and Elrohir pulled out his phone and texted Glorfindel.

[ **TO:** GLORFINDEL ] _operation retrieve strider is a go._

[ **FROM:** GLORFINDEL ] _perfect, after that, it's time for operation protect, erestor has eyes on bard right now. he's currently in the hospital, there's word of one of the nurses potentially working for draco. get a hold of the elvenking._

The brothers looked at each other before driving off, Arwen watched as her brother's car departed, she sighed and got into her car. Arwen looked at Eldarion who was looking at her curiously, she smiled softly at her son and started the car.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Sir, it's time." A tall blonde man stood up, he looked at the young man that had entered his office; he nodded. The man towered over the other man, he motioned for the younger one to follow. The dark-haired man scrambled to follow the tall blonde as they walked out into a hallway. "We have eyes on Bowman, and we're going to get Estel out of prison so he can track down Thorin. We have no idea where he is, but we do know that Draco was the one to kidnap him."

"Has Estel been informed of his new task?" The blonde man asked, the younger man nodded his head. The older man gave him a curt nod, he stopped and stared out a window. "The small city in which they reside, Elros, has never seen anything like what's about to happen. Alfrid ignited a whole different type of war, a war that will be won swiftly."

"But O-"

"Feren, go get Galion; inform him that he's to go find Thranduil."

"Yes sir."

Feren left his boss' side as the blonde just stared out the window, the older man watched the bustling city. Another man joined him, he turned his head slightly and saw that it was Elrond. Elrond shook his head and sighed. "What you're doing is ridiculous."

"Well my old friend, it needs to be done." Elrond sighed and looked at the blonde man full on, he slowly raised an eyebrow. "It's time we finish this, let the city go back to normal. Estel will be of much use to us, just as the boy from Gondor will."

"You are not dragging Faramir into this." The blonde looked at Elrond and just smiled. "Who else are you planning on dragging into this?"

"My grandson."

Elrond's mouth fell open, he had a look of disbelief on his face. The dark haired man rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw; he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "He's just a kid."

"So are Draco's followers"

Elrond scoffed, he pivoted on his heel and walked away; Elrond sighed and turned back towards the blonde staring out the window. This was the final storm that was going to tear the city from the inside, this could be the final chapter of everyone's story. Elrond knew the danger that was about to rise, and Glorfindel was leading it the cavalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story will end within the next four chapters.


	49. the final hours; part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins break aragorn out of prison, thranduil meets the elvenking. glorfindel and the mayor of twinbrook discuss the upcoming hours that will shake the whole city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so the first part with elrohir and elladan i don't even know what that was in my head; but whatever happened was obviously successful?

Elrohir and Elladan walked side by side as they entered the prison where Aragorn was being held, they both were dressed in fitted suits; Elladan was holding a briefcase. The twins slid the fake ID cards that were made for them out of their suit pockets and showed them to the guards, they nodded and they headed to the area where they had to go through a metal detector; the boys took off their watches and anything else that needed to be done. Once they were cleared, they put whatever they had taken off back on. Elrohir was the first to enter the long hallway that lead to the different levels of the prison; he waited for Elladan. Elladan soon joined him and the brothers started to walk side by side with each other, they soon were stopped by two guards. Elrohir looked at his twin; he raised an eyebrow. "This hallway has a camera at the end of the hallway, that's the only one. If we lure them to the door, we can knock them out, there's a small room on the other side of that door. We bring them there and change into their clothes, you go up to find Aragorn; I'll find the security room and see what I can do to knock out the rest of the cameras."

Elladan nodded and they started walking towards the guards who were telling them to stop, the brothers looked at each other and ran to the end of the hallway, past the guards. The guards took off after them, Elladan made it to the door, just barely out of the way of the security camera. Elladan grabbed the one guard by the neck, he started to squeeze under his neck. It only took a few seconds but the guard fell unconcious. Elrohir did the same to the other guard; Elladan grabbed his guards' ID badge and used it to open the door. The door opened and they dragged the knocked out guards into the room before quickly undressing and swapping clothes with them. The brothers tucked their long hair under the hats, they both pulled out "professionally" made identification badges and stuck them on the clips that once held the guards' ids. The two split up and Elrohir went on his way to find Aragorn, he confidently walked past the other guards who gave him a look, Elladan walked up some stairs and found a long hallway that had multiple doors on either side of it. Elladan cursed to himself and began looking in every door, he eventually found the security room. Only one guard was in the room, Elldan took a silent breath before knocking on the door gently. The guard turned around and raised his eyebrow at him.

"You want to switch out? Go do some rounds?" Elladan watched one of the monitors, he saw Elrohir walking towards a cell. Elrohir was inspecting it, another guard came up next to him and started talking to him. "Uh, yeah, let's switch?" The other guard nodded and as he went to walk past Elladan, Elladan grabbed him and pinched the same point on him that he did to knock out the other guard. Before he could put him down, a few other guards came out of nowhere and surrounded him. Elladan turned his head slightly to them and sighed. "Shit"

\----------------------------------

The last thing that Thranduil remembered was turning around to go get Glorfindel, he was horribly confused when he found himself in an isolation room. Thranduil looked down at his hands which were tied up; he furrowed his brow. The blonde was unsure about his current situtation, he licked his lips and looked around the room. It was a basic room, Thranduil hummed to himself. The door swung open and Legolas walked in, Legolas had a stern look on his face. Thranduil gave his son a confused look, Legolas turned slightly and let another man in the room, Thranduil's breath hitched. Thranduil stared at the other man that entered the room; the other man stared at Legolas then at Thranduil.

"Thranduil, I have so much to tell you."

"Adar..."

"Legolas, will you give us some time?" Legolas nodded and left the two alone, Thranduil looked at Oropher with tears threatning his eyes. Oropher turned back towards Thranduil after watching Legolas leave the room. "Let me explain."

"You died! I remember burying you!" Thranduil let the words spill out of his mouth. "What the fuck is going on? Why is Legolas here? Why are you not dead!?" Thranduil shouted, his voice breaking and the tears that were threatning his eyes, falling down his face. Thranduil's vision was blurry as Oropher untied his hands. Oropher looked at his son.

"I had to fake my death, if I had died then Draco would leave you alone. Legolas is here because I need his hel-"

Thranduil got up and went to leave but Oropher grabbed his arm and Thranduil looked at him with an animalistic expression. The older blonde shook his head gently. "Do not go out there, yet. I still need to explain everything to you, son."

Thranduil's mouth was dry, he just stared at his father, Thranduil shook his head. The younger blonde felt his father wrap his arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. Thranduil felt 18 again, that was the last time that he could remember when Oropher had embraced him.

"Thranduil, there is a war coming. A war that is inevitable, it has been brewing for quite some time now and there's no turning back. You may choose to sit this out, I will not force you to fight. This war is between the forces of Draco and ourselves. We do have to rangers helping us, well, one is unknown whether he'll fighting along with us or not. You see, we've been studying Draco for years, ever since I faked my death. Unfortunately, your lover is in danger with Draco on the loose. Bard's ancestor, Girion, nearly killed all of Draco's family when he was a mere boy. Draco now seeks revenge on Girion, but Girion is long deceased and Bard is the next best option and the only known descedant of him that's still alive."

Thranduil and Oropher stared at each other, there was a gentle knock and Feren walked in. Feren had a concerned look on his face, he stared at the father and son duo. "Oropher, it's time." Oropher nodded and looked at Thranduil.

"Well my son, will you come fight with us or will you stay in the shadows and watch?" Oropher looked at his son, he sighed and left the room. As the door was opened wide, he saw Legolas putting a quiver onto his back, Tauriel was standing next to him with a pleading look. She was holding Áki and had tears in her eyes, she was trying to get Legolas not to go. Legolas had changed into what could be described as light tactical gear. Legolas shared a look with Thranduil before being handed a bow, he turned away and followed Oropher through a set of doors. Tauriel stared at her father, she frowned. Thranduil walked towards her, she gave him a one armed hug.

"Ada, please tell me you're not going to fight." Tauriel whispered, Thranduil began to feel conflicted, he looked at his grandson who was looking at him with large eyes. Áki was making gargling noises and smiling, Thranduil smiled and sighed.

"I don't know yet." Tauriel nodded and the two watched as those who would be involved walked past them, all of them wearing the same thing as Legolas. Bows and swords adorning their backs, they gave Thranduil and Tauriel quick looks.

Thranduil began to remember more from his past; they would call Oropher the Elvenking. He was part of the reason why the towns were safe and free of any crime, he and his men. Thranduil finally was able to take in what his father did. 

\----------------------------------

Glorfindel stood near the mayor of the Twinbrook, the older gentleman looked at the blonde from behind his desk. The older man sighed, he removed his glasses from his face and stared at Glorfindel.

"There's going to be a...battle?" Glorfindel nodded, he chuckled before sighing. "What? Listen, kid. I can't have this happening in my town, do you know what this'll do for me? It'll hur-"

"I can assure you that everything will be fine, there will be no blood spilled on any part of your grounds. I do recommend informing all citizens to stay inside, though. No unnecessary traveling. Oh, by the way, two of my men have broken Aragorn Elessar out of prison. He'll be promptly placed back in after this is over, seeing he survives. Oh, and any and all law enforcement has been notified that this is going down." Glorfindel stated, he stood up and turned around, he walked out of the mayor's office. The mayor just stared at the blonde as he left. Glorfindel pulled his phone out and sent a text to Feren and Oropher.

_I'm ready whenever you are._

Glorfindel slid his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the mayor's office, he looked around and sighed. He saw truck after truck leaving Twinbrook; he took a deep breath before walking to follow them.

\----------------------------------

Oropher and Legolas stood on a hill overlooking the lake, the grandfather and grandson both looked at the lake that was peaceful. Legolas looked at his grandfather, the older blonde turned his head and looked at Legolas.

"You remind me so much of your father when he was your age, full of hope. So much wonder in his eyes, in a small amount of time, you both had gone through so much." Oropher watched as Elrohir and Elladan appeared with Aragorn at their side, Legolas looked at his friend with joy. Aragorn smiled at the teenager. "Go, see him."

Glorfindel and Elrond appeared at Oropher's side, the older blonde watched as Aragorn and Legolas embraced each other. Elrond made a sound, he locked eyes with his son in law, Aragorn smiled awkwardly before turning back to talk to Legolas. Elrond's boys approached their father. Elrond placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "You boys know what you have to do, hm?" They nodded and Elrond gave them a curt nod in response.

\----------------------------------

On the other side of the town, Arwen sat in her living room, she was playing with her necklace. Arwen stared at Eldarion playing with his action figures, and Carys who was sleeping. Bard was laying in his hospital bed; staring at a wall. Sigrid and Fíli were fighting with each other over something that Fíli had said about Bard, Bain had been contacted by Oropher to help them. Gimli sat in his room, annoyed that he wasn't able to get a hold of Legolas. Éowyn found herself wondering where Faramir had wandered off to, tears streaming down her face as she saw the news report about staying inside. Thranduil found himself torn on what he was going to do, Dís was a wreck; and Thorin found himself tied up and gagged. Alfrid was in charge of watching Thorin, the older man stared at Alfrid as Alfrid taunted him. Bilbo, not knowing about Thorin, was debating on whether he should call him or not. The curly haired man sat on the couch, he would place his phone at his side and then pick it back up; it went on like that for a few minutes.

Faramir found himself walking onto a future battlefield; he walked up beside Aragorn who stared at him with wonder. Faramir smiled at him and the two shook hands. 

These were the final hours for everyone, it was up to Glorfindel and Oropher to end what Draco had brought upon the group. Legolas and Feren looked at each other. "This is the end, isn't it?" Feren nodded and looked at his friend.

"I'm afraid it is, we might not survive this."

"How do we know for certain that Draco will come?"

"Because Bain is here, he's the closest thing to Bard that's available right now." Legolas and Feren turned their attention to Bain who had a quiver on his back, a bow in his hand.

"He'll be here soon, sir." Legolas recognized the voice, it was Galion. Thranduil was with him, Thranduil had a sword strapped to his back; Legolas had never seen his father look so regal. The gear that Thranduil was wearing was a striking contrast to the black gear that Legolas was wearing, the tall blonde stood by his son.

"Ada.."

"We're doing this together, Legolas. I need to do this, to save Bard. I couldn't save your mother, but god help me if I let Bard die."

"Alfrid messed with Bard's head, you know. He made Bard drink, he broke him." Legolas whispered, Thranduil looked at his son and then down at his feet; his boots ending mid calf. Thranduil looked back up but he didn't return the glance that Legolas was giving him.

Thranduil closed his eyes and saw a vision of Thorin dying; a tall man driving a sword into his stomach, he furrowed his brow, he saw another vision of a dead Bard sprawled across the hospital bed. A slit going across his throat; blooding spurting from the slit. Tilda screaming in horror at the sight of her father, dead. It had occurred to Thranduil that this wasn't just a fight to save Bard but a fight to save Thorin as well. 

\----------------------------------

Thorin was removed from the room that he was in, he was blindfolded and thrown into a car, he was brought out and came face to face with a face that he knew would be the last one that he would ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so weird??  
> also, at the end of the final chapter, it'll be explained why all of the 'elven' characters banded together against draco.


	50. the final hours; part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of this story, the 'elves' face draco and his 'army'  
> legolas finally gets revenge, lives are lost, and it's the end for many and thranduil gets a chance to start over with his kids in a new city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lines that draco says to bain weren't written by me but are taken from battle of the five armies. ;)
> 
> i hope this turned out okay!

  
**WARNING** ;  
This chapter features violence, mentions of suicide and minor references to domestic violence.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin looked at the face, he began to analyze every feature; the person had soft and feminine features. Thorin quickly realized that it was Helchel; she knelt down in front of the exhausted man and smiled gently. Thorin never thought he would be relieved to see her face, Helchel placed her hand out for him to take. Thorin took the small hand in his and let her pull him up. He stumbled as he got off the ground, he looked at small woman and smiled. Helchel kept her hand in his as she lead him out of the room, they heard talking and so they hid behind a wall. Thorin steadied his breathing as Helchel poked her head out a small bit from the wall; Helchel pulled him forward and they retreated to behind another wall. The next few minutes consisted of them doing this. Helchel turned to him and gave him a sad smile, she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. Helchel frowned a bit and turned away, she walked out into the hallway; giving him a motion to stay where he is. Helchel looked around and motioned for him, Thorin jogged over to her and Helchel used all of her weight to open a door, she stumbled and turned. Helchel pointed to a path off the side of the building.

"Go, there's someone waiting for you. They're going to get you out of here. They're going to take you home to Bilbo." Thorin looked at her, he was so grateful for the young woman. Thorin placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before wandering off down the path, Helchel heard shouting coming from behind her, she sighed and went back into the building. 

Thorin wanted to run, he so desperately wanted to but his legs wouldn't let them. He felt so weak, he furrowed his brow. Why was he feeling so drained? Thorin shook the feeling and continued down the path that Helchel pointed to. Thorin saw a road at the end of the path, but it was aways away. The older man struggled to stay upright, it really made a difference, not having someone hold you up. He fell to his knees, he felt the mulch underneath his hands. The mulch was gritty and large pieces of it poked him in the hand; the only thing that filled his head was his own breathing. Another familiar face filled his sight, and he just stared at them as they knelt down and just watched him struggle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bard laid in the hospital bed, his head spinning, his heart beating steadily, he just wanted to leave. Bard knew what was going to happen, after they were down with him on this floor, he'd be sent to the psych ward. Bard knew how it worked, and he was sick of it. He hated his addiction, he hated that he let it best him. He was doing so well, then everything went to shit. Alfrid had to weasel his way back, Thranduil was _cheating?_ on him, well he didn't know that for a fact. Bard sighed sadly, he hadn't seen the kids at all over the past day or so. Arwen had stopped by and she chewed him a new one, Bard was now scared of her. Arwen went into mother bear mode, getting protective over his children. He doesn't blame her, he had been a pretty shitty parent in the past. A very shitty parent, Bard regretted everything. He thought back to the first real scare that he gave the kids and it killed him to think about. 

_Bard/Sigrid, flashback._

Bard couldn't handle it anymore, his addiction, how it was destroying his relationship with his children. Bard **needed** Margot, he needed to see her again. Bard knew the only way that he would see her again is if he was dead. The idea of being dead was stuck in Bard's head, the kids would be far better off without him. Bard sat on his bed, he turned his head and looked at the ground. Beer bottles and cans littered the speckled carpet, whiskey bottles strewn all over. Bard grumbled as he got up off his bed, well, it was actually that he rolled off. Bard landed on a bottle, it shattered and a few pieces pierced his stomach. Bard hissed and looked down, his grey shirt was quickly turning to a deep red. Bard swore and struggled to stand up, while in the process of attempting to stand up, he managed to cut his hands open. The blood running down his hands, Bard wiped his face with his bloody hands. A giant bloody hand mark was adorning his tan skin, Bard stumbled out of his bedroom, he surprisingly made it down the stairs without falling. Bard heard laughing coming from the living room, he remembered that Sigrid was having some friends over. Bard checked his wrist watch, everything was blurry and he was just barely able to make out the time. _3:51_. They must've just arrived home from school, he huffed and walked past the living room. The laughing stopped and gasps could be heard, Bard stumbled and went to fall, but he caught himself on the kitchen island.

"Da, are you okay?" Sigrid asked, she shot up from the couch and raced over to her father, her friends were huddled together. Sigrid knelt down in front of Bard, tears were welling in her eyes as she saw her father with blood coming from his hand and the front of his shirt now totally red. "Da..."

"Sigrid, I love you. So much, so, so much..." Bard's words were slurred, Sigrid shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I don't want to live anymore, Sigrid. I'm hurting you and Bain and Tilda. I'm just a nuisance in your guys' life." Sigrid continued to shake her head.

"Da, stop it. This isn't funny. Let's clean you up." Sigrid went to help Bard up but Bard resisted, Sigrid frowned. "Da, please."

Bard shook his head, Sigrid pulled his arm but Bard pulled away, Sigrid sighed and looked over at her friends. They all had concerned looks on their faces. One of them sighed and awkwardly rested her hand on her arm. "Sig, we're going to get going. We hope your dad is okay." The girls left, Sigrid slumped down next to her dad and she felt horribly overwhelmed with hundreds of different feelings. Sigrid pulled Bard's phone out of his pants pocket, she dialed the number for emergency services.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

"My dad is bleeding, he's heavily intoxicated and he's talking about how he doesn't want to live anymore..." Sigrid partly whispered, she looked over and Bard was barely concious; Sigrid was shaking him, she began to panic. Sigrid checked his breathing. "He's barely breathing"

_"Okay, honey, here's what I need you to do. I need you to check his pulse, does he have a pulse?"_ Sigrid checked Bard's pulse, there was one. Sigrid mumbled out a quiet **yes**. _"Do you know mouth to mouth? This is very important, honey."_

Sigrid wanted to cry, she didn't know mouth to mouth. Sigrid let out a choked **no** and immediately guilt washed over her. If Bard was going to die, it was because of her. _"Sweetheart, are you with me?_ " Sigrid let her know she was still there. _"Okay, good. I'm going to talk you through this, okay? I need you to put the phone down and put it on speaker if you can."_ Sigrid did exactly that and waited for her next set of directions, tears streaming down her face. _"First, is he laying on his back? That's very important. If he's not, move him gently so that he is."_ Thankfully Bard was easy to move, Sigrid let the operator know that she had moved Bard.

" _Tilt your dad's head back, that's the first step._ " Sigrid tilted Bard's head back, she took a deep breath. Bain came walking in just as she did, Sigrid looked at Bain who was unsure of what to make of the sight in front of him. Sigrid felt more tears just pour down her pale face. Bain knelt down and watched as her sister looked at the phone. " _Okay, hon, that should've opened his jaw a bit. I need you to pinch his nose and support his jaw._ " Sigrid did as she was told, yet again. " _Now, place your mouth against his and start breathing into his mouth, as your doing so, look out of the corner of your eye to make sure that he's breathing._ " Sigrid looked up at the ceiling and then start the resuscitation process. Both Bain and Sigrid watched, Bain got up and ran out of the house. Moments later, Bain returned with their neighbor, their neighbor quickly knelt down beside Bard and Sigrid. The other man took the phone and started talking. He gave them the Bowmans' address and the operator assured him that the police and EMT were on their way. He stayed on the phone with the operator until they arrived.

Sigrid was relieved to pass off her duties to actual professionals, she wanted to leave the house and just be somewhere else. Just as she was about to escape out the door, an officer stopped her and began to question her. As soon as that was over, their neighbor took them back to his house. His wife made them some food, Tilda was playing with their youngest daughter. Tilda looked at her older siblings innocently, she stopped playing and crawled up onto Sigrid's lap. Sigrid held Tilda in her arms, the younger girl placed her head against her elder's chest. Sigrid closed her eyes and she began crying again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out, they weren't the only ones to break someone out of jail (or in Draco's case, prison). No, Draco had gotten Azog and Lurtz out, the two men standing on either side of the sleek, reptile of a man. Legolas eyed Lurtz, the filthy man staring right back at him. Aragorn looked at Legolas and Lurtz of the corner of his eye, the two not breaking from each other's stare. Oropher and Thranduil stood at the front of their group, Oropher looking over his shoulder; he watched as Legolas refused to tear his eyes away from Lurtz. The older boy had a white hand print covering the the middle of his face, his greasy black hair had grown since the last time that Legolas saw him. Glorfindel appeared beside Oropher and Thranduil. Silence filled the air, Oropher spoke up and that was when it all went into motion.

" _The last breath of this battle will be yours, dragon._ "

Legolas knocked an arrow and aimed it right at Lurtz; Lurtz ducked and headed right towards the blonde. Legolas ducked as Lurtz swung at him, Lurtz grabbed Legolas by his hair and pulled him backwards, Legolas hissed in pain as he tried to break free from Lurtz' grasp.

Oropher and Thranduil had cornered Draco, Draco was fighting both of them off, they knew where he was headed - to Bain. Bain was currently fending of Azog, Azog swung a baseball bat at him but instead had the bat knocked out his hand by Glorfindel. Azog turned and was met by burning pain, the tip of Glorfindel's sword had hit him in the cheek. Azog's white skin quickly turned red, Glorfindel motioned for Bain to escape, and so the curly haired teenager did. Bain was running, he saw one of Draco's guys coming towards him; Bain held his breath as he slid under his legs, grabbing one of the guys' legs as he went under him. The man fell face first into the ground, Bain grinned and stood up. Bain took the bow from his back and aimed at Lurtz who had the upperhand on Legolas. Elrohir and Elladan were guarding Aragorn as all three fought off the oncoming attackers.

Oropher was moving gracefully as he drove his sword into body after body, watching them fall. The silver steel had quickly turned crimson, blood was splattered across the older man's face. Oropher turned and saw someone coming towards him, he couldn't move fast enough out of the way, but just as his persuer was about to strike; he fell to the ground face first. Oropher saw an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. Oropher looked up and saw Faramir at the top of a hill, ducked down. Oropher grinned and quickly turned away. Thranduil was trying to find Legolas, but he couldn't see his son in the midst of the fight.

Legolas had somehow gone from fighting Lurtz to fending off three attackers, he shot them all in the head with arrows. Legolas was determined to finish Lurtz, once and for all. Legolas felt a sharp pain in his leg; he looked down but there was nothing. He turned his head and saw one of Azog's men standing in front of him with a baseball bat. Legolas cocked an eyebrow, he raised his bow and knocked an arrow. He aimed and released, the bow hitting the man in the head. His body dropping quickly. Legolas turned and went deeper into the battle. Bain found himself facing off against Draco; the teenager knew he should be afraid, but for some reason he wasn't. Draco pulled a sword out, Bain raised the bow and knocked an arrow. He was currently thanking Bard for teaching him how to use one when he was a kid. Draco charged at Bain but Bain ducked, as he ducked he turned and aimed at Draco. Draco quickly moved out of the way, dodging Bain's arrow. This went on for another ten minutes, Bain was now down to 3 arrows. Bain and Draco stood across from each other once again.

"Tell me, wretch, how shall you challenge me? You have nothing left but your **death**. After you die, your father will die as well." Draco's words almost sounded reptilian, Bain furrowed his brow before raising his bow, he knocked an arrow and aimed at Draco. Draco grinned as Bain released, Draco knocked the arrow out of the way with his sword. Draco charged at Bain, Bain turned to run but felt a sting in his shoulder. Bain groaned and looked quickly to see crimson coming from the torn material that made up his clothing.

Bain closed his eyes and he remembered something from a story that Bard would always read to Sigrid when they were growing up. " _Smaug, the greatest of all calamities, has a scale missing on his chest. That's his weakness._ " - Bain opened his eyes and saw that Draco had vanished, he knew he needed to end Draco, for Bard.

Glorfindel had finished slitting someone's throat when Thranduil approached him, Thranduil watched the body fall. Glorfindel smiled at him. "Do you ever get used to it?" Glorfindel shrugs.

"Eventually, it took me almost fifty kills to get used to it." Thranduil furrowed his brow, both of their _'armies'_ numbers had dwindled and quite quickly. Soon, there were less than 100 on each side. Oropher was still fighting, so was Azog. That was when Thranduil saw him out of the corner of his eye, Thorin. Thorin was  literally thrown into battle, that caught Azog's attention quite quickly. The tall man weaved his way through the frenzy just to get to Thorin.

Thranduil sighed and darted from Glorfindel's side, before the tall blonde could reach Thorin, he was tackled to the ground and a sword was placed against his throat. The cold steel was being pressed into his pale skin; Thranduil narrowed his eyes and rolled over, he knocked the sword out of the man's hand. Thranduil rolled off and ran but he was overwhelmed by a number of bodies around him. Oropher called out for Thranduil when he realized that it was all of Draco's guys surrounding him; Legolas heard his grandfather's desperate pleas for his father. Legolas' eyes began to dart around the battle field, desperately searching for Thranduil. Legolas began to panic when he couldn't find him. Oropher and Legolas both sighed happily when they saw Thranduil emerge from a frenzy of slain bodies; blood covered his face and his silver suit. Oropher smiled, Thranduil smiled back at him but his smile quickly faded when someone came up behind Oropher and slit his throat. Thranduil's eyes widened as he watched blood pour from the slit, Oropher was gasping. Legolas felt his heart sink, he felt anger. Legolas knocked an arrow and aimed at his grandfather's killer, he let go and watched the arrow take out the man. Oropher fell to the ground, Thranduil rushed to his side. Thranduil knelt down beside his father, he shook his head and tears fell down his face.

"No, Adar, please." Thranduil choked, all he could hear was the gasping and choking noises coming from Oropher, the blood spurting. Thranduil tried covering Oropher's neck with his hands, but the blood kept coming out. "Please, no." Thranduil begged, Legolas knelt down beside his father and grandfather and looked at them with sadness. Legolas was destroyed, Thranduil stood up. Thranduil's jaw was clenched, he took Oropher's sword and sighed. Legolas looked up at his father, his face was tear stained. Legolas' dark eyelashes had tear drops coating them, the older man looked down at his son and his father's body. "I have to finish what he started."

"Ada, wait. Be careful, okay? Tauriel and I can't lose both you and Mom." Thranduil and Legolas shared a quick before Thranduil had wandered off, killing anyone from the opposing side with anger as he walked past them. Legolas looked at his grandfather's body, he sighed and stood up.

Bain had used his second to last arrow in attempt to kill Draco, but once again Draco had destroyed that arrow. Bain was growing frustrated, and he now only had arrow left and he knew he needed this to be his lucky shot. Bain knocked the arrow and aimed at Draco's chest, it was like the fairy tale. _Scale missing on his chest_. The words rang throughout his head, Draco ran at him and Bain released the arrow, time slowed down as the arrow went sailing through the air and struck Draco right in the chest. Draco cried out and fell to his knees, Bain marched over to him and stole the sword right out of his hand. Bain knelt down in front of him, Draco staring at the teenager, quite impressed. Bain drove the sword into Draco's stomach, he pushed the man backwards.

Bain had slain Draco, they arrow piercing him above the heart and the sword in his stomach. Bain was exhausted, the teenager fell to his knees as he watched Azog take a swing at Thorin with his baseball bat. Bain turned his head and saw Legolas walking towards him, Feren trailing behind him. The two stopped at Bain's side, they looked over at the sight at the bottom of the hill. They saw Glorfindel duck as someone swung a sword at him, the blonde was quick on his feet; he kicked someone in the gut and snatched the sword right out of their hand. The blonde went on his way, Legolas turned to Bain. "We need to go find my father, now." Bain nodded and pushed himself up off the ground. Legolas stared to lead the way when Lurtz had appeared out of nowhere and tackled him, the teenager was struggling to put up a fight. Feren took a dagger from his belt and threw it at the back of Lurtz' neck. Lurtz gasped and Legolas was able to push him off. Legolas stood up, shakily and watched as Lurtz laid there, dying. Legolas leaned over the top of Lurtz. "You now know how it feels. How it feels to be close to death." Legolas knelt down and stared wailing on Lurtz. "This is for all the times you told me I was worthless! For all the times you laid your hands on me, for all the times you told me to fucking kill myself. I hate you. This is for ruining my life. I should've let my father kill you. I really should've." Feren pulled Legolas off Lurtz, Legolas had realized that Lurtz was near death, and for some reason it all felt wrong. Legolas turned away and went looking for Thranduil.

Thorin was horribly fatigued, he was struggling to stay on his feet as he was dodging all the strikes from Azog. Thorin finally gave in and dropped to his knees in front of Azog; the raven haired man stared at the tall, pale man in front of him. Azog had a smug grin on his face, he raised his baseball bat and swung; the bat cracked against Thorin's skull. Thorin falling, his breathing slowing. Azog raised his bat again but was stopped by an arrow to the back of his shoulder; he hissed and turned around. Elrohir was standing there, his bow still raised, the younger man ran at Azog. Elrohir and Azog started to battle each other, for something so violent, their moves were graceful. The dark haired man had ditched his bow for two hand daggers; strategically striking spots where he knew were weaknesses for the taller man. Azog eventually retreated from fighting Elrohir and quickly moved on, Elrohir heard his name be called, he turned around and Elrond was quickly approaching him.

"Go, get out of here, get Elladan and go. Bring Aragorn with you, bring him to Arwen." Elrohir nodded and Elladan had appeared at his side, the twins went off to get Aragorn and leave. Elrond turned and quickly left as well, Glorfindel watched them leave, he knew it was about to get worse from here on out. Glorfindel found Legolas and Bain, he grabbed them both and they ran.

Legolas turned to Glorfindel and frowned. "Ada!" Glorfindel shook his head and motioned for them to head back towards the city. "I'm not leaving without my dad!"

"Go, I'll send him after you two, just go now, okay? I promise he'll come back alive."

Bain grabbed Legolas' arm and they fled, the two teenage boys were greeted by Faramir at the edge of the open field. Faramir motioned towards some horses, they were all saddled and standing by Éomer. Éomer motioned for them, the boys got on the same horse and Éomer quickly did a standing mount onto his horse and lead them away from the field. He told them where to go, he gave them a gentle smile and his eyes showed sympathy.

Thranduil had found Thorin, he wasn't breathing and Thranduil felt sorry; he sat down next to the fallen man. Thranduil felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Dwalin. Dwalin had come with back up, Dwalin knelt down beside Thorin and the man looked as if he was about to cry. Dís appeared, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Thorin, she was frozen. Thranduil could hear her heart breaking into a million different pieces, she fell to her knees and began sobbing. Kíli wasn't far behind his mother, he stopped as well when he saw Thorin on the ground. The young man turned away, Thranduil looked at Dís with sadness. "I'm sorry, Dís."

Dís looked at Thranduil, Thranduil stood up and watched as the back up that Dwalin had brought surrounded the field. Dwalin turned to Thranduil who started to walk away. "You should know that anything that happened today, you're not going to be in trouble for it. You're under protection. Now, go home, Thranduil, get some sleep."

Thranduil saw his father being placed into a body bag; he wanted to vomit. Thranduil wanted to go to the hospital, he wanted to see Bard. Thranduil needed to make sure that Bard was okay. Thranduil found himself walking towards the hospital, and on the way, he had stripped himself of the 'armour' that he was wearing. Thranduil felt guilty and extremely messed up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

" _Our small town can't seem to catch a break when it comes to major incidents, another small battle has broken out. Though, it seems that it is the final one. Oropher Oropherion and Glorfindel Cala'Quessir led a group against an enemy that their group had been tracking down for years. The casualties include Oropher, Thorin Oakenshield, who wasn't even apart of the battle, and various others._ " Fíli's looked up from what he was doing, his face drained of it's usual color. Sigrid had walked into the room, she looked at Fíli and then at the tv screen. Sigrid's heart broke, she walked over to Fíli and hugged him.

\---

Bilbo and his boys just stared at the television screen, Frodo looked over at his uncle; Bilbo had tears streaming down his face. Bilbo stood up quickly and walked out into the backyard, he completely broke down. Bilbo hadn't felt this much hurt in a long time, not since the boys' parents died.

\---

Tauriel and Arwen sat together, Arwen's front door swung open and in walked the twins with Aragorn. Arwen jumped up and hugged Aragorn. Eldarion came from the kitchen and ran into Aragorn's legs, Elladan went over to Tauriel and gave her a sad smile. Tauriel closed her eyes and cried.

\---

Bard had been watching the news from inside his hospital room, he had thought that Oropher had died a long time ago. Bard felt confused but he also felt sadness, he didn't even see Thranduil walk into his room. Bard turned to see Thranduil next to his bed, Thranduil smiled sadly before he broke down, Bard took his hand into his. "I'm so sorry, Thranduil. I'm so sorry." Thranduil fell to his knees, Bard felt awful. "I love you." Bard waited for Thranduil's response, the blonde man stared at him, a broken expression adorning his face. Bard swore he saw a smile, Thranduil leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Bard's lips.

"I love you, too."

\---

Bain had recognized where they were, the path was leading them to Théoden's stables, they arrived there in record time. Théoden was outside talking to Éowyn when the boys arrived, Théoden saw the boys and rushed over to them. The boys got off the horse, Legolas fell to his knees as he got off. Éowyn came over and helped them up, they looked at the two with solemn looks, Éowyn took the horse from her uncle and brought it back into the stables. Théoden lead them into his office, they took off what they were wearing and changed into fresh clothes. Théoden tended to any wounds that they may have had. Éomer and Faramir came into the office, the older men smiled at the teenagers who were absolutely exhausted.

"Take them to the house, get them something to eat and let them rest." Théoden instructed, Faramir nodded and led them to Théoden's house that was on the property.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil was sleeping on a chair next to Bard's bed when he felt someone tap his shoulder, it was Glorfindel. Elrond was next to him, he noticed that someone new was next to Elrond, he knew the woman that stood next to him. It was Galadriel, she was the wife of a theater actor from their town. Galadriel had a gentle smile, Glorfindel motioned for Thranduil to follow them. They all walked into a conference room that the hospital had, there sat Feren, Galion, and Elros. Glorfindel motioned for Thranduil to take a seat at the head of the table, he did so. Everybody took a seat around the table. Thranduil looked uncomfortably around the table, he tapped his fingers on the light colored wood.

"Why am I here?" Thranduil asked, everyone looking to Elrond, Elrond smiled gently.

"We want you to replace your father as head of our organization, you're the next Elvenking." Thranduil felt his body go numb, he was the next Elvenking? Thranduil shook his head and laughed. "We're being serious, Thranduil."

"Why me?"

"Because you're Oropher's son, you're the next in line to be the head of this group. After you, it's Legolas, and Legolas is far too young to be the leader. You fought well today from what I heard, and from what I know you, you're quite nimble. Thranduil, you sort of have no say in this, if I'm being honest." Galadriel spoke up, Thranduil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will my children be protected? My grandson?" Galadriel gave him a curt nod, he sighed again and closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath before nodding. "Fine. As long as my children are safe. I also want to know that Bard will be safe at all times, him and his children, Dís and her boys. Everybody I care about, I need to know that they'll be protected." Elrond smiled.

"Of course, everyone."

Thranduil looked at his hands, they were still covered in blood, he looked up and looked at the group in front of him. "Why did we fight? What was the whole reason? Glorfindel, why did Draco want Bard? Why did he want Thorin?"

"Because, Girion Dale was Bard's ancestor, Girion did something when Draco was just a mere boy that he wanted revenge on but by the time he came of age for him to be to do anything, Girion was long dead. Girion was already well into his 70s when the thing happened, and he wanted Thorin because Thorin always sought revenge on him after destroying your families' company." Thranduil furrowed a brow, he had forgotten that his father and Thorin's father and grandfather had a company together. That was part of their bad blood. Thorin hated Thranduil because Oropher had fled just before Draco had single handedly taken out the company. "We had a plan with Draco's daughter to extract Thorin from where he was being kept, it obviously failed. Who got a hold of him, we're not sure."

Thranduil nodded, he stood up and went to leave, Galadriel said his name. Thranduil turned around to face Galadriel. "You have to move, by the way. You can't stay here, especially not now."

"And where the hell should I go?"

"Mirkwood."

Thranduil had never thought about returning to his homeplace, he turned back towards the door and walked out. This was it, the final chapter of his current life story. It was time to start the next book. Thranduil walked down the hallway of the hospital, he debated on whether he should go see Bard before he left or not. Thranduil decided not to, he made his way home and he had never been happier to be home before in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! the end, huge thanks to those who kept on reading this mess haha. :) there may or may not be a sequel. obviously, some things still need to be answered, like what about bard and thranduil? how will bilbo deal with the loss of thorin? etc, etc. i also do plan to focus on our little hobbits more in the sequel, should i do one!


End file.
